


Represión

by imr98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio Fernández Carriedo - Freeform, Lovino Vargas - Freeform, M/M, dictadura franquista, gerita - Freeform, guardia civil, spamano - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imr98/pseuds/imr98
Summary: "¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde está la línea que separa el bien y el mal?" Esa pregunta dejó confundido a Lovino, y era comprensible. En el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en su bar de España, nadie le había conseguido llamar la atención como aquel guardia civil. Quizás la dictadura no sólo afectaba a la gente de un bando, sino ambos. (Spamano)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, aclararé unas dudas:
> 
> La historia empieza en el 1940, en España, un país recién salido de la Guerra Civil Española (Bando Republicano contra Bando Nacional) en el cual mandaba el dictador Francisco Franco (también llamado "Caudillo"), un hombre que impuso una dura represión y censura en toda España. La guardia civil se encargaba de encerrar y a veces fusilar sin antes siquiera pasar por la cárcel a las personas que no cumplieran con sus normas o ideas. En esos momentos España estaba en una posición "No Beligerante" en cuanto a la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero se sospechaba que en cualquier momento podría entrar por el apego del dictador a las potencias del Eje.
> 
> He tratado de ser lo más exacta posible en cuanto a ambientación, costumbres y forma de pensar, pero por razones obvias no he vivido en esa época y las personas que conozco que lo hayan hecho eran demasiado pequeñas como para acordarse, así que perdonad cualquier imperfección leve (Si es algo como poner que tienen teléfono móvil en los cuarenta, tenéis todo el derecho a llamarme incompetente). 
> 
> Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Himaruya.
> 
> Eso fue todo.

Lovino dio un rápido vistazo al local, prácticamente vacío. La tarde había transcurrido con bastante calma, a lo sumo tres o cuatro clientes los cuales sólo habían pedido una bebida y habían abandonado el establecimiento poco después.

Un ambiente tranquilo, con la música que la radio emitía después de los informativos. Las luces del bar parpadeaban en algunas ocasiones debido a su antigüedad y poco presupuesto para cambiarlas, mas estaba iluminado de forma satisfactoria. Un par de mesas algo sucias arrojadas por el lugar y una barra en donde el camarero atendía. No hacía falta nada más.

Cualquiera pensaría que tras la guerra civil, debido a la fuerte crisis económica, un bar como aquel perdería en grandes cantidades, no obstante, para el italiano le había salido diferente, ya que los hombres, hartos de las desgracias, problemas y represión, iban a desahogarse allí, en el único bar de aquel pueblo perdido en algún lugar de España.

Dejó el vaso recién lavado junto al resto y abandonó la barra un momento debido a que en ese momento no había nadie más que él y su hermano, al cual fue a ver un momento.

-¿Puedes ocupar tú la barra ahora?- Preguntó apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Su expresión mostraba, como siempre, desgana y molestia.

-No puedo, hermano. Iba a salir justo en este momento.

-¿A dónde?

-Junto a Lud.

El mayor de los hermanos italianos chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. No parecía agradarle lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿A esta hora? Se supone que cerramos en dos horas. Que se espere o algo. Yo también tengo vida, ¿sabes? Siempre tengo que encargarme de tu maldito turno.

-¡Ve! Mañana estaré todo el día- Se puso la chaqueta con cierta prisa y sonrió- Por favor…

Lovino rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta, saliendo de allí, dando a entender a su hermano que realmente le permitía irse. No era capaz de rechazar una mirada como la que le acababa de regalar su hermano. Siempre conseguía salirse con la suya de una forma u otra. Volvió a su puesto y cambió de emisora con la esperanza de poder escuchar algo más agradable que todos aquellos halagos exagerados y comprados, alabando a la dictadura y a su caudillo. ¿Había realmente alguien que se creyera eso? Finalmente encontró de nuevo música, sonando un pasodoble que, lejos de ser uno de sus favoritos, era mejor que nada. Aquel sonido opacó la entrada de un hombre el cual se acercó a la barra para pedir una cerveza y luego sentarse en una silla del fondo del establecimiento. Lovino agradeció que no se acercara a la barra, ya que no le agradaba mucho el tener que mantener conversaciones triviales con aquellos desconocidos que finalmente terminaban hartos de alcohol y decían sinsentidos o se quejaban de cualquier problema trivial en aquella existencia penosa la cual llamaban “vida”.

Por aquella taberna habían pasado tanto republicanos como nacionales en la guerra civil, y Lovino, ya que su hermano se escaqueaba, era el que tenía que escuchar todas las quejas de ambos, y él como siempre en el medio, sin tener siquiera interés en aportar algo más que un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia arriba y abajo en señal de entender lo que le estaban contando.

La gente ebria realmente se volvía sincera.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando otra persona entró y se sentó justo en el asiento frente al otro. El italiano los observó con cierta curiosidad disimulada, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo. Parecía algo clandestino, ya que uno le estaba pasando los papeles a otro de una manera que era tan forzada para disimular que llamaba más la atención. El primero en llegar se levantó y salió del lugar con los papeles guardados en el interior del abrigo. Luego se escucharon unos gritos y quejas proceder de este. “Un rebelde debía ser, supongo”, pensó el joven de ojos color ámbar mientras subía el volumen del aparato por el cual sonaba música calmada, para disimular un poco el ruido del forcejeo exterior. ¿Había sido descubierto? Quizás le habían seguido hasta allí y esperaron a que tuviera aquellos papeles importantes. No estaba seguro, pero tampoco es que le importase mucho. Tenía curiosidad, pero por encima de eso, ganas de sobrevivir.

El otro hombre había desaparecido ante los ruidos de la calle, saliendo seguramente por la ventana ya que otra salida no tenía más que el pasillo que conectaba con la residencia de los hermanos del bar. El joven de cabellos castaños y rulo anti gravedad suspiró ruidosamente. Había sido un día tranquilo y se lo habían fastidiado prácticamente al final.

Cerca de las diez, una hora más tarde a lo ocurrido con anterioridad, Lovino se levantó y fue a cerrar, mas un grupo de cuatro hombres de uniforme entró en escena. No podía permitirse el lujo de echar a cuatro clientes potenciales, los cuales ya habían entrado cantando y alegres. Eso suponía beneficio. Uno de los cuatro se separó del resto y se sentó en la barra para pedir, literalmente, “cualquier bebida alcohólica que se te ocurra”. El joven tenía ojos verdes y pelo marrón chocolate alborotado debido a los bucles que se le formaban al estar relativamente largo. En sus labios, una alegre sonrisa confiada, y por ropa, el uniforme de la Guardia Civil. Lovino arrugó la nariz al verlo, sintiendo cierto asco a su ocupación. Sabía exactamente lo que los oficiales le hacían a gente acusada de ir contra el régimen. No dijo nada y simplemente le sirvió una copa con whisky y siguió perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando como los otros tres guardias hacían el idiota en una de las mesas. Se preguntó si ya estarían borrachos.

Uno le llamó haciendo un gesto con la mano y tuvo que ir.

-Nos han informado que aquí se reunieron un par de rojos- Comentó el que le había mandado acercarse- ¿Tenía algo que ver contigo?

-No- Respondió sin mostrar mucho interés, aunque en el fondo estaba realmente aterrado. Lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas.

-¿Recuerdas su aspecto?

Lovino miró hacia el techo unos segundos, cavilando. Volvió a ver al oficial y asintió.

-Tenía bigote oscuro a pesar de ser pelirrojo. No me fijé mucho en los detalles de su cara. Llevaba camisa blanca. Estaba distraído con el bullicio cuando huyó pero supongo que saldría por la ventana.

El hombre apuntó lo que acababa de decir y luego sonrió afablemente.

-Sírvenos unas cervezas. Toño, ¿no quieres unirte?- Preguntó al hombre que seguía en la barra, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa a su compañero y un gesto de declinar la oferta- ¡Esta noche invito yo!

Los otros dos vitorearon, alzando los puños. Si no estaban borrachos ya, lo parecían. Lovino reprimió el impulso de golpear a todos con la mesa en la cabeza y les trajo las bebidas. Después retomó su típico sitio y comenzó a tararear la música que se escuchaba en el establecimiento. El hombre al que habían llamado Toño le dedicó una sonrisa al escucharle, cortándole y haciendo que se quedara en silencio. No hubo conversación hasta que el joven de ojos verdes pidió rellenar el vaso. No parecía afectado por haber bebido aquel potente alcohol. Por el fondo, se podían escuchar los vítores y bravuconerías de los otros hombres allí presentes. El que estaba al lado de Lovino era el más joven, y a pesar de parecer alegre y parte del grupo, no había intercambiado tampoco palabra con ellos.

-¿No te unes a tus amigos?- Preguntó Lovino de forma inconsciente y apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano.

-Realmente no tengo muchas ganas ahora de hablar con ellos. Además, se lo están pasando bien así.- Le dedicó otra sonrisa, la cual generó emociones contrarias en el italiano. Le asqueaba y encandilaba al mismo tiempo.

-Oh.- Se limitó a contestar.

Volvió a haber silencio entre ambos. Uno no tenía interés en hablar y el otro tampoco parecía muy interesado en ello.

-Puedes seguir- Le dijo el español al otro mientras miraba a su copa medio vacía.

-¿Perdona?

-Cantando, digo. No me molesta.

El italiano sintió como los colores se le subían y el impulso de golpearlo aumentó de forma repentina, mas no podía insultar o maldecir a alguien con semejante cargo. Lo sacarían al bosque y allí le pegarían dos tiros en la cabeza.

-No tengo intención.

Había algo melancólico en todo aquello. El italiano observó bien la expresión de su cliente, para asegurarse de que su tono era compatible a su expresión, pero seguía con aquella sonrisa bobalicona en los labios a pesar de hablar de forma apagada en algunas ocasiones.

Antonio pidió otra copa y el camarero se la sirvió. Los del fondo ya habían tomado cinco o seis cervezas y se les notaba bastante mal. Poco después abandonaron el lugar dejando al joven de ojos verdes atrás.

-“¿No te vas con ellos?”- Dijo el moreno tratando de comentar el pensamiento que Lovino tenía en ese momento en la cabeza. Ante la mirada atónita del italiano, sonrió- Aquí se está bien. En estos momentos no tengo interés de salir a festejar el haber pillado a varios rebeldes.

Lovino ignoró sus palabras, ni molestándose en verle a la cara. El español rio un poco y comenzó a jugar con el borde del vaso de cristal que había frente a él. Su aura cambió a una mucho más oscura de forma repentina.

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde está la línea que separa el bien y el mal?

El italiano dejó de escuchar la música, captando su atención las palabras del chico.

-Supongo que es algo obvio. Cuando algo es bueno, es bueno, y cuando es malo, es malo.

Antonio asintió, cerrando los ojos. Bebió el último trago de su whisky, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se fue sin mediar palabra, dejando al camarero ciertamente confundido. Este suspiró ruidosamente y apagó la radio, dando por finalizada la noche.

* * *

 

El constante ruido en la puerta consiguió despertar al mayor de los hermanos Vargas, el cual gruñó ante el gesto insolente de arrancarle de su sueño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Los viernes es tu turno de mañana, Lovi- Susurró Feliciano al otro lado de la puerta, todavía sin abrirla ya que sabía que corría peligro.

-Ayer prometiste estar todo el día en el bar. Todo el día, así que hoy libro. Déjame en paz y ve tú.

-Pero…

-Te jodes.

El joven de ojos ámbar rodó sobre él y se quedó boca abajo en el colchón, apretando la almohada con los brazos. Cuando escuchó que su hermano menor abandonó la habitación, volvió a conseguir conciliar el sueño.

La pregunta que el español le había hecho la noche anterior todavía seguía en su cabeza. El tono en el que lo había dicho, y su mirada decaída, con el brillo de sus ojos apagado. Antonio lo había confundido bastante.

Cerca de las once decidió salir de cama. Se vistió una camisa y pantalones negros y se puso el abrigo, para abrir la puerta de la entrada y así poder dar un paseo.

Comenzó a saborear el pastel que había robado a su hermano mientras miraba los alrededores. Unas cuantas personas caminaban de un lado a otro, con prisas. Algún que otro adolescente también podía verse jugando a las canicas o molestando a otros transeúntes. Un ambiente tranquilo a pesar de los tiempos en los que vivían. Y pensar que acababa de comenzar recientemente la Segunda Gran Guerra, donde su amada Italia estaba involucrada directamente. Prefirió no pensar mucho en ello y se sentó en el primer banco que vio de un parque.

Divisó unos ojos verdes que le resultaban familiares desde la lejanía. El otro, por su parte, también pareció notarlo a él. Sonrió alegremente y siguió su camino. Parecía volver a estar contento.

El italiano observó al cielo, algo nublado. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya había comenzado a llover. La fina e incesante lluvia atravesó su ropa, calándole antes de poder llegar a casa a pesar de la carrera que había iniciado. “Pero si hace un momento no había ni una sola nube”, bufó el joven, maldiciendo el tiempo español.

Un par de hombres le dirigieron una mirada rápida y siguieron con su bebida o a la tapa que acompañaba a esta. En la barra su hermano le dedicó una sonrisa y movió la mano de un lado a otro, saludándolo.

-¡ _Fratello_! ¿Cómo te ha ido el paseo?

El mayor frunció el ceño y se quitó el abrigo para luego escurrirlo tratando de secarlo un poco. Volvió a prestar atención a su hermano y señaló al suelo completamente mojado.

-¿Cómo crees que ha ido, idiota?

-Ve… Pero podía haber ido bien mientras no llovía…

-Es un pueblecito de mierda, en un país de mierda. ¿Crees que me lo iba a pasar bien?

Feliciano miró hacia otro lado, algo asustado.

-Por favor. Cálmate. Sólo ha sido lluvia.

El italiano mayor respiró hondo, para luego volver a prestar atención a su hermano, esta vez más tranquilo.

-Me encargo yo ahora de la barra. Ve a cocinar.

* * *

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose resonó por el local a pesar de haber cierto bullicio. Unos ojos verdes se hicieron notar nada más entrar en el establecimiento, conseguir acallar todo aquel ruido al comprobar su uniforme. Conseguían más un puñado de prendas que uno de palabras imponentes. Caminó hacia la barra como el día anterior y saludó a ambos italianos. El mayor gruñó, pero el otro comenzó una conversación inconsciente de cuál era el cargo del oficial.

-¿Guardia Civil?- preguntó lleno de inocencia. Lovino deseó golpearlo en ese momento, mas siguió fingiendo estar absorto en su periódico.

El español se rio y asintió, dando, al parecer del menor, hincapié a seguir hablando.

-Ve~ ¡Eso quiere decir que velas por la seguridad del pueblo!

-Sí. Algo así-Volvió a soltar una leve risita. Realmente le daba dolor de cabeza a Lovino. No sabía si esas palabras iban con sarcasmo o si hablaba enserio-. ¿Puedes servirme algo? Cualquier bebida con alcohol me vale.

-¡Sí, claro!

El hermano más joven de los Vargas se giró buscando algo que fuera comparable a los “Heroicos gestos" del cliente, mientras el otro se acercaba más el papel que fingía leer.

-“Otra vez con ese estúpido pedido ambiguo"- Susurró el español cerca de este- Estás pensando eso, ¿verdad?

Lovino se sonrojó bruscamente y siguió ignorando al otro, el cual comenzó a reírse, consiguiendo un repentino sonrojo en las mejillas del menor.

-Ayer no me presenté. Me llamo Antonio.

El joven italiano apartó el periódico bruscamente y le dirigió una mirada de enojo al moreno. No toleraba que mintiera a su hermano con aquellas mierdas, como si fuera un héroe español mientras que realmente era un asesino apoyando al régimen.

-Lovino- Dijo. A pesar de estar molesto, no iba a decirle nada. Tenía un arma y derecho a cargarse a quien le diera la gana con la excusa de ser rebelde-. ¿Por qué te interesa siquiera?

-Por charlar.- Soltó en tono dulce y cantarín. Ese hombre no podía haber matado ni a una mosca. Feliciano dejó el vaso en la mesa- Oh. Muchas gracias- Se giró hacia el menor de ambos italianos-. Me llamo Antonio.

-Ve~ Soy Feliciano. Es un honor conocer a alguien importante como tú.

El español comenzó a reírse. Realmente le estaba tomando el pelo al chico de ojos marrones.

-No soy importante. Sólo uno más.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí, señor “Guardia Civil"?

El italiano trataba de ser educado pero su interés podía más con él.

-No tengo turno de tarde hoy, y me gusta venir aquí. Es un sitio agradable.

Lovino pudo jugar en ese momento que el moreno le había dedicado una rápida mirada al decir eso. Se sobrecogió ante aquel rostro. “Esos pensamientos no, joder. Esos malditos pensamientos otra vez no." se pidió una y otra vez en su cabeza, al recordar algo que hacía tiempo había pasado por su cabeza y ya creía olvidado. Algo realmente malo.

-¿Conoces a mi _fratello_?

-Ayer tuve el gusto de hablar con él. Unos amigos y yo vinimos y me quedé aquí, justo en este sitio.

-¡¿Conseguiste que hablara?!

El joven de ojos ambarinos arrugó el papel entre sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza. Ese comentario le había jodido.

-Bueno. Parecía interesado en lo que decía a pesar de fingir lo contrario- Se rio ligeramente y le dedicó una sonrisa al otro.

-¡No me interesaban tus mierdas, bastardo!

Todo el local se quedó en silencio de nuevo, dejando aún más chance al español a escuchar las palabras de Lovino. El otro comenzó a palidecer, dándose cuenta de a quién acababa de gritar. Estaba muerto. Había firmado su sentencia de muerte sin duda alguna. Antes de que pudiera volver a abrir la boca mientras temblaba, una sonora carcajada resonó en sus oídos. Observó como el guardia comenzó a reírse mientras golpeaba con la palma de la mano la mesa.

-¡Qué directo eres!

Lovino sonrió de lado y forzadamente, para luego ver hacia otro lado.

-¡Siempre lo ha sido!- Feliciano esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Pero no es mala persona.

-Lo sé- Sonrió de lado, dedicándole un rápido vistazo al muchacho del cual estaban hablado-. Sólo es un poco tímido.

* * *

Se acercaba más la hora de cerrar cuando Feliciano quedó dormido sobre la barra mientras charlaba alegremente con Antonio, el cual era el último cliente y pacía tener fijación por quedarse más tiempo que el debido.

-Lo llevaré arriba- Dijo su hermano mayor mientras trataba de subírselo a la espalda- ¿Vas a marcharte?

-¿Quieres que me marche?- Sonrió, consiguiendo alterar al chico y así casi lograr accidentalmente que el menor de los Vargas se cayera.

-Obviamente quiero que te largues. No me hace gracia quedarme tiempo de más.

-Está bien, está bien- Alzó ambas manos para mostrar su rendición- ¿Necesitas ayuda con el niño?

-Me valgo yo solo, gracias- Contestó algo seco.

-Pero si se te va a caer el pobre. Venga.

Lovino resopló sonoramente y rodó los ojos. Tras esto, soltó a su hermano para dejar que el moreno lo llevara sin aparentar dificultad, como si Feliciano pesara como un niño de diez años.

-Bonita casa- Soltó el joven observando la sala de estar mientras trataba de no ser estrangulado por el chico de ojos marrones, ya que se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello.

-Era de mis tíos. Nos la dieron en herencia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en España? Sigues teniendo acento marcado.

-Un año y poco. Con el inminente estallido de la guerra, decidimos venir aquí, e hicimos bien porque hace poco Italia se unió a las Potencias de Eje.

-Bastante valiente por tu parte sabiendo la recesión económica que hay.

-Por eso vine. Malo sería que el Caudillo decidiera formar parte de la guerra estando así.

Antonio asintió y dejó la carga sobre el sofá del salón. Tras esto, volvieron a la zona del bar y dejó una cantidad sustanciosa de dinero sobre la mesa. Sonrió como siempre, mostrando una radiante sonrisa la cual parecía tener por costumbre poner nervioso al camarero.

-Nos vemos mañana, Lovi.

Antes de que el joven de ojos ambarinos pudiera protestar por las confianzas, el Guardia Civil ya había abandonado el establecimiento. Recogió el dinero y lo contó. Había una propina demasiado grande. Si es que incluso tuvo ganas de plantarle un beso por tal amabilidad, hablando de forma exagerada, por supuesto. No iba a besar a nadie, y menos a un hombre, y todavía muchísimo menos a uno tan asociado al franquismo como era aquel.

Cerró el local y subió a su habitación, donde se dejó caer sin miramientos sobre el colchón. Por suerte para él, al día siguiente no tenía el turno de mañana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> En la dictadura debido a la falta de alimento se implantó la cartilla de razonamiento para diferentes comidas.
> 
> Antes de la dictadura, desde 1930 a 1936 estuvo la 2a república española. La república se veía como algo ideal y perfecto en el régimen franquista, aunque también había tenido sus desperfectos dando lugar a varios muertos. No obstante, tuvo buenos periodos donde los españoles gozaban de varios derechos. Los que la seguían apoyando son llamados "rojos".
> 
> Eso fue todo, creo

Los rayos de sol entraron por la persiana ligeramente subida de su habitación. Entre abrió los ojos para luego girar sobre sí mismo y acomodarse mejor. No pensaba moverse de ahí. Se escucharon unos sonidos procedentes del salón, sacándolo del trance en el que estaba. No le dio demasiada importancia. Supuso que sería su hermano abriendo el establecimiento, aunque al ver que todavía eran las seis de la mañana, se preocupó, no asustó ya que él no era asustadizo como su hermano, simplemente se preocupó un poquito.

Se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido y agarró lo primero que podría propinar un golpe contundente al posible ladrón. Hizo acopio de su valentía y abrió la puerta, despacio. Asomó la cabeza por el hueco antes de salir mientras alzaba todavía con ambas manos la lámpara de su mesilla de noche. El sonido provenía de la entrada.

Abrió de golpe la puerta que conducía al recibidor y levantó con fiereza su arma implacable, pero la dejó caer al ver a su hermano en la oscuridad.

-¿Feliciano?

-¿V-ve? _Fratello_... ¡Ho-hola!- Sonrió, mostrando nerviosismo y en su rostro y un deje de preocupación en su mirada- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Eso me pregunto yo. Escuché ruidos y vine a ver, pero solamente era mi tonto _fratellino_. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo... también escuché ruidos y vine a asegurarme de que no era nada...

Lovino alzó una ceja, ofendido por escuchar aquella mentira de su hermano. Este habría ido a la habitación del mayor para pedirle ayuda o similar, pero no atreverse a ir e inspeccionar.

-Está bien. Paso de discutir. Si te estás viendo con alguien, puedes decírmelo. Soy tu hermano. Incluso te apoyaré. Necesitamos una mujer en esta casa, así que...

El joven de ojos marrones asintió con nerviosismo y salió dando un portazo rápido. Lovino volvió a su cama y hasta pasadas las doce no volvió a levantarse.

Con toda la modorra del mundo, salió de cama y bajó hasta el bar tras vestirse con pocas ganas. Su hermano estaba charlando amigablemente con su amigo alemán, Ludwig. Lovino detestaba a los alemanes, aunque en especial ese. Tenía una relación demasiado cercana con el italiano menor.

-¡Mira quién se ha despertado!

-Cierra la boca- Gruñó mientras recogía el periódico de encima de la barra, como solía hacer y luego se giraba para volver a su salón.

-Necesito que vayas a comprar un par de cosas, _fratello_ \- Pidió con tono cantarín Feliciano mientras se levantaba a atender a un cliente-. La lista está en la barra.

El italiano de ojos color miel resopló en voz alta y dio una patada al aire, para luego salir del establecimiento con la lista y su cartilla en la mano.

Un frío propio de Noviembre se hizo notar nada más pisar la calle, golpeando sus mejillas.

Lovino se encogió un poco, estremeciéndose. Realmente no tenía ganas de salir.

Con toda la prisa que pudo, llegó a la tienda para comprar todo lo necesario y salir cargado con prácticamente todo licores.

Por culpa de las bolsas, caminó un rato con dificultad hasta que decidió detenerse en el primer banco que encontró. En ese momento deseó que el estúpido guardia civil que había conocido se pasease por allí como había hecho la última vez y que le ayudara con sus fuertes brazos...

Espera. Lovino no había pensado que el otro tuviera buenos brazos, simplemente pensaba que era fuerte, o eso parecía. Había podido cargar a su hermano sin muchos problemas. No tenía pensamientos homosexuales ni mucho menos. No era uno de esos despreciables errores.

Volvió a coger las bolsas, todavía algo confundido, y siguió su camino torpemente y sin ver exactamente porque estas le cubrían parte de su campo de visión. Algo se golpeó contra él, o más bien se golpeó contra algo, terminando el italiano por caer hacia atrás. Ese "algo" recogió las bolsas en el aire, evitando que tocaran el suelo y las botellas terminaran rompiéndose.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el alemán extendiendo su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡No me toques, bastardo patatero!- apartó su propia mano, la cual había acercado por puro instinto.

-Feliciano estaba preocupado porque tardabas y me pidió ir a buscarte.

-Pues vale. No me interesa.

Ludwig suspiró y siguió su camino a casa cargando las bolsas, seguido de cerca por el mayor de los Vargas, el cual refunfuñaba un poco por lo bajo. No le había gustado haber sido "salvado" de romper la compra por el alemán, mas había sido culpa del rubio ese hecho, ya que estaba en medio.

Ambos entraron en el más absoluto silencio en el bar, donde Feliciano charlaba alegremente con un joven pálido y con pelo color ceniza, albino al parecer. Bebía una cerveza y solía señalarse a sí mismo mientras hablaba. Lo hacía a gritos.

-Oh. Si es mi asombroso hermano menor- Dijo el chico de ojos color carmesí mientras dejaba la bebida sobre la mesa-. Tú debes de ser el hermano de Feli.

El italiano con ojos color ámbar se encogió de hombros. Lo que le faltaba. Otro alemán, y este era más ruidoso.

-Yo soy Gilbert, el más asombroso hombre que podrás encontrar. Kesesesese- Rio de forma curiosa-. ¿Y cuál es el nombre de la persona que tiene el honor de hablar con mi asombroso yo?

-Vete a la mierda, segundo macho patatas- Escupió con pocas ganas- No sé qué estúpida manía tiene mi hermano de juntarse con gente de vuestro país pero paso de meterme en medio.

Se quitó el abrigo y entró a su casa, dejando a los otros terriblemente confusos.

-Eso no ha sido asombroso- Soltó el hermano mayor de los alemanes-. ¿Qué bicho le ha picado a tu hermano?

-Ve... No le gustan los alemanes. Los culpa de haber empezado la gran guerra. Tuvimos que dejar Italia por ella...

* * *

 

El castaño entró en su habitación y cogió el primer libro de los pocos que tenía en la estantería para luego echarle un ojo por encima. Al leer aquellas palabras en italiano, la nostalgia le cubrió como un velo negro. Realmente extrañaba su hogar.

* * *

 

Cerca de las siete comenzó su turno. Como siempre, se sentó en su sitio. La taberna estaba desierta. Parecía como la gente ya conocía los horarios de los hermanos y siempre que era su turno, muchas menos personas visitaban el establecimiento. Eso en parte era mejor ya que se libraba de tener que hablar con españoles idiotas los cuales se quejaban de cualquier tontería que se le pasara por la cabeza.

Se preguntó si Antonio volvería. Llevaba dos noches seguidas viniendo, y aunque daba bastante propina, siempre se quedaba demasiado tiempo, y Lovino necesitaba dormir.

El alemán albino entró allí y le dedicó una mirada con cierto desprecio a Lovino, el cual se la devolvió con el doble de desagrado.

-¿Has visto a mi hermano?

-¿Por qué lo iba a haber visto?- Alzó una ceja, molesto- ¿Crees que me importa una mierda dónde está o algo?

-Había quedado con tu hermano, y se nos hace tarde.

-Son las siete. ¿Para los estúpidos alemanes eso es tarde?

-Los alemanes somos jodidamente geniales, ¿vale?- Sonrió tratando de mostrar superioridad-, pero un tonto italiano como tú no puede entenderlo.

El mencionado gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y mirar a ambos lados, bastante molesto. Se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta a su casa.

-Voy a buscar a tu asqueroso hermano patatero. No vuelvas a tocarme los cojones. Si quieres pasar por aquí, ni se te ocurra hacerlo en mí maldito turno.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo fuerte y se quedó en el sitio, observando la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-¿Pero qué... cojones?

Feliciano se apartó de Ludwig con brusquedad al escuchar la voz de su hermano mayor, el cual permanecía apoyado en la puerta sin moverse. Le había visto besándose con el alemán. Su hermano era... No podía ser. Debió haberlo alucinado. Se dio un par de golpes en las mejillas para salir del shock y ver que, efectivamente frente a él, estaba Feliciano con el rubio, por lo que lo que había visto no había sido una alucinación.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones!?- Repitió, esta vez furioso. Su hermano gritó al escucharle, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos y siendo protegido por el alemán ya que parecía que en cualquier momento el mayor de los italianos iba a saltar a los ojos del menor- ¡No me jodas!

-¡Ve! ¡Ve! _Fratello_... No es... Yo...- tartamudeó lleno de terror- No me hagas nada, por favor.

Lovino golpeó al alemán en el pecho repetidas veces con todo el acopio de fuerzas que tuvo. El rubio permaneció en el sitio, recibiendo esos golpes sin parecer importarle mucho. Lo único que quería era proteger al joven que estaba tras de él. El de ojos ambarinos puso una mueca de odio ante la pareja.

-Mi jodido hermano, un maricón- Levantó el dedo, señalando hacia este, el cual se cubrió de nuevo con el rubio- ¿Era él la razón de tus malditas escapadas a la mañana? Me pones enfermo.

- _Fratello_... Por favor- No cesaba de llorar. Aquellos gritos e insultos le estaban rompiendo el corazón viniendo de su hermano- cálmate...

-Tú, sodomita comemierda- Señaló al fornido hombre frente a él- Lárgate.

El rubio giró la cabeza un poco para observar al protegido, el cual asintió. Sin tardar mucho ni despedirse, salió de allí.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre los hermanos. Lovino realmente estaba echando humo por las orejas.

-No vuelvas a verlo.

\- Pe-pero...-Lloriqueó Feliciano, limpiándose las lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas- Veee... No me hagas eso...

-¿Pero qué clase de problema mental tienes? ¿Hola? ¿Sabes que si te descubren te fusilarán sin miramientos?

El chico de ojos marrones se llevó una mano en rostro y volvió a secárselo.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Qué crees que significa "dictadura"? Aquí hay que seguir las normas establecidas o te matan. Ni se te ocurra volver a tener ese tipo de comportamientos. Jamás- Se llevó ambas manos a las sienes y se las frotó, algo exasperado. Estaba completamente alterado. Giró sobre sus talones y puso la mano sobre el picaporte-. Mi propio hermano, marica...

Escupió cada palabra con desagrado y volvió al bar, dejando a su hermano llorando en silencio.

Aunque hubiese visto aquello, no pensaba por nada del mundo delatar a su hermano. Por dios, era su hermano. Además, el propio Lovino había tenido pensamientos similares cuando había sido joven, pensamientos que había mantenido a raya por suerte. El italiano sacudió su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos de su mente.

Atendió a unos cuantos clientes antes de que el ya conocido moreno entrase por la puerta. Parecía menos radiante que al día anterior.

-Hola, Lovi~- Saludó en tono alegre nada más verle. Su felicidad había aumentado varios niveles.

-¿Y esas confianzas? Llámame Lovino.

-Es un nombre bonito, pero prefiero Lovi. Suena menos... Agresivo- Aquella palabra salió de entre sus labios de forma parecida a un ronroneo (Un jodido ronroneo), consiguiendo alterar al camarero, el cual se había sonrojado ligeramente. Este se rio- Ponme...

-Sí, sí. Cualquier bebida con alcohol, ¿verdad?

El guardia civil pestañeó un poco perplejo un par de veces, para luego mostrar una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada.

-Me has pillado.

-Parece que siempre haces lo mismo- No pudo evitar esbozar una ligera mueca en sus labios. No estaba sonriendo. Él sólo lo hacía si hacía falta-. Al entrar parecías deprimido.

-Verte me subió el ánimo- Apoyó un codo en la barra y dejó reposar la cabeza sobre su palma de la mano.

-¡No seas marica!- Dijo el ítalo subiéndosele los colores- Ni que me conocieras de hace años o algo.

-Puede que no, pero me resultas agradable.

Lovino refunfuñó.

-¿Y qué te pasaba?

-Ya te lo contaré con el paso de la noche.

Parecía con ganas de jugar, ya que aquellas palabras se habían deslizado por sus labios con cierto tono cantarín.

-Como quieras. Sabes que te ignoraré.

-¿Ah, sí?- Entrecerró sus orbes esmeralda- ¿Quieres que me muestre molesto o algo? Piensa mi rango. Si me enfado puede pasarte algo malo.

Había tratado de sonar serio, mas su mirada y aquella tonta sonrisa delataban que no estaba más que bromeando.

-Eres un poco idiota- Le contestó el camarero, devolviéndole la sonrisa de forma inconsciente mientras dejaba la copa delante del cliente.

-Podrías variar un poco. Parece que tu hermano y tú sólo me servís lo mismo. ¿Buscáis deshaceros del whisky ya que se vende poco o porque es caro?- Preguntó mientras se llevaba la bebida a los labios. Lovino lo observó beber, sin apartar la mirada de aquella sonrisa tan cautivadora- ¿Lovi?

-¿Qué?- Salió de su ensimismamiento- ¿Qué pasa?

Antonio se rio ligeramente y apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos, acercándose un poco más al hombre frente a él. Lovino comenzó a sentir como su rostro quemaba, estando completamente sonrojado. Quizás se estaba poniendo enfermo, o eso pensó hasta que el guarda civil acercó su mano a la cara del italiano, tratando de quitarle una pelusa. Lovino se apartó todo lo que pudo, cayendo del taburete.

-¡Menuda hostia!- el español comenzó a reírse, aunque se preocupó al escuchar las quejas del otro.

" _Oh, no. Otra vez estos pensamientos no..._ " Comenzó a maldecir en su cabeza continuamente mientras escuchaba como el moreno le preguntaba si estaba bien. " _No, no, no. De ninguna forma. Este hombre no me aparece atractivo en absoluto. Sólo son idioteces por el golpe, pero no, no soy gay, nunca lo he sido. Lo de aquella vez no fue nada, no ocurrió nada._ "

-¡Estoy bien, joder!

-¿Qué te pasó? Acerqué la mano y la rehuiste como si fuera el anticristo o algo.

-Tu forma de actuar es desagradable- Bufó-. ¿Es raro que no quisiera que me tocaras?

-Eres un quejica.- Y soltó una pedorreta sacando la lengua.

Enserio, no había forma humana de que aquel hombre sentado frente a él fuera un asesino franquista.

Pudo notar como algunas miradas se le clavaban. Ciertos clientes miraban con ojos desaprobadores el hablar de esa forma con alguien apegado al régimen.

-Bueno. Antes tú también parecías decaído. Por cierto- Meció con su mano el vaso, haciendo que resonaran suavemente los hielos cuando se chocaban- ¿Pasó algo?

Pensó en lo ocurrido con su hermano y evitó mostrar siquiera emociones, costándole bastante.

-Digamos que una chica me rechazó- Inventó.

-Menudo fastidio. No has de darte por vendido. Los hombres tienen que insistir. A mí me llevó año y algo conseguir conquistar a mi pareja- Comenzó a reírse.

-Sí- Se limitó a responder.

Hubo un período de silencio entre ambos, aunque rápidamente seguían hablando de cualquier tema. El chico de ojos verdes de vez en cuando le dirigía miradas fugaces para luego seguir tranquilo, a lo suyo. Cuando iba por la cuarta copa, decidió romper la calma de sus charlas irrelevantes.

-Oye, Lovino.

El castaño se dio por aludido, saliendo del trance del cual estaba inmerso hacía un rato. Intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás al tanto de lo que ocurre en España?

-¿A qué te refieres?- Alzó una ceja, confuso.

-Mira- Señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás a los dos hombres que bebían en una mesa-. Esos dos son rojos. Están mirándome mal desde hace un buen rato y en alguna ocasión han mencionado asuntos los cuales no debería haber escuchado. ¿Sabes lo que ocurre en el país?- Repitió. A pesar del tono serio, permanecía con una ligera sonrisa, aquella perenne la cual estaba fijada en sus labios.

-Vivimos en una dictadura completamente vigilada por si se descontrola. Hay crisis y problemas sociales con el resto de países, ya que permanece neutral.

Antonio asintió.

-Sube el volumen de la música. No quiero que nos escuchen.- Esperó a que se cumpliera su petición-¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté el primer día que nos vimos?

-Fue hace dos días. Tengo mala memoria pero no tanto.

La puerta se abrió, saliendo los dos últimos clientes aun clavando sus ojos en el joven español. Este se rio. Estaban totalmente solos.

-Yo creo que no todo se basa en "bueno" y "malo", que hay tonalidades grisáceas entre el blanco y el negro. ¿Acaso son peligrosos los que buscan volver a establecer la república, donde gozaban de mayor libertad de expresión? ¿Acaso han hecho algo los homosexuales, los que expresan su opinión o los que simplemente no están completamente de acuerdo con la dictadura?

El italiano prestó completa atención a lo que su compañero estaba diciendo, con los ojos ligeramente abiertos.

-Espera. ¿Estás criticando...?

-Como ya te he dicho, no todo es blanco y negro- Sonrió-. Esto no es perfecto. ¿Acaso es correcto cargarse personas sin razones suficientes, o llevarlas a la cárcel para fusilar después aun siendo algunos inocentes? ¿Que no tengamos más opción que acatar todas y cada una de las normas que se nos imponen, con represión, amenazas, y sobretodo, ignorancia?

Lovino echó una mirada rápida a la bebida en la mano de su compañero, preguntándose en qué momento se le había subido de esa manera. Estaba criticando abiertamente, aunque en voz baja, a la dictadura, un guardia civil a un camarero que conocía de hacía tres días.

-¿Tú qué opinas al respecto?

-No me gusta mucho eso de asesinar, mas el resto me es indiferente.

-Porque no todo es realmente tan malo, ¿verdad? Ya en la otra situación también se engañaba y asesinaba, sólo que de forma más disimulada. Mentir es una buena forma de permanecer en el poder.

El italiano sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón. Sonaba tan... Serio. Diferente al anterior Antonio que hacía prácticamente nada estaba frente a él.

-Su-supongo...

-Antes me preguntaste mi razón para haber estado deprimido antes. Bien. Esta es mi razón de estar decaído: verme forzado a vivir en algo como esto, fingiendo que me parece bien, que comparto sus ideales mientras lleno de plomo el pecho de personas que solo buscan pelear por derechos que hace 10 años eran suyos. ¿Pero qué hacer si tu padre te inculca estos pensamientos y te mete a guarda? Y ahora por culpa de beber, no puedo parar de soltar estas mierdas, y… ¡Qué a gusto me he quedado!

Las palabras resbalaban de sus labios con demasiado dolor. Era como si hubiese estado excesivo tiempo guardándolas para sí. En tan sólo unos segundos había cambiado completamente.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

-Porque necesito desahogarme y eres un camarero- Se rio-. Realmente no lo sé. Digamos que siento que puedo confiar en ti.

-Mira que eres raro.

En cierta forma, Lovino también sentía una sensación rara cerca del español, como si se conocieran de mucho antes. Era algo en cierta forma desconcertante.

-¿Te es hora de cerrar?

-Queda un cuarto de hora. Puedes... Puedes quedar más tiempo si quieres.

Antonio miró algo sorprendido al joven frente a él, para luego dedicarle aquella sonrisa tan luminosa de la cual el italiano comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

-No importa, de verdad. Además, mañana tengo que madrugar.

Una pequeña decepción se pudo hacer notar en el rostro del chico de ojos ambarinos. Asintió.

-Lo que sea, bastardo.

\- ¿Querías que me quedara más?

-¿¡Qué!? No.- Giró la cabeza hacia otro lado, evitando mirar al español para fingir estar indignado.

-Ya, claro...- Soltó una risita por lo bajo- Al final te he caído bien.

-Eres alguien con quien hablar. Realmente es aburrido este trabajo.

-Yo ojalá pudiera decir eso- Vio hacia su copa vacía un momento-. En fin. Nos vemos mañana, Lovi.

-Lovino.

-Lovi- Repitió con seguridad y tono firme.

-Lovino- Remarcó la última sílaba. Estaba sintiéndose ciertamente ridículo.

-Lovi, no.

El moreno se levantó del asiento e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, todavía mostrando una sonrisa llena de mofa en su boca.

-Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Creo que está bien, aunque no hubiera demasiado spamano de momento. Si tenéis prisa, no os preocupes porque no tardará demasiado. Me ha dolido tener que poner tales palabras...  
> Antonio emo es un poeta (?)
> 
> ¡Espero que os haya gustado y hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

El despertador sonó como siempre a la hora indicada, y con despertador es referido a Feliciano.

- _Fratello_...- Llamó a su puerta. El tono de su voz era asustado.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hoy es tu turno de mañana... Ve...

-Está bien, joder.

Con bastante calma a pesar de la hora, se levantó y estiró completamente. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla cuando bostezó.

-Feliciano.

El otro, dándose por aludido, giró hacia él, justo antes de salir por la puerta.

\- ¿Ve? ¿Qué pasa?

-Ayer te grité por algo que no tiene pase, y quiero saber ahora cuánto tiempo llevas con eso.

Su hermano se sonrojó ligeramente, todavía asustado y temeroso a que le dijera algo.

\- Ayer... Bueno, sólo pasó ayer, sólo un... Ve... Un beso...-Las palabras costaban salir, mas consiguió decirle la verdad a su hermano.

-No lo repitas. Olvídate de él.

-Pero...

El mayor de los Vargas miró hacia él de forma amenazadora.

-¿Sabes lo que hacen tipos como Antonio? Prefería esconderte una verdad tan obvia pero no me dejas opción. Matan a mucha gente a la cual consideran errores, y los de tu "tipo" también los consideran como tal.

El chico de ojos marrones abrió estos, para luego mirar a ambos lados, temeroso.

-E-eso no es cierto.

-Cogen el fusil y te disparan. Así de fácil. No vuelvas a verle.

Feliciano asintió, asustado, y se fue de allí.

El otro se revolvió un poco el pelo y salió de la cama. Sabía que a una persona como Feliciano lo mejor era ocultarle todo, mas no le había quedado opción. Todavía no podía creerse que su propio hermano fuera aquello.

* * *

Los días pasaron con calma, recibiendo visitas casi diarias del joven llamado Antonio. La mayoría de las veces que iba pedía algo, y otras simplemente se limitaba a charlar alegremente con él o su hermano. Sin darse casi cuenta, llegó diciembre.

A mediados de ese mes, Antonio, a pesar de prometer ir a la noche siguiente, no fue. Es más, no pisó el bar en medio mes, ni siquiera se cruzó con él en algún momento. Comenzaba a echar en falta sus charlas, ya que el español había conseguido caerle bastante bien, inlcuso ser su amigo, mas eso nunca lo reconocería.

* * *

Limpió la mesa la cual había sido vaciada recientemente y sirvió otra bebida mientras Feliciano se encargaba de atender a dos clientes más. Los domingos la gente solía frecuentar más el local y todo iba a un ritmo más frenético, aunque sin llegar a un nivel exagerado.

-Feliciano. Me voy.

El menor se giró, confuso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué?

-Voy a salir un rato. Ahora no hay mucha gente, ya pasó lo peor hasta la noche, así que iré a airearme un poco.

Y salió por la puerta, sin permitir siquiera a su hermano rechistar.

Se notaba que era casi enero. El cambio de temperatura había sido suave, pero había disminuido y se sentía con facilidad. En ese momento se arrepintió de no haber cogido más que una simple cazadora.

Ráfagas de aire iban y venían continuamente, suaves pero frías. Al menos no estaba nublado. Desde lejos, el alemán problemático se le quedó observando, hasta que decidió ir a por él. Sin miramientos, el italiano salió corriendo, con miedo a que Ludwig lo partiera por la mitad como si de una rama seca se tratara. Como no era demasiado rápido, llegó a alcanzarlo.

-¿¡Q-qué quieres!? ¿Vienes a hacerme algo? ¡Te advierto que soy más fuerte de lo que parece!

La amenaza había sonado vacía, mientras el italiano temblaba exageradamente y trataba de recuperar el aliento tras aquella huida fallida.

-¿Cómo está Feliciano?

Lovino alzó una ceja, molesto. Además de haberlo perseguido como un psicópata, tuvo la valentía de preguntarle por su hermano.

-¿Por qué debería de contestar a eso?

-Tras aquella vez, no lo he vuelto a ver. Por favor. Contesta sólo a eso. Te dejaré en paz.

El chico de ojos color ámbar no aflojó su expresión de enojo ni un milímetro. No obstante, se sentía algo más aliviado al saber que no se habían vuelto a ver.

-Está genial sin ti. Se dio cuenta del error que había cometido y ahora busca compensarlo con chicas.

Sin dejar que el otro contestara, siguió su camino. Sabía que había sido poco ético por su parte, pero era la única manera de mantener a su hermano lejos de aquella amenaza. Ludwig no dijo nada.

El castaño se acercó al kiosco más cercano y compró un periódico. Como siempre, trató de descifrar aquellas palabras en español, consiguiendo entender lo mínimo. A pesar de que Feliciano se había esforzado en enseñarle a escribir en español, no había conseguido su cometido. Con cierta frustración, cerró este. Unos ojos verdes conocidos estaban cerca de él cuando alzó la mirada.

-¡Hola, Lovi!

El chico sintió como su corazón se detenía del susto. Hacía menos de dos segundos estaba completamente sólo.

-¿¡No podías aparecer como una persona normal, joder!?

Este se rio, frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza y así acariciando los ligeros rizos color chocolate que tenía.

-Quería darte un pequeño susto. Lo siento...- Puso una mirada de cachorrito, consiguiendo que Lovino rodara los ojos en señal de rendición- Ah, sí. Siento también no haber podido ir en este mes. He estado muy ocupado en una misión que me asignaron, y organizando la boda nada más volver. Mi chica se quejaba por no ayudarla, así que no me quedó más remedio.

El italiano asintió, algo incómodo por haberle escuchado algo al moreno, pero no sabía exactamente el qué. Quizás eran retazos del malestar por el susto.

-No tienes la obligación de venir a mi bar, idiota, ni me hace falta una puta explicación.

Antonio volvió a sonreír, como siempre. El italiano se preguntó cuándo aquellas sonrisas eran de verdad y cuando simplemente ocultaban sus emociones.

-¿Y qué haces por aquí?

-Me tomé un descanso. Mi hermano está ocupándose del lugar.

-¿Has dejado a tu hermano sólo en el bar un domingo?- Puso mirada y tono reprobatorios- Muy mal. Vamos para allá.

-¿Qué?

-He dicho "vamos"- Agarró su mano sin pudor alguno y tiró de él, arrastrándole camino al bar.

-¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡¿Pero qué confianzas son esas?!

La gente detuvo su paseo para observarlos. Algunos murmuraban, otros simplemente dedicaban miradas reprobatorias.

-Nos están mirando... ¡Para!

A pesar de que Antonio no llevaba en aquel momento su uniforme, la gente del lugar sabía cuál era su ocupación.

-¡No es un rebelde! Dejen de prestar atención y vuelvan a lo suyo. Aire, aire- Movió la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, como espantándolos. Cuando todos dejaron de prestarle atención, volvió a tirar de Lovino-. Vamos, hombre. No le hagas eso a tu hermano.

El italiano resopló y consiguió zafarse del agarre del moreno. Ambos caminaron hacia el establecimiento con paso tranquilo. Al llegar, como se imaginaba Lovino, sólo estaban allí un puñado de personas.

-Te dije que se las podía arreglar bien él solo, imbécil.

-Bueno. Igualmente te fuiste en tu turno y eso no se hace.

Feliciano les saludó desde la barra, con su típica sonrisa la cual molestaba al italiano mayor.

-¡Hola! ¡Aquí, aquí!

-¡Es obvio que vas a estar ahí, idiota! ¡No hace falta que nos lo indiques!

A su lado, el chico de ojos verdes comenzó a reírse. Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro. Lovino pensó que las banquetas estaban demasiado cerca, ya que casi podía rozar con su pierna la del español pegado a él. Eso le ponía nervioso.

-¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme?- Preguntó el menor de los Vargas, con cierta curiosidad.

-Día libre- Sonrió-. Dio la casualidad de que me encontré con Lovino, porque realmente tenía que ir a la tienda. No pasará nada porque llegue unos minutos tarde.

-Hacía tiempo que no pasabas por aquí. Lovino te echaba de menos.

El nombrado, el cual acababa de servirse algo de agua en un vaso, derramó esta por encima de la mesa de la impresión. Sus colores se le subieron varios tonos.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!?- Agarró un paño y secó la barra con mala leche- No eché de menos al tío este.

-Pero si algunos días comentabas que...

El chico de ojos marrones cerró la boca ante aquella mirada de completo odio que su hermano le estaba brindando. Si seguía hablando, estaría muerto.

-¿Y qué tal te va en tu trabajo?

-Bien, supongo- El moreno se encogió de hombros-. Todo lo bien que puede ir ese tipo de trabajos.

La expresión de Feliciano cambió a una más deprimida. Su hermano supo la razón. Al fin y al cabo había descubierto lo que varios de aquellos hombres hacían por órdenes del Caudillo.

-Porque... ¿haces cosas malas?- Preguntó el menor tratando de sonar inocente.

-¡Cambiemos de tema!- Antonio sacudió las manos restándole importancia y amplió la sonrisa- ¿Cómo llevas tu estancia en España?

Lovino dejó de escuchar a partir de ese punto. Tampoco es que le interesara en exceso lo que aquellos dos hablaran. "Bla, bla... Ve" "Bla, bla... monotonía" "Bla, bla... boda" "Bla, bla... Ludwig". Giró el rostro hacia ambos al escuchar aquel nombre, con miedo a que su hermano hubiera dicho algo fuera de lugar.

-¿Se vino aquí también por lo mismo? Menuda casualidad que os conocierais- Sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Es un gran amigo!

El italiano mayor suspiro, aliviado. Su hermano no era tan estúpido como él creía por suerte.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron. La mirada aun preocupada del chico lo delataba, mas el otro no parecía enterarse de la situación. El moreno sonrió y siguió charlando con el menor de los Vargas.

-Oye- Lovino se metió, alzando ligeramente la voz-. No es por molestar o ser pesado, pero... ¿Tú no tenías que ir a la tienda?

El chico de ojos verdes alzó ambas cejas, dándose cuenta del despiste.

-¡Oh, porras! Me va a matar- Se levantó del sitio con un movimiento rápido y con tanta elegancia como un borracho a las cuatro de la mañana-. Nos vemos.

Y salió de allí como alma que lleva al diablo. El menor de los camareros comenzó a reírse.

-No parece tan terrorífico como lo que me has contado.

-Yo no te dije que Antonio fuera peligroso o lo pareciera. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, en general. Aunque no sea malo, sí puede contar algo y... no quiero que te pase nada, idiota.

Feliciano miró algo confuso a su hermano, pero asintió a lo dicho.

-Oye, _fratello_. ¿Por qué no querías que supiera que estuviste aburrido sin él?

-¿Para alimentar su ego inflado? No, gracias. Lo que menos necesita es que se lo aumenten.

* * *

Lovino despertó cerca de las doce del mediodía. Abrió de mala gana los ojos y bostezó ampliamente. Se había acostado tarde al día anterior, atendiendo de un lado a otro mientras el pesado del guardia civil trataba de charlar con él, estando tan ocupado.

Volvió a acostarse en cama, para luego coger de la mesilla de noche el libro que había dejado a medias.

Era algo curioso que una persona con el dinero de Lovino se dedicara a leer, sobre todo con tal porcentaje de analfabetismo, pero por suerte para él, le habían enseñado de pequeño, y era lo único que podría llamarse "entretenido". Además, en esos momentos el libro que tenía en ambas manos era considerado "inapropiado" o "peligroso" para la dictadura. Le importó rábano y medio cuando se enteró. Ese libro llevaba con él años e iba a esconderlo si hiciera falta para así poder quedárselo.

Cerca de las dos y media recibió las constantes y chirriantes llamadas a comer de su hermano. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y le gritó que ya le había escuchado la primera vez. Volviendo de mal humor, dejó el capítulo sin terminar.

La comida transcurrió en silencio, intercambiando de vez en cuando alguna pregunta y respuesta. Ninguno se veía realmente interesado en hablar, y eso era bastante raro en Feliciano. Algo dudoso, el italiano le preguntó.

-¿Qué coño te pasa hoy, idiota?

El menor alzó la vista de su plato para mirar a su hermano, el cual estaba apoyando la cabeza en una palma de la mano.

-Nada- Parecía confuso-. ¿Por?

-Estás muy callado y eso es raro. Normalmente estarías soltando alguna chorrada sobre lo genial que es comer pasta ya que es difícil de conseguir, y me darías cinco razones estúpidas para recalcar tu teoría, o también podrías estar hablando de cualquier chica que has visto pasar cerca del bar, o también me echarías en cara sin darte cuenta que consigues más propinas que yo.

Feliciano pestañeó un par de veces, algo perplejo. ¿Realmente era tan predecible siempre?

-Es que esta pasta está deliciosa y no quería fastidiarlo hablando. Ve…

-Ya... Claro...- Alzó una ceja- Dime la verdad.

El menor recogió su plato y cubiertos de la mesa y salió de la cocina a paso acelerado.

-¡Eh! ¿¡Así pretendes disimular!? ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Se levantó al igual que su hermano, sólo que este de una forma más lenta y perezosa.

El chico había salido de casa corriendo, así que cuando se dio cuenta de eso, refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo y prefirió quedarse en casa.

No mucho después abrió el bar, algo de mala gana porque su hermano no había vuelto aun.

Como siempre, una jornada calmada, hasta que Antonio entró por la puerta. Era de tarde, por lo que aquel gesto lo dejó algo confundido.

-¡Hola, Lovi!

-"Lovino"- Corrigió, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

-Hoy me han cambiado el horario al nocturno- Buscó algo con la mirada, fracasando-. ¿Qué tal?

-Como siempre. Si buscas a mi hermano, no está. Se largó sin avisar.

-Una lástima.

Aquellas palabras molestaron de sobremanera al ítalo. Otro más que prefería a Feliciano antes que él, y siendo el español, un medio amigo, el que había dicho aquello, le había dolido más.

-Si no has venido por algo más, lárgate.

El moreno dibujó una mueca de confusión en su rostro, para luego reírse ligeramente.

-Lo estaba buscando para preguntarle si podía encargarse del bar para así poder salir un rato tú y yo. Hoy que tengo libre de tarde...

Un color rojo intenso comenzó a apoderarse de las mejillas del menor nada más escucharle.

-Ah. Era eso- Escondió su rostro como pudo, girándose un poco para que así el español no se diera cuenta del color que tenía. Se sentía idiota-. Será otro día porque, como ya te he dicho, mi hermano se ha ido sin avisar.

-¿Y no puedes cerrar el bar un ratito?

El joven de ojos ambarinos frunció el ceño.

-¿Pero qué te crees, que me sobra el dinero o algo? No puedo darme esos lujos, bastardo.

-Pues tendré que quedarme aquí.

-Nadie te obliga a ello.

El guardia civil echó un vistazo a la clientela del bar mientras el camarero iba a atender a alguien. A la vuelta, decidió preguntar, algo de suma importancia que acababa de notar.

-¿Por qué al resto de clientes le sirves la bebida con una sonrisa y a mí no?

-No les sirvo con "una sonrisa". Sólo no les pongo cara de asco, además, ellos no son tan bastardos como tú- Respondió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pues es injusto... ¿Tanto me odias que me sirve siempre como si fuera estiércol?

-Sí.

Antonio infló las mejillas a modo de enfado, mientras el italiano sonreía ante aquel gesto. Ambos sabían que bromeaba.

-Oh, vamos, Lovi.

-Sólo si me llamas Lovino.

-En ese caso, paso- Le devolvió la sonrisa para luego cambiar la expresión imitando a la típica del malhumorado joven frente a él-, Lovi.

El menor no pudo evitar esbozar una curvatura en la comisura de sus labios. Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Y... por qué no aprovechas esta tarde libre para estar con tu futura mujer?- Decidió preguntar, curioso. Para estar prometido, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con él.

Su pregunta había hecho que quedara de entrometido. Para mostrar indiferencia, se giró un poco, mirando al estante de las botellas. Casual.

-Te he dicho que me apetecía quedar contigo. A ella ya la suelo ver a menudo.

-¿Y no tienes amigos con los que salir en vez de molestar a un camarero?

Vale. Esa pregunta seguramente sí habría molestado al moreno.

-Uno está ocupado fuera de aquí, y el otro se niega a venir. Dice que no le gustas- Se encogió de hombros-. No entiendo por qué.

El joven italiano no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente ante aquel comentario Algo le había dicho que le resultara agradable. " _¿En serio no lo entiendes, subnormal?_ " pensó mientras trataba de cubrirse la sonrisa con la palma de la mano, de forma poco efectiva.

Al chico de ojos verdes esa sonrisa le parecía adorable.

Feliciano decidió aparecer una hora después. Parecía algo molesto, mas al ver que su hermano no estaba solo, decidió seguir como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Ve~ Hola.

-¡Qué bueno que estés aquí!- Dijo el español, sonriendo ampliamente- Verás. Quería salir con tu hermano un rato, y como no estabas...

-Ah- Giró la cabeza hacia su hermano y para luego volver a Antonio-. Sí, sí. Me encargo yo. Además, era mi turno, ¡así que no os preocupéis!

El moreno agarró el brazo del mayor de los hermanos y se despidió, saliendo ambos de allí.

-¡Suéltame, marica!

-Lo siento, lo siento- Lo liberó mientras se reía-. Vamos.

* * *

Febrero comenzó fuerte, con lluvias torrenciales y un frío húmedo que se calaba en los huesos. Debido al mal tiempo, poca gente pasaba por el establecimiento, y era razonable. ¿Quién, después de una tarde de trabajo, querría arriesgarse a ir a tomar algo para al salir encontrarse un diluvio? Poca gente. Una, Antonio. Lovino se había acostumbrado a la presencia del Guardia Civil, y por desgracia para él, muchas veces se sentía incómodo a su lado. Obviamente, el propio italiano sospechaba que esa incomodidad era debida a ciertos posibles sentimientos pecaminosos y prohibidos, mas no pensaba reconocerlo a pesar de aquellos recurrentes sueños en los que el moreno aparecía y lo besaba. Él no tenía atracción por el Guardia Civil.

Su hermano desde aquel día donde había huido tras comer, no le había vuelto a hablar de la misma forma. Finalmente, cuando le había sacado información, le había confesado haberse encontrado con Ludwig y que este le rehuyera como si se tratara de un monstruo. Ambos en el fondo sabían que la culpa era de Lovino, mas este quería seguir pensando que había hecho lo correcto.

Ni él mismo sabía qué era correcto.

\- ¿Mañana cerráis el bar?

Antonio se había sorprendido por aquel comentario. El de ojos color miel asintió.

-Mi hermano está enfermo y me lo pidió. Supongo que no pasa nada por no abrir un día.

-Eso está bien. Se podría quedar por ahí.

-No entiendo tu obsesión conmigo. ¿Qué pensaría tu mujer de esto?

-No parece molesta- Comenzó a reírse. Eso fastidiaba al italiano-. Es muy comprensiva. ¿Alguna vez te conté cuando me olvidé de nuestro aniversario? ¡No le importó en absoluto…!

Lovino se sirvió una copa ante la mirada de confusión del chico de ojos esmeralda, interrumpiéndolo así. Se lo bebió de dos tragos, para luego sentir como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas. Prefería estar ebrio a escuchar a Antonio hablar de su maravillosa mujer. Su visión volvió a la normalidad y se dispuso a escuchar lo que el otro fuera a decir.

-¿Y eso?- El español comenzó a reírse, extrañado- Creo que es la primera vez que te veo beber algo.

-Mañana no trabajo. Para una noche que puedo beber...

-Bien dicho- Volvió a reírse, mas no tocó su vaso.

-¿De verdad que no tienes nada mejor que hacer que quedar conmigo?- Se tumbó en la mesa todavía sentado en la banqueta. Las manos le colgaron de la barra- Creo que hay opciones mucho más agradables.

-Pero yo estoy contigo porque quiero. Obviamente tengo otras opciones, pero me apetece. Sabes que pienso que eres muy agradable.

¿Por qué parecía tan homosexual? A Lovino eso le frustraba. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de seducirlo, y lo conseguía. Observó unos segundos los labios del español, como siempre sonriendo. ¿Qué tenía esa sonrisa? Bebió otro vaso entero y se quedó confundido por sus propios pensamientos. No, no acababa de pensar que Antonio lo seducía con su voz y mirada, o con lo que podía admirar bajo el uniforme de guardia. De acuerdo que en aquellos casi tres meses desde que lo había visto por primera vez se había vuelto su mejor amigo y creía que era agradable, pero de ahí a sentirse atraído hacia él había un paso enorme. Aunque sí que aquella boca le atraía. Quizás fuera por su tono de voz, la sonrisa o porque decía cosas estúpidas sin parar.

-¿Estás nervioso por la boda?- Preguntó, tratando de quitarse aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza, casi apartándolos con la mano.

-Oh. No mucho, la verdad. Ella está como una loca, mas yo... Me lo tomo con tranquilidad.

Lovino frunció el ceño.

-Te vas a casar. Deberías mostrar más, no sé, entusiasmo.

-Son años con ella. Creo que no debería estar asustado sabiendo que es la "elegida".

El italiano se vio molesto por aquella contestación y rellenó su propio vaso por tercera vez, para luego beber el contenido. Fingió una arcada.

-Por favor. ¿Quién es la mujer de la relación?

-Yo, supongo- Comenzó a reírse. Otra vez era tentador el movimiento de su boca.

-Se nota sólo con verte la cara.

-¡Oye!

Música de fondo ante un silencio repentino. Otra vez el pasodoble del primer día. Trajo recuerdos al ya borracho camarero el cual comenzó a maldecir su mala suerte por haber conocido al español. Realmente los días habían pasado mucho más rápido con Antonio a su lado. Tenía a alguien con quien hablar y que le escuchara aunque no tuviera nada que contar. Miró a su vaso otra vez vacío y frunció ligeramente las cejas. No le gustaba tener aquellos sentimientos extraños y maricas hacia el moreno.

-¿Has tenido alguna vez una relación, Lovi?

El italiano salió de su ensimismamiento, prestando atención al chico de ojos verdes que tenía justo frente a él, mirándole con curiosidad y un ligero brillo en su mirada. El alcohol hacía efecto en él, por lo que su capacidad receptora había disminuido considerablemente.

-Tuve varios encontronazos con mujeres- Soltó-, aunque una vez se podría decir que tuve una relación. Ella estaba casada, era una vecina... Digamos que nos estuvimos viendo un tiempo. Ella decía cosas como que dejaría a su marido por mí, que vernos así sería sólo temporal. Me tuvo de esa forma año y medio, creo recordar. Como te imaginarás, me tomó el pelo.

El español alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido.

-¿En serio?

-Así es la vida- Sonrió un poco-. Tenía quince años, así que... Con esa edad es fácil engañar a cualquiera. Promete un caldero lleno de oro y te lo creerán.

El moreno levantó ligeramente la mano, para dejarla sobre la de Lovino, el cual se sonrojó al notar cómo le tocaba sin que pasara realmente nada. Acarició un par de veces el dorso de la mano del italiano, viendo hacia abajo. Su piel era completamente cálida.

-Lo siento. No quería sacar un tema así... Supongo que será doloroso. Y yo hablando de mi mujer todo este tiempo...

Siguió hablando, pero el italiano ya no le escuchaba. Estaba centrado en ver como la mirada alegre característica de este estaba algo decaída, simplemente por lo que él, Lovino Vargas, le había contado. Se preocupaba en exceso por el italiano. Únicamente pensó que ojalá el español se callara. No dejaba de hablar, y él no le estaba atendiendo. Arqueó las cejas. No le era importante el tema de aquella mujer en aquellos años de su juventud, pero el de ojos verdes continuaba moviendo la boca, articulando palabras las cuales Lovino prefería ignorar para simplemente atender a la calidez de su mano y lo suaves que parecían sus labios.

Unos segundos después, el moreno se había quedado en silencio. Los labios del italiano contra los suyos le habían impedido seguir con lo que estaba diciendo.

Lovino simplemente se había inclinado hasta llegar al otro, para luego agarrarle la camisa con ambas manos y tirar de esta hacia él, consiguiendo así acercar al español lo suficiente como para besarlo con mucha brusquedad.

Cada parte de su cuerpo quemaba, y más cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Se apartó con fuerza, para mirar directamente a Antonio a los ojos, el cual mostraba una mirada de sorpresa. Rápidamente esta cambió a otra que alarmó todavía más al italiano. Parecía... Miedo. El menor se llevó ambas manos a los labios, temeroso y sin poder creer que acababa de hacer. Lo había besado. Había besado a un hombre, a su mejor amigo, a un guardia civil. La había fastidiado completamente en tan sólo tres segundos. Esperó a la respuesta del español, la cual no llegó exactamente.

Antonio dio un par se pasos hacia atrás, despacio. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el ítalo que se había quedado estático en el sitio. Murmuró un par de palabras inentendibles, para luego echar a correr, cerrando la puerta del local de un golpe.

El italiano se encogió sobre sí mismo y se dejó caer lentamente, terminando en el suelo. Poco a poco comenzó a asimilar lo que iba a pasar, sabiendo que el guardia civil lo delataría, iría a la cárcel y luego lo fusilarían sin piedad contra el paredón donde ya muchos habían muerto, para luego tirar su cadáver a una fosa común y dejar que la cal viva royera sus tejidos. No debía haber bebido. No debía haber besado aquellos labios. No debía haberse enamorado de otro hombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Podéis sentir eso? Es EL DRAMA acercándose. Okno.   
> Un final algo dramático el del capítulo, ¿no lo creen? Espero que os haya gustado.


	4. Chapter 4

El moreno comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que se estremeciera levemente. Aquellas caricias le hacían cosquillas. El italiano gimió al notar como los labios de Antonio bajaban por su espalda desnuda, mientras le acariciaba constantemente con una mano en el muslo. El español volvió a subir de la misma manera que había bajado y mordió la oreja del chico el cual sentía que no podía moverse bajo el fuerte agarre del mayor. Antonio estaba sobre él, haciendo con sus propias piernas que las suyas estuvieran ligeramente abiertas. A pesar de estar encima, no le resultaba pesado.

-A... Antonio- Susurró Lovino al sentir como la ágil mano del moreno se colaba por el interior de su ropa interior y comenzaba a acariciar la entrepierna de este-. ¿Qué haces?

-¿No es obvio?- Susurró también el español, sonriendo de una forma diferente a la habitual- Te gusto, así que pienso complacerte.

-Esto está mal. Ambos somos hombres.

-¿Y qué?- Sujetó con fuerza la erección del italiano, consiguiendo que este jadeara- Eso parecía no importarte ayer cuando me besaste.

Todas aquellas imágenes de la noche anterior pasaron por la cabeza de Lovino. La mano dejó de acariciar la zona para masturbarle de forma lenta pero efectiva. El juicio comenzó a nublársele al italiano.

-Eso fue el alcohol.

-¿Hmm? ¿De verdad?- Bajó lentamente la única prenda que le quedaba al de ojos ambarinos y lamió sus propios labios, sintiéndose hambriento- De todas formas, un agujero es un agujero. Es lo mismo.

Sin esperárselo siquiera, Lovino notó un dolor desgarrador mientras el español reía encima de él. Comenzó a ser embestido con rudeza, paralizándosele el cuerpo. Era demasiado doloroso, él no quería. Empezó a gritarle que parara, mas este no lo hizo. Deseó llorar pero las lágrimas se le resistieron.

* * *

En un gemido, Lovino se despertó. Su rostro ardía y alguna lágrima se había aventurado a resbalarle por las mejillas.

Una profunda vergüenza se apoderó de él, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Notó como alguien le agarraba la camiseta. Al girarse, completamente aterrado, vio que sólo era su hermano, durmiendo y murmurando cualquier chorrada en italiano. ¿En qué momento se había metido en su cama? Acarició el cabello de Feliciano y volvió a su posición inicial, pensando en aquel sueño que le estaba torturando. Había sido un sueño, mas se había sentido tan vívido... Se sonrojó completamente al pensar en que había tenido semejante sueño con Antonio, para luego recordar claramente la cara de miedo que este le había dedicado poco antes de salir corriendo sin decir siquiera palabra. Volvió a sentir como una lágrima quería salir, y dejó que así fuera. Total, su hermano estaba durmiendo y necesitaba desahogarse. Poco tiempo de vida le quedaba antes de ser llevado por ser "un sucio homosexual".

* * *

En todo el día no pudo evitar estar en alerta. Cualquier sonido que escuchara era una amenaza y conseguía erizarle la piel por puro pánico.

La tarde le pasó realmente despacio. A pesar de esperar a ser detenido, no llegó en todo el día, ni tarde, ni entrando la noche. Eso le asustó más, ya que podrían entrar mientras dormía y llevárselo frente a su hermano, el cual todavía estaba algo enfermo.

Otra cosa que no le salía de la cabeza era que Antonio no había ido a recogerle, a pesar de haber quedado. Era razonable, por supuesto. Después de haber hecho tal acto, estaba seguro que si sobrevivía, el español no se le volvería a acercar. Se sintió mal por lo ocurrido, ya que había perdido a su único amigo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino sintió como su cuerpo podía relajarse un poco. Había sobrevivido la primera noche, y al parecer, su hermano estaba también bien, otra vez en su cama. ¿En qué momento de la noche se había metido? Sea como fuera, en cierta forma ver a Feliciano tan relajado durmiendo a su lado le transmitía cierta calma. Parecía que su enfado ya se le había calmado.

-¿ _Fratello_? ¿Pasa algo?

El menor había abierto los ojos un poco, para observar la preocupación en los ojos de su hermano. Este simplemente sonrió.

-Nada, idiota. Vuelve a dormir. Voy a abrir el bar.

Se vistió con algo de calma, sin tener realmente ganas de ir y empezar a servir a la gente, ya que como su hermano seguía ligeramente enfermo, le tocaba hacer todo el turno a él solo. Además, no estaba muy de humor como para ello.

Bajó las escaleras con pesadez y abrió la puerta del local. Como siempre, se sentó en su típico asiento y cogió el periódico que al día anterior no se había atrevido a leer. Como pudo llegar a entender, sólo vio noticias decepcionantes. La gran guerra seguía en marcha, con las potencias del eje ganando terreno. No iba a poder volver a Italia ni aunque quisiera.

La puerta del local se abrió, entrando un par de caras ligeramente conocidas para él. Clientes recurrentes. Les atendió y volvió a sentarse, como un robot autómata. En el fondo, seguía asustado y mirando continuamente la puerta, esperando a que en cualquier momento entraran los que acabarían con su vida.

Debían ser las cinco cuando Gilbert entró en el bar, poniendo una mueca de desagrado al ver a Lovino.

-Yo tampoco me alegro de verte. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está Feliciano?

-Enfermo- Aunque hubiera querido mentir, no habría sido capaz- ¿Por?

-Quería hablar con él sobre ciertos asuntos.

-Si esos "asuntos" son sobre un alemán armario, no. Además, no está con ganas de hablar con alguien. Vuelve otro día, o mejor, no vuelvas.

El albino hizo caso omiso y se sentó en el asiento donde el español siempre se sentaba. Eso encrespó los nervios del de ojos color miel.

-Sirve a su magnificencia una cerveza.

-¿Y dónde está, si se puede saber?

El de ojos escarlata río socarronamente.

-Muy gracioso. Tienes suerte de que sea asombroso y tenga paciencia.

Lovino refunfuñó un poco, mas fue a coger la comanda.

-Por cierto... ¿Sabes qué le ha pasado a Antonio?

Al escuchar ese nombre casi se le cayó la bebida al suelo. Se recompuso y fingió indiferencia.

-¿Cómo sabes que lo conozco? ¿Y tú de qué lo conoces?

-Es amigo mío, y como me tiene hablado demasiado de ti, pensé que quizás sabrías algo. Al menos, hace un par de días fuera a darte una visita, incluso me había dicho de ir, mas aunque soy increíble, no quise venir.

-Pues no. No sé qué le ha pasado, ¿por? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo?

Aquel tono de voz había sonado más asustado de lo que había querido.

-Me enteré de que tuvo problemas.

Lovino tragó en seco.

-¿Q-qué clase de problemas?- Calma, Lovino. No se refiere a algo peligroso.

-No lo sé ni yo muy bien. Creo que con la mujer.

Pinchazo directo al estómago. Quizás por su culpa ahora él y su mujer estaban peleados. Quizás se había enterado de alguna forma del beso y se lo había tomado como que su prometido era homosexual. La cabeza del italiano comenzó a tratar todas las posibles ideas de cómo había pasado aquello, girando aquellos engranajes imaginarios de su cerebro a velocidades vertiginosas.

Mientras, el alemán bebía con algo de calma su cerveza.

-¿Acaso le dio un gatillazo?- Preguntó, tratando de sonar a broma, mas esa idea también había pasado por su cabeza.

-Te acabo de decir que no lo sé muy bien. Aprende un poco de mi gran persona y escucha a la gente.

" _Menudo idiota_ ", pensó.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el asombroso albino volvió a hablar.

-¿Tú de verdad crees que le pasó eso?

-Tiene cara de que le ocurre a menudo.

Gilbert rio.

-Un poco, pero es un tío asombroso. No tanto como yo, pero de los que más.

-Supongo.

-Ahora cuéntame qué le pasó contigo.

El ítalo dejó caer el periódico de la impresión. Lo recogió, todavía asustado, y volvió al sitio.

-¿Quién dice que ocurriera algo?

-Es muy obvio. No soy tan ingenuo como puedes pensar. ¿He dicho ya que soy increíble?

-Varias veces.

-Pues eso. Es obvio que es pasó algo. ¿Trataste de robarle a la prometida? ¿Eres un rojo acaso?- Tragó saliva- ¿Te metiste con los tomates?

El alemán era realmente idiota.

-Exacto. Me metí con los tomates- Se encogió de hombros, sonando algo indiferente–. Sólo una broma, pero se lo tomó muy mal.

-¡Lo sabía! Joder, tío- Esa manera de llamarle molestó a Lovino-, con esas cosas no se juega si Antonio está presente. Reza a Dios para que te perdone el españolito.

Lovino sonrió ligeramente, pensando en que ojalá hubiera sido eso y no lo ocurrido.

Poco después, Gilbert marchó del local, dándole el recado de informar a su hermano sobre aquella visita. No lo haría.

Esperó en silencio a que alguien más entrara y le distrajera un poco para no estar tan aterrado por el tema. Feliciano comenzó a llamarlo para que le hiciera caso.

-¿Qué quieres?- Preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos mientras mostraba su obvia molestia- Recuerda que estoy en el bar.

-Ve… ¿Puedes traerme algo de alcohol?

-¿¡Qué!?

-Me duele la barriga… y no se pasa.

-¡Beber algo como eso sólo hará que te encuentres peor, idiota!

- _Fratello_!- Comenzó a lloriquear mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta las orejas.

Esas mantas eran las de Lovino. Y la habitación. Se había metido de nuevo sin el permiso del mayor.

-No pienso traerte eso.

-¡Pues estaré quejándome todo el rato!

Apenas tardó un minuto en ir y venir con la bebida sólo para no tener que aguantar más a su hermano. Sabía que cuando decía eso, lo haría. Casi habría preferido que hubieran venido a asesinarlo antes que escuchar a su hermano lloriquear todo el día.

* * *

Cerca de las nueve, sacó la fregona para limpiar el lugar. Odiaba hacerlo, pero Feliciano se lo había pedido, y estando enfermo, era difícil decirle que no. Como no había nadie, fue a cerrar, mas la puerta se abrió despacio, justo en frente de él.

-Lovino...

Al volver a ver esos ojos verdes se puso completamente nervioso, así que por esa razón le pareció razonable el empujar fuera del local al español y cerrar la puerta, cosa que impidió este, poniendo el pie.

-No me voy a ir. Déjame entrar que me estás haciendo daño.

El italiano cesó con el empuje, liberando el dolorido pie del guardia, el cual pasó con cierto miedo.

-Es hora de cerrar- Le dijo el de ojos ambarinos-, así que, si no te importa, largo. Puedes venir mañana, pasado o cuando te venga en gana, pero a la hora.

Realmente estaba aterrado.

-Por favor, Lovino- Sonaba tan bien su nombre en labios del español.

El menor gruñó, para luego señalar la barra. Fue con él allí un momento y esperó la comanda, como siempre.

-No quiero nada.

El italiano bufó de nuevo. Sin reparos, se levantó y dejó a Antonio solo en la barra, mientras él limpiaba el lugar a su manera. Hubo un largo período de silencio, hasta que el menor volvió frente al español.

-¿A qué has venido?

No recibió una respuesta con palabras. Con calma, Antonio posó su mano en la mejilla del camarero y se levantó del asiento, para poder así besar los labios de este con suavidad. El gesto duró unos segundos, menos de lo que le pareció al italiano. Se apartaron de la misma forma en la que había comenzado el beso, mirándose a los ojos el uno al otro.

-¿¡A qué ha venido eso!?- Rompió el silencio el chico de cabello cobrizo, completamente rojo y con la vena de la sien palpitando. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo?- ¡Puto maricón!

La mirada de Antonio derrochaba confusión y desilusión.

-Yo es que pensé que... la otra noche...

-Somos dos hombres. Tienes mujer.

-Respecto a eso...- Se frotó el cabello, algo nervioso- Tuve un problema con ella.

La vena volvió a palpitar.

-¿Y me quieres usar como sustituto acaso?

-No. Tú fuiste el problema. ¡No, espera! Es decir, el problema fue por ti, pero no es tu culpa...- El italiano frunció más el ceño, consiguiendo confundir a la hora de hablar todavía más a Antonio- ¡Mejor vuelvo a empezar! Verás... La noche que volví tras... lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, no pude parar de pensar en ello, y esa noche mi prometida... Bueno. Digamos que quería consumar el matrimonio antes de casarnos.

-Follar. ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas después de besarme?

-Espera un segundo. Como iba diciendo, no estaba de humor, y al día siguiente no fui capaz de venir aquí por miedo... Ya sabes. De todas formas, esa noche acepté a pasarla con ella... y... digamos que no podía dejar de pensar en...- El color de sus mejillas fue cambiando a uno más vivo y rojizo. ¿Desde cuándo Antonio era así?- en ti.

El corazón dejó de latirle al italiano, para después retomar su acción con mucha más fuerza y rapidez, tanta que consiguió asustar al propio propietario de este.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?

-En ese momento me di cuenta de que realmente ese beso me había gustado, y...

-¿Pensabas en mí mientras te tirabas a tu pareja?- Estaba completamente perplejo.

-... que no sólo te veía como un amigo- Prosiguió el moreno. Ninguno sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante aquella situación.

Lovino se sentó bien y apoyó la cabeza en ambas palmas, cubriéndose la cara con ellas. Negó un par de veces.

-Antonio. No debí haberte besado.

La mirada esmeralda del español se apagó. Una mueca similar a una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Yo... En ese caso, siento haberte devuelto el gesto y haberte contado esto.

-No debí hacerlo- Prosiguió, destapando ligeramente su sonrojado rostro- porque te he arrastrado conmigo. ¿Qué le dijiste a tu pareja?

-Que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar las cosas...- Sus ojos volvieron a retomar un poco su tono de siempre- Lovi, no, Lovino. Tú no me has arrastrado a ninguna parte. Simplemente... Hiciste que viera las cosas, aunque... sean difíciles de aceptar.

-Ayer fue el peor día de mi vida. Estuve todo el rato con miedo a que tus compañeros aparecieran y me pegaran un par de tiros.

Antonio pestañeó perplejo un par de veces, para luego soltar una sonora carcajada.

-¿De qué coño te ríes?

-¿De verdad te parezco tan despreciable?

-Me miraste con pánico y echaste a correr.

El moreno cesó de reírse, recordando lo hecho. Se sintió mal.

-Lo siento.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en el momento en el cual ambos esperaron que el otro retomara el tema. Realmente estaban asustados de la situación.

Sin decir nada más, Antonio se levantó y rodeó la barra, quedando frente al italiano, el cual evitó mantener el contacto visual. El moreno agarró las manos del otro y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

-De verdad que lo siento. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Lovino bufó, completamente rojo.

-No lo sé. Tengo que pensármelo.

Las palabras habían tratado de sonar con cierto tono molesto, mas el italiano no lo había logrado. Incluso se le había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. En esos casi dos días no había pensado que aquello fuera a ocurrir, pero ahora estaba realmente feliz al saber que le correspondía y que en ese momento, estaba justo frente a él.

-¿Puedo besarte, Lovi?

El italiano salió de su ensimismamiento y prestó atención al hombre frente a él, el cual mostraba aquella sonrisa tan hipnotizante de la cual se había enamorado accidentalmente. Permaneció en silencio, dando pie a que sólo sonara la radio todavía encendida. ¿Acaso no la había apagado antes?

El español esperó una contestación la cual no recibió. Comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso, para luego tararear la melodía procedente del aparato que estaba a quince centímetros de ellos.

-¿Puedo?- Repitió, acercándose más al chico.

Una de sus manos se dejó caer en la cintura del otro.

Lovino tragó seco y asintió, viendo hacia otro lado. Ese gesto ya le había alegrado la vida entera al español. Sin titubeos, Antonio posó sus labios contra los del de ojos ambarinos, los cuales permanecían cerrados esperando aquel gesto que, aunque no quisiera reconocer, llevaba tiempo esperando. Tan solo aquel ligero roce consiguió estremecer completamente su cuerpo, llenándolo de una cálida sensación que no esperaba encontrar. No había sido como los dos anteriores, algo confusos y repentinos.

Antonio se apartó ligeramente del rostro del menor y sonrió, todavía con los ojos cerrados. El italiano observó cada gesto que el otro hizo, para después, finalmente, volver a acercarse y así conseguir otro beso.

Antonio movía los labios con calma, disfrutando de cada segundo que ese simple acto le regalaba. Poco después, el italiano decidió profundizar el beso. Sus cuerpos se juntaron, apretando el abrazo que los unía. Lovino jadeó contra los labios del otro, ligeramente excitado. En ese momento fue cuando el moreno decidió apartarse un poco y dedicarle una de aquellas sonrisas tan resplandecientes, incluso aún más luminosa que las demás, ya que esta era real, esta había sido creada por y para Lovino.

-Gracias.

A los oídos del italiano mayor comenzaron a escucharse pasos hacia la puerta, procedentes del interior de la casa. Entrando en pánico por la situación, apartó e hizo la zancadilla al moreno, consiguiendo que este cayera al suelo con un golpe seco. Antes de que este pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió, apareciendo el menor de los Vargas, el cual había acelerado el paso al escuchar el golpe. Llevaba una escoba en la mano. Parecía que los hermanos tenían la manía de aferrarse a lo primero que vieran ante el peligro.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó alterado y aun visiblemente borracho. No podía ver al español por la barra del bar.

-¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Es sólo que... Me resbalé.

-¿Por qué no subes a dormir?

-Eh...- Buscó algo por la habitación, sin saber que decir- Estoy esperando a alguien, sí.

-¿A Antonio? ¿Vas a salir tan tarde?

Los brazos del citado rodearon la pierna de Lovino el cual se sonrojó repentinamente.

-¡Puedo quedar con más gente que con él, idiota! Pero... no, no es él. Es... una chica. La conocí hoy en el bar y espero a que venga.

-¡Eso está bien, fratello! Deberías conocer a alguien, para así casarte y formar una familia...

-No te emociones tanto- Cortó-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Ve~ ¡Perfectamente!- Perdió el equilibrio un momento, pero se recompuso enseguida.

-Pues mañana encárgate tú del turno de mañana.

-Está bien- Volvió hacia la puerta- ¡Hasta mañana! Suerte con esa chica, o chico, o lo que sea.

Se despidió con la mano y entró de nuevo. Antonio se levantó del suelo, con una ligera mueca de molestia.

-Creo que me he roto el culo. Menudo golpe...

-Tenía que hacerlo, si no mi hermano preguntaría.

-Está bien, está bien...- Se río- Ahora que le has dicho que pasarás la noche fuera- Agarró la mano del de ojos color miel y la acercó a sus labios, para luego sonreír-, ¿quieres pasarla conmigo?

Los colores del rostro del ítalo subieron a una velocidad increíble. Golpeó con la mano en la cabeza del otro.

-¿Pero qué insinuación es esa?

-No iba con dobles intenciones...- Se frotó la zona golpeada- Únicamente quería pasarla contigo.

Lovino dudó un rato, viendo a todos los rincones de la sala.

-Está bien... pero no intentes nada raro. Que deje que me beses no quiere decir que puedas tratarme como a una puta.

-¿Acaso he insinuado algo así?- Soltó una leve risa coqueta y abrió la puerta- Vamos.


	5. Capítulo 5

Hacía un frío invernal, como era de esperarse. Lovino sintió como sus mejillas eran golpeadas por un viento gélido procedente del norte, incluso caía algún que otro copo de nieve. Por el otro lado, el español se estremeció completamente.

-Quiero que me acompañes a un sitio.

-¿Eufemismo?

-No. Eres un pervertido... Sígueme.

Las calles estaban despejadas. No se escuchaba más que sus pasos y el sonido de sus respiraciones acompasadas. Lovino notó como un copo de nieve le cayó en la nariz, haciendo que sintiera todavía más frío. Lo que más quería en ese momento era llegar de una vez a la casa del moreno.

Y después de eso, ¿qué? En situaciones como esa, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Las cosas cambiaban al tratarse de otro hombre y no una mujer? Si una joven invitaba a un varón a pasar la noche, se sabían bien sus intenciones, pero en el caso de "otro hombre", ¿Sería lo mismo? Entro en pánico al recordar el sueño que ese mismo día había tenido. Había sido agradable, hasta que... Prefirió dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos y centrarse en el verdadero Antonio, el cual mantenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, como siempre. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo?

-¿Queda mucho para llegar a tu casa?

-¿Eh? Ah, no, pero no vamos ahora mismo allí. Quiero llevarte a otro lugar antes. Te lo dije antes.

Estuvo cerca de comentar algo relacionado con "pervertido" y "me vas a llevar al bosque para abusar de mí", pero prefirió abstenerse ya que al final Antonio lo tomaría como una insinuación o algo.

Salieron del pueblo y entraron en una zona boscosa, consiguiendo aumentar más el miedo del menor. Realmente sí que lo iba a violar, o eso pensaba él. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta varias veces y así volver a casa, mas algo en la sonrisa segura de Antonio le pedía que confiara en él.

-¿Queda mucho?- Repitió

-No. Está al lado.

Para sorpresa de Lovino, entre toda aquella maleza se encontraba un pequeño claro ocupado mayormente por un río. El lugar estaba en completo silencio olvidando el incesante sonido del agua arrojada por la cascada que allí había. El italiano admiró el lugar, olvidando por un momento el jodido frío que le estaba congelando la nariz y mejillas. Vio hacia el paisaje, y luego a Antonio, así sucesivamente, consiguiendo que el mayor comenzara a reírse ante la mirada atónita del chico.

-Tú hermano se quejó de no haber casi explorado los alrededores, y me imaginé que también era tu caso, así que pensé en llevarte a esta zona cercana a la villa. ¿A que es bonita?

-Bastante...

Los copos de nieve aumentaban más la sensación de paisaje fantástico, sacado mismo de cualquier cuento de hadas. ¿Esos pensamientos habían salido de él?

Antonio abrazó a Lovino por la espalda y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. El italiano no hizo esfuerzos siquiera en resistirse. Y pensar que hacía tan sólo tres días él era homofóbico, o eso quería pensar al menos.

-¿Antonio?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Tú mañana no trabajabas pronto?

-Mierda.

El español comenzó a reírse y agarró la mano de su compañero para así comenzar a correr directos a su casa, la cual no quedaba demasiado lejos del lugar.

Entraron en la morada del moreno de forma algo brusca y con prisas. La nevada había aumentado de nivel y se habían librado por poco. La casa del moreno no era en exceso grande, se podría decir que era modesta, con una cocina, un baño, un dormitorio y un salón que funcionaba a modo de comedor. Estaba todo poco decorado, con alguna foto adornando las paredes, o dibujos hechos por a saber quién.

Antonio le pasó una manta para que se calentara un poco, y después lo guio hacia la cocina.

-¿Quieres algo?

La cocina también era simple, pero mejor que la de su casa, sin duda. El italiano miró los alrededores con curiosidad para después asentir.

-La verdad es que tengo mucha hambre. Llevo medio día sin comer nada, se podría decir que apenas pruebo bocado desde hace dos días.

Y era normal. Con el miedo metido en el cuerpo como había tenido, el estómago le había estado completamente cerrado.

El español llenó una cacerola con agua y la puso al fuego.

-Oye, bastardo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ni se te ocurra servirme patatas.

-Vaaale- Canturreó, con una ligera sonrisa burlona.

Hubo un periodo de silencio, para luego terminar rompiéndose por el italiano.

-Antonio... ¿No crees que tu mujer se va a molestar un poco si te ve conmigo en casa?

-No estoy casado así que no vivimos juntos. No te preocupes demasiado.

El italiano asintió, más relajado. Si se hubiera encontrado con la joven, no habría sabido cómo reaccionar.

Tras una la cena, ambos fueron con cierto miedo al dormitorio. Ninguno de los dos supo qué decir.

-Bueno... Aquí estamos. Sé que la habitación es pequeña, pero es muy cómoda- " _¿Enserio, Antonio? ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"_

-Ya... Me da igual que sea pequeña, la verdad- " _Joder, joder. ¿Eso que acabo de decir ha sonado tan mal como creo que ha sonado?_ ", dirigió un vistazo rápido al moreno, el cual se estaba aguantando la risa. " _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ " -¿De qué se supone que te estás riendo?

El español comenzó a carcajearse frente a los ojos del atónito chico, el cual se le sumó poco después.

-Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que me hizo gracia tu comentario.

-Eres un depravado y un infantil, bastardo- Sonrió, alzando una ceja- ¿Es que acaso reírte es una defensa a tu "problema" en los pantalones?

Boom. La expresión que puso el moreno no tenía palabras para describirla. Abrió y cerró un par de veces la boca, buscando una manera de contestar al menor, el cual mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios.

-¿Acabas de llamarme picha corta?

-No te lo he llamado. Simplemente lo he preguntado, medio afirmándolo.

Antonio comenzó a reírse, para luego abrazar al otro, el cual se quedó estático en el sitio al sentir aquel contacto repentino. Decidió ser amable con el español y dejar que este acariciara sus mejillas, después el cuello, para luego terminar en la clavícula. Se miraron un momento, algo confundidos, y el de ojos verdes decidió besarle. Sólo un momento, un segundo, o eso planeaba, porque el italiano agarró su mano, mostrando resistencia a que esta se separara de él. Los besos de Antonio sabían completamente dulces, agradables. Era un sabor que no le importaría probar repetidamente.

El moreno dio por perdida su lucha por liberar la mano del firme agarre del menor y decidió dejar la otra posada en la cintura de este, despacio, con calma, como si por un movimiento brusco fuera a espantar al chico frente a él. Movió un poco sus labios, para notar poco después como la lengua del italiano trataba de colarse entre estos. Gustoso, dejó que el beso se profundizada, apretando más su agarre y pegando su cuerpo completamente con el del menor. Las manos de Lovino fueron a parar a su cuello, dejándolas sobre los hombros. En un momento de poca lucidez, el mayor empujó ligeramente al otro hacia la cama, haciendo que este al caer sobre el colchón, atrajera también a su pareja. No tardaron mucho tiempo en darse cuenta en qué dirección iba eso. El español se apartó un poco, nervioso, y besó la mejilla de Lovino, el cual lo vio, algo confundido.

-Lo siento. Me emocioné un poco-Susurró el mayor, agarrando la mano del camarero mientras jugaba con sus dedos-. No quería que esto pasara.

El italiano permaneció un momento en silencio, para luego sonreírle. ¿Alguna vez he mencionado que Antonio amaba esa sonrisa?

-Deja de disculparte por todo, bastardo.

-Está bien- Esbozó la misma mueca, para apoyar después su frente contra la del menor.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-¿Dormimos?-Bajó un poco su tono, susurrando cada palabra- ¿Seguimos dónde lo dejamos?

Eso había sonado jodidamente sensual, por eso Lovino no supo cómo reaccionar. Ambos se miraron un momento, temerosos. Uno con miedo a haberla fastidiado, y otro con miedo a lo que seguía.

-Sí...- Miró hacia otro lado, completamente rojo- Supongo que podemos seguir.

Otra vez silencio tras el asentimiento de cabeza del mayor. Nunca se habían imaginado una situación como aquella, por lo que tampoco sabían bien qué decir o qué hacer. Lovino se preguntó muchas cosas en ese momento. Siendo dos hombres, ¿quién dominaba? ¿Tendría que dejarse penetrar? ¿Dolería? ¿Funcionaría similar a las mujeres? ¿O quizás Antonio tenía pensado ser el pasivo? Pensó que debería haberle preguntado a su hermano.

El moreno agarró el hombro de Lovino y se acercó para besarlo y recostarle en cama. Si el italiano estaba nervioso, el español casi se podía poner al mismo nivel. Lovino sintió el corazón del mayor latir con fuerza contra su propia piel cuando este lo pegó a su cuerpo. Antonio comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa mientras le brindaba húmedos besos en el cuello y tras la oreja. El de ojos color ámbar se estremeció ante el contacto de la palma de Antonio sobre su pecho desnudo, acariciando la piel de este. Lovino quiso ayudar e hizo lo mismo con la camisa del mayor, quitándosela para así poder admirar el torso de su acompañante. Nunca lo había imaginado tan perfecto. Sólo por verle desnudo cintura para arriba no pudo evitar que la sangre comenzara a hervirle, ligeramente excitado.

Los pantalones molestaban, le apretaban la zona que comenzaba a despertarse a cada caricia dedicada. Sintió como la mano del mayor se aventuró a tocar uno de sus pezones, estremeciéndole.

-¿¡Qué haces!?

El español se despegó del cuello del menor y apartó su mano de su pecho.

-Lo-lo siento. Me dejé llevar, y pensé que quizás te gustaría...

-No soy una mujer, y deja de disculparte, joder.

-Está bien.

Besó la mandíbula ligeramente rasposa de Lovino, para luego volver a centrarse principalmente en el cuello y la oreja de este. El italiano suspiró ruidosamente al notar como la mano del mayor trataba de colarse por sus pantalones. Sólo con notar como le rozaba por encima de la tela hizo que se impacientara, empujando ligeramente al mayor hacia atrás para poder reincorporarse y quitarse la dichosa camisa que tanto le estaba molestando. Antonio soltó el botón de los pantalones del menor y volvió a besarle, finalmente introduciendo la mano dentro de estos. Comenzó a acariciar la zona, consiguiendo que el italiano se estremeciera, mas al notar este que pasaba de caricias a masturbarlo, no consiguió retener el gemido que hacía rato deseaba soltar. Este gesto impacientó más al mayor.

La mano libre del español recorrió todo el torso desnudo de su pareja, para luego volver a centrarse en aquella zona sensible de su pecho. Esta vez el menor no dijo nada. Simplemente dejó que Antonio acariciara cuanto quisiera. No le reconocería que realmente le gustaba. Sin vacilación, el italiano deslizó las manos hasta el borde del pantalón del otro y trató de soltar el botón que aprisionaba la erección de este. Con un rápido e imperceptible movimiento a los ojos del italiano, Antonio lo desabotonó. Bajó con impaciencia el pantalón y ropa interior del menor, para después arrojarlos fuera de la cama. Lovino se sonrojó ante la mirada lasciva e involuntaria que el español le había lanzado. Se estremeció un poco.

-Joder. Tengo frío. Sólo a ti se te ocurre hacer esto en pleno invierno.

El moreno comenzó a reírse suavemente ante el comentario. Se sentó en el colchón le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Ven, Lovi.

El susodicho se acercó y trató de bajar los pantalones de su compañero, bastante nervioso. Cada paso que avanzaban, era más difícil para ambos. Terminó de retirar la prenda y miró algo asustado a los ojos del de la mirada esmeralda. Este le sonrió de nuevo, tratando de parecer confiado.

-Siéntate sobre mí.

Para sorpresa del mayor, Lovino obedeció a la primera, viendo hacia otro lado ya que no era capaz de concentrarse con el moreno desnudo frente a él. Algo vacilante, Antonio agarró los dos miembros y los juntó, para luego comenzar a masturbar a ambos. Lovino arqueó la espalda al notar el placer comenzaba a hacerse perceptible de nuevo, solo que esta vez de forma mucho más notable. Se sintió algo sucio, aunque no le duró demasiado aquel pensamiento ya que el moreno aumentó el ritmo. Antonio gruñó levemente y comenzó a besar el cuello del menor, para luego lamerlo mientras pasaba su mano libre por el muslo de este. Lovino levantó su mentón, dejando más espacio para que el español jugara con aquella zona más fácilmente. El frío había desaparecido completamente. El español aumentó todavía más el agarre y la velocidad, consiguiendo que comenzaran a mover la cadera para conseguir más roce, más placer. Se besaron con deseo, rozando sus lenguas mientras batallaban entre ambas para ver quién podía dominar a la otra. No obstante, Antonio comenzó a frenar, molestando al chico que estaba sobre él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tratando de sonar lo menos rogante y desesperado que pudo.

-Me duele el brazo- Comenzó reírse, para luego besar los labios del italiano, el cual tenía una ligera mueca de molestia dibujada en ellos.

El italiano bufó por lo bajo. Cuando el mayor cambió de mano y trató de seguir sin muchos resultados, Lovino lo detuvo. Ante la mirada llena de confusión de este, bajó de su regazo y se metió bajo las sábanas.

-Podemos probar otra cosa, ya que no eres capaz con esa mano...

Su sangre hervía y la piel quemaba. En su mirada, una lujuria que no consiguió esconder.

-¿A qué te refieres, Lovi?

Realmente había escogido al hombre más idiota del cual enamorarse.

-¿¡A qué me voy a referir, idiota!? Métete.

-¿Dentro de las sábanas o...?

-¡Antonio!

-Voy, voy.

El moreno miró algo nervioso a su compañero, el cual permanecía mirando hacia otro lado. Debía de haber algo interesante sobre su mesilla. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se posicionó sobre el menor.

-¿Estás...? ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-Cállate- Se llevó la mano a los ojos, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

-Está bien...

Separó las piernas de Lovino y trató de posicionarse de una forma cómoda. El menor las alzó, intentando dejar mejor acceso a aquella zona. Antonio trató de entrar, sin resultados. El otro se retorcía ante cada roce.

-¿No debería... dilatarlo antes?- Comentó el español, razonando por una vez en toda la noche- Es que es imposible.

-Tendría que haberle preguntado a mí hermano antes... Maldita sea.

-¿Qué? ¿Feli también está en una situación como nosotros?

El mayor de los Vargas entrecerró los ojos.

-No sé tú, pero yo no tengo ganas de hablar de mi hermano precisamente ahora.

-Oh. Cierto, cierto- Sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado- Lo siento.

-Antonio...

-Ay, lo siento. No, quiero decir... Mejor lo dejo.

Se tumbó al lado del menor y lubricó sus dedos con saliva, nervioso. El menor prestó atención a cada gesto, recobrando la excitación de antes. Abrió las piernas y dejó que Antonio tanteara la entrada con cuidado, para luego introducir un poco su dedo en él. Lovino reprimió un quejido de dolor. Si tanto molestaba un dedo, ya no quería saber el resto. Tras esperar un poco, notó como comenzaba a moverlo despacio, sintiéndose diferente. Cuando se acostumbró a uno, el mayor añadió el siguiente, volviendo a hacer que doliera. Maldijo todo lo posible por maldecir, mientras su compañero le besaba continuamente en las mejillas y frente, tratando de calmarlo.

-Vamos, Lovi. Aguanta un poco...

-¿De quién coño fue la idea de hacer esto?

El español prefirió no responder y siguió en su labor de dilatar la zona. Al cabo de un rato, las quejas pasaron a suaves suspiros y algún que otro gemido. Lovino incluso comenzó a buscar mayor penetración inconscientemente.

-¿Crees que ya puedo?- Preguntó el español, con la respiración acelerada y notablemente excitado.

Recibió un gesto afirmativo y volvió a la posición de antes, esta vez algo más seguro. Se acercó a los labios de Lovino y comenzó a besarlo mientras trataba de entrar en él. Jugó con la lengua del menor, notando que la zona de relajaba un poco más, consiguiendo meter la cabeza de su miembro. Lovino gimió de dolor, apretando el abrazo que lo unía al español. Este se acercó a la oreja del menor y comenzó a susurrarle frases bonitas, tratando de calmarle mientras seguía entrando poco a poco. Parecía que funcionaba. Acarició el pelo del menor, tocando cierto rulo de este, consiguiendo que suspirara ruidosamente. Notando que algo pasaba con ese mechón, volvió a tocarlo, esta vez jugando con él. Parecía que tenía efectos placenteros en el italiano, ya que gracias a ello había conseguido entrar completamente. Lovino lo miró algo avergonzado, rojo hasta las orejas.

-¿Podemos quedarnos un momento así?

-Claro.

El español le sonrió, para luego besarle con cariño, besos que el de ojos color ámbar respondió gustoso. Al cabo de un rato, el dolor apenas era perceptible.

El español comenzó a moverse un poco, comprobando si le lastimaba al menor. Al ver que no se quejaba, empezó a penetrarlo. Era una sensación realmente agradable, además de notarse unido al italiano completamente. Lovino apretó los dientes ante la mezcla entre placer y dolor que sentía. Por cada embestida, el dolor cambiaba a placer, y más fue notable el cambio cuando el mayor topó con cierto punto que consiguió arrancar un gemido de sus labios. Cada vez que tocaba aquella zona, una ola de inmenso placer recorría su cuerpo.

El mayor aumentó el ritmo, comenzando a ser dominado por sus impulsos más que por su propio raciocinio. La habitación se llenó de suspiros ruidosos, gemidos y gritos. Antonio besó con desesperación los labios del menor, siendo recibido con el mismo deseo. Lovino alzó más las piernas, consiguiendo que las estocadas fueran más profundas. Un fino hilo de saliva resbaló por la comisura de sus labios, mientras observaba con la mirada perdida de placer a su compañero, el cual estaba en una situación similar. El calor aumentó en su cuerpo, y una sensación familiar comenzó a hacerse notar. Iba a acabar.

Lovino alcanzó el clímax, soltando el nombre del mayor en voz alta. El otro acabó justo después, terminando en el interior del italiano. Disfrutaron de la sensación que el orgasmo les había dado y se tumbaron, con los cuerpos cubiertos por una leve capa de sudor.

Antonio agarró la mano del de ojos ambarinos y se quedó mirando el techo, al igual que el menor, sin decir nada.

Ahora que todo aquello había terminado se habían dado cuenta de un problema bastante grave. Ahora que el deseo había sido saciado, sólo quedaba la cruda realidad.

Permanecieron así media hora, simplemente agarrados de la mano sin decir nada, sin ser capaces de conciliar el sueño a pesar del cansancio que sentían. Finalmente, Lovino decidió preguntar lo que ambos temían.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Antonio giró la cabeza, topándose con los ojos color miel del menor.

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué pasará con tu prometida?

-Supongo que me casaré con ella.

-¿De verdad?

-No puedo hacer otra cosa.

El italiano volvió a prestar atención al techo de la habitación, con la mirada perdida realmente.

-¿No puedes?

-Sería demasiado sospechoso que la dejara a menos de dos semanas de la boda para luego verme continuamente contigo. O… eso creo. Realmente no lo sé.

-Entonces... ¿Qué pasará conmigo?

-Quiero permanecer a tu lado.

El italiano cerró los ojos.

-¿Te das cuenta que eso no es posible? Cuando te cases, esto no podrá pasar más.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo sé.

-¿He sido un juguete para ti, Antonio?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, tan sólo unos segundos, pero por cada momento que pasaba, más sentía el Vargas que se le iba el alma a los pies.

-No lo has sido. No pienses eso.

-¿Entonces?- Repitió, esta vez con un tono menos calmado que antes.

-No lo sé. No es tan fácil.

-Simplemente déjala. Nadie sospechará de un guardia civil.

Antonio asintió levemente.

-Lovino. No te tomes a mal esto, pero necesito pensarlo un poco.

El italiano meditó acerca del tema. Realmente le molestaba, pero también era comprensible. Abandonar de un día para otro un compromiso era difícil, y más si la razón era un hombre.

-Está bien- Giró, dándole la espalda- Tomes la decisión que tomes, por favor, no me dejes.

Aquellas palabras realmente le dolieron al español simplemente con escucharlas.

-Eso nunca.

Y se abrazó al cuerpo del menor, sin soltarlo en toda la noche.

Lovino despertó pronto, lo que se dice pronto para él. Notó el frío de las sábanas a su lado, carentes del moreno el cual hacía un par de horas había estado allí, aferrado a él. Pocas veces se había sentido tan solo.

Volvió a sentir frío y decidió envolverse completamente con las mantas, tratando de mantener al menos su propio calor corporal. Durmió hora y media más. Cerca de las doce abrió de nuevo los ojos y decidió vestirse. Antonio aún no había llegado, pero supuso que era normal teniendo el turno de mañana.

Bajó las escaleras y gorroneó lo primero y más apetecible que vio en la despensa. Cuando decidió que ya había hecho esperar mucho a su hermano, abrió la puerta, dispuesto a salir, pero una joven con mueca apenada le impidió ejecutar aquella acción, prácticamente chocándose contra él. Tenía el cabello marrón ondulado, casi rozando el tono rubio, y ojos negros. Era un contraste bastante notable, cosa que favorecía las facciones de su rostro. Unas ropas sencillas disimulaban lo que parecía ser un buen cuerpo.

Lo miró un momento, confundida, y después decidió hablar.

-¿Quién eres?


	6. Capítulo 6

El italiano permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sin ser capaz de responder a la sencilla pregunta que la joven le había hecho. Sudores fríos recorrieron su espalda. Nunca había pensado que tendría que encontrarse justo con la chica cara a cara. " _Tranquilo. Quizás ni sea ella_."

-Soy Lovino- Respondió, dedicándole una sonrisa que trataba de imitar a sus antiguas técnicas de seducción.

-Ah. Así que tú eres el Lovino del que Toni me ha hablado tanto- Sonrió, notándose algo alterada- Soy María, su prometida. ¿Está Toni?

-No. Lo siento.

-Pensé que ya habría vuelto.

-Todavía no- Contestó de nuevo, soltándose un poco-. Iba a... marcharme.

-Oh, sí. Disculpa, disculpa. Es que últimamente no sé qué me pasa...- Comentó más para ella misma que para el de ojos ambarinos- Nos vemos, Lovino.

La vuelta al bar fue eterna para el italiano. Se sentía culpable. Nunca había pensado en hacerle daño a una mujer, y ver la mirada triste que aquella mostraba le había hecho sentir realmente detestable.

Pero no era su culpa realmente, ¿verdad?

Entró por la puerta del bar directamente, sin molestarse en rodear la casa para pasar por la entrada principal. Su hermano estaba atendiendo a un cliente, el único del bar. Al lado de estos, cierto hombre rubio y ancho el cual Lovino ya conocía. Prefirió ni molestarse en comentar el reencuentro entre su hermano y Ludwig, ya que habría sido bastante hipócrita por su parte, aunque también estaba cansado y sin ganas de hablar.

Feliciano se tensó al ver cómo el mayor de los Vargas entraba por la puerta. Había pensado que llegaría más tarde. Le dedicó una mirada fugaz al alemán, el cual se mostró algo nervioso también.

Lovino pasó de largo y entró a la zona de su casa, dejando a la pareja atónita mientras el cliente bebía café sin enterarse de nada.

El mayor de los hermano se tumbó en el sofá y se dejó quedar hasta que sonó el teléfono y fue a desgana a contestar. Tras esto, decidió trabajar.

Cerca de las nueve y media llegó el joven de ojos verdes, notándose también deprimido. El italiano le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de saludarlo, incómodo.

-Hola, Lovi.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, si se puede saber? Tienes peor aspecto que mi padre, y está muerto.

-Problemas en el trabajo, digamos- Trató de sonreírle-. Así que... ya has conocido a mi prometida.

Que la siguiera llamando así realmente le molestaba.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Me lo dijo ella. Tras esto me preguntó qué hacías tú en mi casa de mañana, sin estar yo, a lo que le conté que al estar deprimido, bebí, me acompañaste a casa y como era tarde, te invité a quedarte.

-Es buena excusa, por supuesto- Soltó con sarcasmo.

-Por cierto... ¿Cómo estás…? Ya sabes.

Lovino se sonrojó bruscamente. Por suerte para él, el resto de clientes no le habían prestado atención.

-Podría estar mejor, de no ser por alguien que es un bruto.

El español apoyó la barbilla en la palma de su mano, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Lo siento mucho, Lovi.

El menor aflojó algo su expresión, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Hoy algo que me haga ponerme ebrio fácilmente- Comenzó a reírse-. Espero que no te moleste.

-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? No soy tu mujer.

El vaso se llenó de licor y el de ojos verdes miró con desgana la bebida. El italiano quiso preguntar acerca del tema, mas no se atrevió. No era el momento.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, echándose rápidas miradas el uno al otro mientras Antonio bebía lentamente su bebida. De fondo se escuchaban conversaciones ajenas y como siempre la radio, esta vez emitiendo los informativos generales.

-¿Estás mejor?

Lovino prestó completa atención al hombre, ya que antes estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué iba a estar mal?

-Cuando llegué estabas más o menos igual que yo- Jugó con el borde del vaso, pasando su dedo por este- ¿Estás mejor?

El italiano se encogió de hombros.

-Estoy algo chocado aún por ayer, y a la espera de una respuesta- Apretó los dientes, dirigiendo la vista hacia otro sitio-. Todo esto es molesto.

-Respecto a lo de anoche, lo siento muchísimo, de verdad. Estaba confundido y asustado. No sabía bien qué decía y lo único que conseguí fue hacerte daño, y no quería hacer eso. Lo prometo.

Lovino frunció el ceño, recordando el daño que le habían ocasionado las palabras que el moreno había soltado la noche anterior.

-Ya. Eres un gilipollas. ¿Y?

-Pues… que voy a dejarla. Creo que es mejor así. Prefiero no vivir en una eterna mentira y arriesgarme a lo que pueda llegar a pasar- Sonrió suavemente y miró al vaso durante unos segundos, esperando una respuesta. Al recibir un leve asentimiento, volvió a mirar directo a los ojos al otro-. Lovino.

El menor le prestó atención de nuevo, y vio como vocalizaba despacio, sin emitir sonido, una frase que consiguió sonrojarle completamente en menos de unos segundos.

\- I-idiota...

Antonio le mostró una sonrisa luminosa y siguió con su bebida. El menor frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho "Te quiero" tan a la ligera? Delante de… Vale que la gente estaba aleja de ellos, y que ni había emitido sonido, pero…

A la segunda copa, ya habían salido del local casi todos los pocos clientes que Lovino tenía. Quedarían uno o dos, concentrados en mantenerse despiertos ya que las varias rondas les habían pasado efecto. El moreno había tardado una hora en beber dos vasos.

-¿No era que querías emborracharte?- Preguntó con un poco de sorna el menor.

-Sí, pero me di cuenta que si lo hago pronto, vas a tener que aguantarme ebrio más tiempo- Comenzó a reírse.

No tardó mucho en aparecer Feliciano, preguntando a su hermano dónde había dejado la pasta. Se unió alegremente. Eran sólo ellos tres.

-Ve~ ¿Cómo os fue ayer?

-¿Perdona?- preguntó el mayor de los Vargas. El moreno se rio.

-Os escuché ayer hablar, bueno, a ti gritarle principalmente.

Lovino bufó.

-Vino un rato ayer a la noche, antes de que me fuera.

-Ya, claro.

-¡Qué sí! ¿Acaso no te crees que pueda seducir a una mujer y que por eso tenga que estar tan desesperado y cambiarme de acera?

-No he dicho eso, _fratello_...

El español bebió en silencio, divertido. El alcohol comenzaba a hacer mella en él. Vio como el mayor comenzó a golpear con el dedo en la frente de Feliciano, dándole capirotes para mostrar su enojo.

-¡Pero si se nota que tenéis algo! Escuché la confesión entera…- Se cubrió como pudo la cara- ¿Tengo razón, Antonio?

El español frunció el ceño.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy marica?

Ante aquella reacción, ambos hermanos vieron como el moreno no despegaba los ojos de Feliciano, amenazante.

-¡Veee!- Se cubrió con Lovino- No, no, no, no, no, no, no. No decía eso... ¡Era una broma!

-Lovino- Acababa de utilizar su nombre entero. Algo malo pasaba-. Lo ha insinuado. ¿Estoy en lo cierto o no?

-Sí- Respondió sin dudarlo. Se sentiría culpable después por delatar a su hermano, pero en esos momentos su vida sobre la de los demás.

-Lo imaginaba- Comenzó a reírse con un tono grave, para luego mirar fijamente de nuevo al chico el cual aún no se había apartado de su "protector"- Pues...- Suavizó su mueca- Lovi es genial.

El de ojos ámbar escuchó la carcajada de Antonio con mirada perpleja. ¿Cuándo le había subido el alcohol? Recordó la primera vez que habían hablado y cómo había tenido una reacción similar.

-Es realmente genial, de verdad. Mira esa carita. ¿No dan ganas de agarrarle las mejillas?- Hizo lo citado, dejando al italiano todavía más confuso- O de besarlo.

Se acercó al menor, pero este consiguió frenar el beso que Antonio pretendía darle. Feliciano observó, riéndose por lo bajo.

-Antonio-Lovino se llevó la mano a la frente-. Creo que deberías ir a dormir.

-Noooo- Se echó encima de la barra, dejando las manos colgando por el borde de esta-. No quiero. Es pronto aún. Quiero seguir hablando.

-Antonio. No te pongas idiota.

El moreno se levantó de su asiento y señaló a Lovino. Volvía a estar serio.

-¿Yo soy idiota? ¿Yo soy idiota? Pues que sepas...- Se quedó un rato pensando- Feli... Dile algo, porfa.

El menor de los tres apretó los dientes tratando de que su risa no saliera en voz alta. Era demasiado extraño cada cambio de humor que aquel hombre sufría.

-Creo también que deberías ir a dormir, Toni.

-Sois unos aburridos- Sin sentarse todavía, agarró su vaso y terminó de beber-. Si tanto queréis que me vaya, me voy...

-Si quieres, puedes quedarte, pero fratello tiene que ir a dormir, así que tú también. Encárgate de tu "amigo", hermanito mayor- Se fue hacia la puerta que llevaba a su hogar y le guiñó el ojo a Lovino-. Puede dormir en el sofá o en tu cama.

Feliciano cerró la puerta, dejando a la pareja sola. Lovino se llevó la mano a la sien y suspiró. Dedicó una fugaz mirada al joven que no dejaba de tratar de robarle la botella de licor que tenía a su derecha.

-Ve a casa.

-Quiero dormir contigo.

-Ve a casa...

-Dormir. Contigo.

El italiano suspiró en voz alta y agarró la mano del moreno.

-Que sea sólo hoy. Te lo permito porque estás borracho, es de noche y eres un blanco fácil para la resistencia.

-Bieeeen~

Subieron y el menor le señaló el sofá del salón. Al recibir un gruñido de contestación, se exasperó un poco más. Decidió no seguir insistiendo y fueron a la habitación.

-Me imaginaba tu cuarto menos... sumido en el caos.

Aquel sitio estaba lleno de prendas utilizadas de hacía tiempo, la cama deshecha y libros tirados por cualquier parte. Además, parecía que en todo el tiempo que había estado en España, Lovino había preferido no limpiar ni una vez.

-Cállate, bastardo. Métete en cama de una vez y duerme.

El español se echó sobre la cama de un salto, rebotando un par de veces en el colchón por ello. Comenzó a reírse tontamente y dio un par de palmadas a su lado.

-Ven.

Lovino se quitó la camisa para mayor comodidad y se tumbó con él. Hubo un par de minutos en silencio hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.

-Lovino- Susurró en tono grave. Se acercó a él, abrazándolo y hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del menor-. Soy una mala persona. ¿Cómo puedo estar haciendo esto y seguir como si nada?

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Realmente estaba perdido. Hacía un momento Antonio estaba feliz y riendo como un idiota.

-Hoy disparé a dos personas por una razón muy sencilla, una razón que ya antes me molestaba, y ahora... más. Vi como la bala entraba por su piel y atravesaba su cuerpo. Todo por ser diferentes- Apretó más el agarre- A veces podría aprovechar que tengo un fusil para suicidarme. En un cargo como el que tengo, en el cual renunciar significa traición.

Lovino escuchó en silencio, pudiendo sentir el dolor de las palabras del moreno. Su pecho comenzó a humedecerse por las lágrimas del otro.

-Pensé que ya no sentía dolor, que ya no era humano prácticamente, pero no es tan fácil. La verdad es que no sé si prefiero sentir o no, porque con las dos opciones salgo perjudicado. ¿Tú que crees que debería hacer? Quizás el suicidio sea una opción egoísta y de débiles, pero se antoja tanto a veces… Lo mejor es no pensar en eso, pero muchas veces vuelve y me deja sumido en el caos. Además, ahora tengo que tomar decisiones importantes, soy marica, y cada vez que pienso que voy a tener que vivir una vida o basada en una mentira, u ocultándome… me entran ganas de rendirme. Al menos te tengo a ti.

Lovino devolvió el abrazo al guardia civil y dejó que este terminara su queja. Cuando finalizó, pudo notar como la mano del mayor comenzaba a acariciar su mejilla y labios. El español se rio de forma infantil. Besó el pecho desnudo de su compañero, para luego pasar al cuello de este.

Lovino gruñó.

-Antonio. Para.

El nombrado hizo caso omiso y siguió a lo suyo, palpando el busto de Lovino, el cual entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Antonio besó al ítalo y su mano se aventuró a los pantalones del menor, el cual no supo cómo reaccionar ante eso. Trazó un camino de besos desde los labios del otro hasta el ombligo, consiguiendo que Lovino se estremeciera ligeramente. Se detuvo y descansó la cabeza en la barriga del menor, el cual se fijó bien en su compañero. Se había quedado dormido. No supo si alegrarse o molestarse.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino despertó primero. Se desperezó completamente, para notar como los brazos del español le abrazaban la cintura. Gruñó mientras trataba de zafarse de este. Finalmente, consiguió su objetivo, aunque el mayor gimoteó un poco en sueños. Antonio abrazó la almohada y siguió durmiendo. El italiano no estaba seguro de si debía dejarlo descansar, mas prefirió no molestarle y fue a la cocina para desayunar algo.

Allí su hermano le esperaba con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días. Hoy has despertado temprano para no ser tu turno, ¿eh?

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho.

Miró incrédulo a Feliciano, para dar la vuelta, dispuesto a volver a dormir.

-¡Oyeee! Ahora que estás despierto, no te escaquees.

Lovino abrió la despensa, en busca de cualquier cosa que llevarse a la boca. Encontró unas maravillosas galletas de su hermano.

-¿Cómo fue ayer con Antonio? ¿Durmió en tu habitación?

-¡Qué remedio! Estaba insoportable. Nunca saldré de copas con él. Antes la muerte.

Feliciano comenzó a reírse.

-Ve ~ Parece que no es bueno darle alcohol, no.

-Ajá- Se llevó una galleta a la boca a pesar de la mirada triste de su hermano-. Oye, _fratellino_. Ayer te vi con Ludwig, en la cafetería.

El menor se tensó al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pensaba que se había librado.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ni aquí, ni digas nada. Paso de tener problemas contigo, pero te sigo insistiendo en que como se te escape algo, estás muerto, y no me refiero precisamente a mí a la hora de amenazarte.

Antes de que su hermano menor pudiera decir algo, Lovino fue hacia su habitación. Al menos esa vez no recibió la queja de Feliciano.

Se encontró al moreno tal y como lo había dejado, en diagonal al colchón. Tenía los ligeros rizos completamente alborotados y un fino reguero de saliva resbalando de su boca algo abierta. No soltaba la almohada ni a golpes.

-Antonio- Suspiró, molesto- Vamos, vago. Déjame un sitio, que estás en medio. ¡Antonio, me cago en tu puta madre!

El moreno gruñó, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

-No grites...

-¿¡No quieres que grite!?- Sonrió con malicia- ¡Esa resaca es tu culpa!

-Lovi...- Soltó la almohada y le hizo un hueco al italiano- Eres malo...

-Y tú insoportable- Se tumbó- Imagínate lo insufrible que eres para que inconscientemente me haya levantado a las ocho.

Aunque dijera aquellas palabras, iban con sorna. Antonio abrazó al menor con fuerza y besó su mejilla.

-Respecto a ayer... No recordaba que me afectara tanto beber.

-Estabas pesadísimo. Ahora calla. Quiero dormir un poco más.

* * *

Cada vez las potencias del eje avanzaban más, y por ello rumores circulaban acerca de la posible unión de España a la guerra mundial. En las calles se podía escuchar el continuo tema, siempre tratando de descifrar si el caudillo terminaría por aceptar o no el participar. Desde el cambio de neutral a "no beligerante" era cuestión de tiempo que el dictador terminara por sucumbir a la presión por parte de Italia y Alemania. Precisamente lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento el país era participar en la guerra.

-Lovino.

El citado se giró, prestando atención a su hermano, el cual no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has escuchado lo que están diciendo por ahí?- Comenzó entrelazar sus propias manos, nervioso. Se acercó un poco más y levantó la vista lo justo para ver al mayor de ambos.

-Sí. No hagas caso a esos rumores. No se va a unir. Es obvio que teniendo este país a Francia e Inglaterra cerca, no les vale la pena.

-Ve...No lo sé, fratello... ¿Sabes el peligro que correríamos si eso pasara?

Lovino suspiró, decaído.

-Sí. Soy consciente de ello. No hace falta que me lo recuerdes.

-Pues...

-¿Qué?- Sirvió lo pedido a un cliente y cruzó ambos brazos, prestando total atención al de ojos avellana- Te escucho.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

El italiano mayor alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás bromeando?

-¡Pero... huimos de Italia por el miedo a que formara parte de la guerra mundial!

-¿Y qué pasa?

-¡Estamos en la misma situación, o peor! Podríamos ir a Portugal. No han dado indicios de tener interés en formar parte de esto, y está al lado. También podríamos ir a Suiza, que está fortificada.

-En Suiza no te dejan entrar, además, Alemania está en constante interés por atacarle.

-¡Pues a Portugal!

Lovino apretó su cruce de brazos, incluso se clavó las uñas en el brazo. Cuando habían marchado de Italia, lo único que perdían era su país, ya que no tenían a nadie a excepción de ellos y un puñado de familiares lejanos. En cambio, en España, aunque no fuera su país, sí tenía a alguien.

-No. Yo me quedo.

-¡Hermano! ¿Es por Antonio?-Susurró.

-¡Cállate! Es porque iríamos a un país en el cual no tenemos nada, ni sabemos su idioma.

-Lud nos facilitará eso...

Lovino pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo por lo que acaba de escuchar. Luego comenzó a reírse ruidosamente, haciendo que los clientes se giraran. Tras terminar, se acercó a su hermano de forma amenazadora, casi pegándose a él.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. Quieres irte porque el asqueroso macho patatas también sale del país, ¿eh?- Le dio un empujón, consiguiendo que tambaleara- Ya decía yo que no tendrías interés en moverte el puto país si él se quedaba aquí.

- _Fratello_...

-Ni " _fratello_ ", ni "hermano" ni nada de eso- Le agarró del cuello de la camisa, sin importarle estar montando una escena delante de desconocidos-¿Te das cuenta de lo egoísta que eres?

-Él no viene... Tiene un amigo allí y por ello nos ayudaría. No me voy por él. Sé que es egoísta de mi parte querer salir del país, pero entiéndeme. Yo también perdería a alguien a quien quiero.

El mayor respiró agitadamente, tratando de recomponerse. Soltó a su hermano y volvió al puesto en el que estaba.

-Lo entiendo. ¿Qué miráis?- Preguntó a los clientes de la barra- Esto no os concierne.

Feliciano vio hacia el suelo, triste.

-¿Entonces qué me dices?

-Tengo que pensarlo.

* * *

El español trató de calentar sus propias manos con el aliento, fracasando en el intento.

-¡Qué frío! Y eso que estamos prácticamente en marzo.

-Ya.

Caminaron por las calles mal iluminadas, mientras el mayor iba alegremente contándole al otro cualquier tontería que se le venía a la cabeza. Desde que el español había dejado a María, su relación se había confirmado, aunque únicamente para ellos dos. No obstante, eran los únicos que necesitaban saberlo.

-Hoy vino mi sobrino. Es tan adorable... Daban ganas de abrazarlo sin parar.

- _Che squifo_ _,_ pedófilo!- Comenzó a reírse- Menudo pervertido.

-¡Oye! ¡No me gustan los niños de ese modo! Simplemente creo que son adorables. Mi hermano siempre me dice que debería tener uno antes de que mi "bandera" deje de funcionar. ¡Ni que fuera tan viejo!

Lovino vio hacia otro lado, algo incómodo.

-¿Y tú querrías tener un crío?

-Por mí tres, ¡o cuatro!- Frenó su emoción al ver la mirada decaída de su pareja- pero no los necesito. No es como si fuera a morirme o algo.

Llegaron a casa del moreno en silencio. Lovino no había dicho nada más desde la contestación del mayor. Se alegraba de que finalmente Antonio no hubiera escogido, pero no estaba seguro de si eso era lo mejor para ambos.

El de ojos verdes le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que no debí ser engatusado por ti y venir aquí- Sonrió también, tratando de suavizar el momento- Vamos, bastardo. Tráeme algo de cena.

-¡Vooooy~!

Nada más abandonar este la sala, Lovino suspiró ruidosamente y se llevó una mano al flequillo, apartándolo. Tenía que contarle lo de Portugal. Quizás él le ayudaría a decidirse. Fue directo al español, el cual trataba de abrir una lata de atún como podía.

-Un segundo. Estas latas son más difíciles de abrir de lo que parecen.

Con un sonido extraño, la tapa cedió, saliendo un alegre "¡victoria!" de labios del mayor. Se giró hacia Lovino y sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?

El menor permaneció en silencio un rato, quizás esperando a una señal o algo que le indicara cuándo hablar.

-¿Lovi?

-No me aparecen cenar nada. Vamos a la cama.

Antonio asintió, confuso. Subieron y el menor se dejó caer en el colchón, mientras observaba con poco disimulo como su pareja se quitaba los pantalones, admirando el trasero de este. Pocas veces se había fijado bien, pero realmente era perfecto, siguiendo seguramente la Sucesión de Fibonacci de forma exacta. Antonio se giró, comprobando que su invitado tenía la mirada perdida, imaginando a saber qué. Sonrió, se vistió algo cómodo y se metió en cama. Lovino hizo lo mismo, pero prefirió no dirigirle la mirada al moreno.

-Antonio.

-¿Qué pasa, Lovi?- Le abrazó, pegando su cuerpo al del menor- ¿Tienes frío?

Lovino suspiró, algo molesto, mas no dijo nada más. El español comenzó a dejar suaves besos por el cuello del chico de ojos color miel, mordiendo suavemente de vez en cuando. El menor dejó escapar un suave jadeo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pensé que era obvio... ¿Puedo?

-Está bien- Sonrió ligeramente.

Lovino se dejó desnudar, mirando hacia otro lado. El mayor fue besando desde el ombligo hasta el cuello de este, pero cuando quiso darle un beso en los labios, el chico seguía sin mirarle un segundo. Esto le molestó, por lo que buscó sus labios y los besó con cariño, a lo que su italiano respondió. Cuando decidió introducir un dedo en el interior de Lovino, no recibió respuesta más que un leve quejido. No era normal que el de ojos ámbar lo evitara así, y más en una situación como en la que estaban.

-¿Lovi? ¿Qué te pasa?

 _"_ _¿Realmente estar conmigo le vendrá bien? Gracias a mí ha perdido a su prometida y con ella la posibilidad de tener tres o cuatro mocosos ruidosos_."

-No me pasa nada.

-¿De verdad?- Su tono sonaba desconfiado.

" _Quizás debería irme a Portugal. Es peligroso quedarse aquí mientras el país esté cerca de perder su neutralidad. Mi hermano está aterrado... Quizás sería mejor... Si él va a renunciar al asqueroso alemán ese es porque realmente está desesperado por irse_."

-Sí. Estoy bien.

-Está bien- Sonrió ligeramente y le besó en la mejilla-. Te quiero.

-Idiota...

Por suerte para Lovino, su pareja no sabía leer el ambiente en absoluto, si no habría notado desde lejos que algo preocupaba al menor. Ambos se recostaron en cama, cansados. El español lo abrazó con cariño, dejándole suaves besos en la nuca.

-Eres genial, Lovi.

Lovino no se sentía así. Él no era una buena persona, menos aún genial. Se encogió un poco sobre él mismo.

-Te quiero- Susurró el moreno antes de cerrar sus ojos verdes.

-Voy a huir a Portugal.


	7. Capítulo 7

Hubo completo silencio en la habitación. Lovino suplicó que el moreno estuviera dormido en ese momento. No iba a tener esa suerte.

-¿Qué?

Antes de poder decir algo más, Antonio se apartó de él, sentándose en el colchón. El italiano pudo distinguir en la oscuridad una mirada entre triste y enfadada. Una mezcla de ambas emociones, y ninguna le gustaba al menor.

-N-no es fijo- Comenzó a explicar-, pero mi hermano me ha estado insistiendo mucho. Tiene miedo de la posibilidad de que España entre en la Guerra Mundial.

Antonio se llevó una mano a la frente y bajó la mirada a las sábanas.

-¿Y por eso os vais a ir?

-Sí, bueno... Aún no estamos seguros...

-¿Era esa la razón por la que estabas distante antes?- El tono de voz subió un poco, reflejando enfado. Volvió a ver directamente a los ojos del más joven, ya que, a pesar de la oscuridad de la sala, podía distinguirlos perfectamente.

-Sí.

-Eso quiere decir que me mentiste.

-Bueno...

-Está bien, Lovino. No importa. Hablaremos mañana. Ahora es tarde.

A pesar de pasar la noche abrazado a él, el gesto se sintió frío.

* * *

Despertó tarde, todavía pegado al español. Se giró sobre si, para encontrarse los ojos de mayor cerca de él, mirándole.

-¡Joder, Antonio! Menudo susto...

-Lo siento. No sabía que estabas despierto- Sonrió ligeramente- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien.

-¿Has pensado mejor en lo de ayer?

El italiano se enroscó en las sabanas y se cubrió la nariz con ellas.

-No. Sigo pensando que debería irme. Feliciano está realmente asustado con todo esto.

-Pues... está bien- Suspiró, aún con su típica mueca en el rostro, a pesar de estar obviamente forzada-. No voy a detenerte. Apenas llevamos tiempo como pareja, por lo que realmente sería egoísta de mi parte decirte lo que tendrías que hacer, ¿no crees? Si Feli quiere irse y tú estás de acuerdo, adelante. No me parece una buena decisión, ni estoy de acuerdo, pero no te lo voy a impedir.

En el fondo, el de ojos ambarinos se sintió algo molesto. Quizás una parte de él deseaba que Antonio se hubiera mostrado menos permisivo para darle así más razones y no abandonar el país.

-Ven conmigo- Soltó el menor sin pensarlo siquiera.

El español pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo ante aquella sinceridad repetina. Su expresión rápidamente cambió a una más decaída.

-No puedo hacer eso, Lovi. Toda mi familia está aquí, y mis amigos, y mi trabajo. Sabes tan bien como yo que abandonar mi puesto sería una falta grave a la patria y no se lo tomarían especialmente bien, y menos al saber que me fui porque un supuesto amigo se iba también-Agarró una mano del italiano y comenzó a acariciarla con el pulgar-. Iría contigo sin duda de no ser por tantos inconvenientes. Lo sabes.

-Ya-Vio hacia abajo-. Lo entiendo.

Realmente no sabía qué hacer.

-Siempre podemos tener una relación a distancia- Susurró Antonio, mas para él mismo que para su compañero.

-Supongo.

El moreno besó el cabello de Lovino, para luego dedicarle una mirada triste junto a una sonrisa desesperanzada.

-Aguantaremos esto.

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo desde la confesión de Lovino. Tras hablarlo con el mayor, terminó por convencerse. Irían a Portugal.

El italiano bufó mientras metía en la maleta las pocas pertenencias que tenía. El resto había sido vendido para así ir al otro país sin demasiada carga. Quedaban dos días para la partida.

Como muchas otras noches, Antonio decidió pasarse por el bar y así pasar el rato con los hermanos. En el fondo tenía cierto rencor a Feliciano. Debido a su pánico y costumbre de huir de cualquier confrontación, el español iba a perder casi completamente el contacto con Lovino. En parte tampoco era culpa del menor de los Vargas, ya que no era consciente de la relación que mantenían, o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Cómo lleváis lo de la mudanza?- Preguntó Antonio mientras jugaba con el borde de su vaso con agua.

-¡Muy bien! Nos consiguieron un trabajo y todo, súper rápido, además de que allí vive un hombre el cual nos podrá enseñar portugués. No podrá ser muy diferente del español, ¿verdad?

El de ojos verdes rio un poco y revolvió el pelo marrón del chico.

-Lo que os espera.

-Toni. Siento mucho apartar a mi hermano de ti.

El español sonrió.

-Esa distancia no va a hacer que dejemos de hablar.

El mayor de los hermanos desvío su mirada, algo decaído. El moreno no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto.

* * *

Cerca de las diez Antonio se fue del establecimiento, algo deprimido porque Lovino no había podido acompañarlo debido a la mudanza. Algo en él le hacía pensar que sólo era una excusa, que el menor le estaba evitando. Estuvo todo el camino hacia su casa mirando hacia el suelo. No quería que su italiano se fuera, pero si eso era lo que quería, aguantaría perfectamente aunque fueran diez años o más lejos el uno del otro.

Entró en casa, chocándose contra algo que estaba justo frente a él. Ese algo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¡Toño!

Sintiendo como su columna vertebral hacía ruidos que no debería hacer, el citado trató de vocalizar con el poco aire que entraba en sus pulmones.

-¿Fran...?

El tal "Fran" lo soltó, mostrándole una luminosa sonrisa. Tenía la misma altura que el español, el pelo rubio, ojos azules y barba de una semana, quizás dos.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? Tus cartas no me llegaron.

-¿Qué cartas?

El francés se apartó, visiblemente molesto, para luego morder un pañuelo de forma dramática. Antonio se preguntó seriamente de dónde acababa de sacar el pañuelo.

-¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con tu mejor amigo!? Al menos miénteme.

El español se rio.

-Está bien. No llegaron porque el sistema de correos está muy mal con la guerra y eso.

-¿¡Por qué me mientes!?- Se giró de forma exagerada- Nunca te di mi dirección.

Pasando ya un poco del auto invitado que tenía, el cual se había colado en su casa y no sabía cómo, el moreno pasó al salón.

-¿Dónde está tu mujercita?- preguntó el francés- Estoy taan triste por no poder haber ido a la boda...

-¿Gilbert no te lo contó? Lo dejamos.

-¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! ¿Cómo te atreves a dejar a semejante monada? Te diría que nunca encontrarías a alguien como ella, pero como puedes conseguir a quien quieras, me lo ahorro.

-Como siempre tan amable con tus piropos. Si no te conociera pensaría que tienes una atracción extraña por mí. ¿No ibas a volver antes?

-Por supuesto, pero me tomaron por un espía francés. Mi persona, un espía.

-Eras espía.

-¡De eso hace mucho!- Sonrió de forma gatuna- ¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? Gilbert tiene mis llaves y no lo he encontrado.

-Sí, claro.

* * *

Lovino se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con los nudillos, algo nervioso. Como habían hablado, iban a pasar su último día en España juntos. Esperó un par de minutos, dudando de si las ocho un domingo era algo pronto para ir a casa del mayor. Llamó cinco veces más. Alguien que Lovino no conocía le abrió la puerta.

-Oh. Hola~

Una mirada de confusión y repelús se dibujó en la cara del italiano. Ese tono de voz había sido bastante desagradable.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en la casa de Antonio?

El francés puso pucheros.

-¡No me digas que no sabes quién soy! Aquí soy yo quien pregunta, ya que tu cara no me suena...

-No pienso contarle nada sobre mí a un tío como tú, gabacho.

Pasó al interior de la casa, colándose por el hueco que el rubio había dejado.

-¡Bastardo! ¡Baja ahora mismo!

-¿Qué, qué?- Preguntó el español asomándose por las escaleras que llevaban al piso superior- ¿Lovi? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- Bostezó ruidosamente- Dame un momento...

Volvió a meterse en su habitación, dejando a los otros dos solos de nuevo.

-¿Lovi? ¿Te llamas así? Es un nombre adorable ~

-Cierra la puta boca. Mi nombre es Lovino.

-Francis- Extendió su mano, ofreciendo un apretón de manos que nunca llegó-. Mejor amigo de Toño desde tiempos inmemoriales- Se rio-. Supongo que te habrá hablado de mí...

-Absolutamente nada, y quítate la idea de que eres el mejor amigo del bastardo ese. Llevas fuera mucho tiempo.

Sonrió también, desafiante. Se lo tenía merecido por mofarse del nombre con el que lo llamaba su Antonio. Ambos se vieron algo molestos, sin apartar la mirada. Por suerte para ellos, el español bajó justo después, con los botones de la camisa mal abrochados por las prisas.

-Ya estoy. Ah, Francis. No me acordaba de que estabas aquí- Esas palabras atravesaron el orgulloso corazón del francés como si fueran un puñal. Antonio se rio-. Este es...

-Sí, sí. Ya me lo ha dicho- Mordió su típico pañuelo-. Es el que me ha sustituido, lo sé.

-Oh- Se giró hacia Lovino-. Pensé que vendrías dentro de dos horas, no ahora. Fran, ¿podemos quedar otro día? Tengo planes...

El francés enarcó una ceja, molesto.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos, cerca de medio año, ¿y pasas de mí así? ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

-Lo siento...

Lovino escuchó como dramatizaba el francés con su pareja. Después de veinte minutos de exageración y lágrimas de cocodrilo, el rubio decidió marcharse tras prometerle el otro pasar el martes todo el día con él.

-¿Tienes pensado hacer algo hoy en especial?- Preguntó el moreno, agarrando suavemente la mano del más joven.

-No. Realmente no- Se sonrojó imaginándose qué podrían hacer-. ¿Y tú?

-Querría llevarte al cine. Hay uno en la ciudad cercana, y como has llegado pronto, podríamos ir.

-¿Enserio? Pero no tengo mucho dinero en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué? Tengo unos cuantos ahorros de la boda, así que puedo invitarte. Además, tampoco es que sea demasiado caro. Venga...

-Está bien- Sonrió un poco, mirando al suelo. Muy pocas veces había ido al cine, y el volver le hacía mucha ilusión en el fondo.

-Pues vamos entonces.

La película estuvo bien, o al menos para el español. Lovino no prestó demasiada atención a la pantalla. Estaba centrado en el hombre que estaba a su lado, con los ojos clavados en las imágenes que proyectaban en la sala. Se notaba que tampoco iba a menudo al cine. Sintió alegría al ver la ilusión que tenía Antonio. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su historia había sido bonita, pero tan rápido había llegado como tan rápido se iría. Tenía muchas imperfecciones su plan de relación a distancia, llevaban poco tiempo juntos, por lo que cuando el español se aburriera de él, se acabaría. Así siempre había sido en su caso. Usado y tirado, sin más interés que aquel. Lo que más le dolía era la sensación que tenía de que Antonio no haría eso, pero también antes le había pasado con aquella mujer y bien que le había hecho daño.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- Preguntó el mayor con los ojos centelleantes de emoción- Hacía mucho que no iba. Con la guerra civil era prácticamente imposible ir, y luego al estar prometido no me dejaba hacer nada porque era "gastar dinero tontamente". Me ha hecho mucha ilusión haber vuelto a ir, y contigo además.

-Ya.

-¿Volvemos a casa?

-Claro.

Antonio era despistado, pero no idiota. Sospechó en ese momento que algo le pasaba.

* * *

Lovino se dejó caer de forma ruidosa en el sofá, cansado. Dos horas y media caminando para llegar a casa del moreno. El español se sentó en el hueco que el otro había dejado. Apartó las piernas de Lovino y las puso sobre su regazo.

-Lovi. ¿Ocurre algo?- Comenzó a acariciar el pelo del de ojos ambarinos- Te noto como el día que me dijiste que te irías.

-Estoy bien. Simplemente son los nervios del momento.

Sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-¿Tienes trabajo allí?

-Sí. El contacto del bastardo de las patatas nos consiguió a mi hermano y a mí un puesto en una fábrica. La verdad es que fue realmente rápido.

-Me alegro- Sonrió-. Eso os facilita las cosas.

El menor se irguió y besó los labios del otro, el cual respondió al gesto.

-Tengo que irme a trabajar-Susurró contra la boca del ítalo, ya que había notado que el beso se había profundizado-. Vuelvo a las nueve.

-Pensé que hoy no tendrías trabajo.

-Muy pocos días tengo la jornada libre- Rio suavemente-, pero piensa que hemos aprovechado el tiempo.

-Está bien...- Infló las mejillas, visiblemente molesto- Como llegues un minuto tarde, me enfadaré mucho.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No hace falta que lo jures- Se río-. Hasta luego, cariño.

Esa palabra final consiguió estremecer completamente al menor.

* * *

No llegó hasta las nueve y cuarto. Nada más entrar en casa, el italiano apareció frente a él, con una mirada de molestia en sus ojos.

-A las nueve en punto, ya, claro.

-Lo siento...- Cerró la puerta- Sabes que no quería llegar tarde.

-Más te vale.

Cenaron tranquilamente, mientras el español narraba su jornada. Lo que se dice de tranquilo, ya que en todo el tiempo que Lovino había estado solo, no había dejado de pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo.

-Y entonces Gilbert hizo enfadar a mi superior y casi lo llevan a prisión por ello.

-Se lo tiene merecido por imbécil.

-¡Lovi! No seas tan cruel...

-Oh, vamos. Sabes que digo la verdad.

-Bueno... No te lo voy a negar- Comenzó a reír-. No le digas que he dicho eso.

-Tarde. Si mañana lo veo se lo pienso contar- Sonrió de forma socarrona-. Eso le dolerá mucho en su ego inflado de alemán.

-¡No le cuentes nada!

-¿Si se lo digo qué pasará?

-Me enfadaré.

-Uuuh- Movió ligeramente las mano en señal de burla-. Como si me fueras a hacer algo.

El moreno dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

-No me retes, o te castigaré.

Lovino soltó una pedorreta y siguió comiendo, pero poco tiempo tuvo antes de que el español le quitara el plato.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso ha sido muy infantil!

El de ojos verdes comenzó a reírse y cuando el menor trató de quitarle el plato de la mano, lo apartó, subiendo el brazo para que no consiguiera alcanzarlo.

-¡Antonio Fernández Carriedo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

El italiano comenzó a tirar del brazo del moreno, para después rendirse y bufar. Antonio decidió dejar el plato sobre la repisa para poder agarrar al menor y así cargarlo en brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- Comenzó a patalear con rabia, mas el español no lo soltó, sino que lo subió a la habitación mientras se reía- ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!

-No. Te he dicho que te castigaría si seguías insistiendo, así que no fue por no avisar.

Ambos compartieron el lecho sabiendo que en mucho tiempo, más de lo que se esperaban, no volverían disfrutar de esa misma situación.

Antonio susurró el nombre de su pareja al oído del otro, consiguiendo que este aumentara la fuerza de su abrazo. Deseó con fuerza que esa noche no terminara nunca.

-Lovi, Lovi...- apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello y hombro del menor-. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

En toda la noche, el italiano no consiguió pegar ojo. Pensamientos como los que le habían asaltado en el cine volvieron. Finalmente, entró en pánico.

Se levantó de la cama, librándose del mayor y sus brazos, para buscar algo con lo que escribir y sobre el que escribir. Se vistió a correr y buscó cualquier cosa. Necesitaba irse de allí, terminar con todo. No quería que le hicieran daño después de sufrir mucho tiempo. Prefería sufrir en ese momento a uno alargado en el cual sólo conseguiría deprimir a ambos mucho más de lo necesario. Terminó por coger un libro y una pluma estilográfica que encontró en la habitación. Estaba pensando en qué le diría cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía escribir en español. Dejó ambas cosas en la mesilla y se encogió sobre sí mismo, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Lovi?- El mayor sonó dormido, como si se hubiera despertado en ese momento- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué hora es?

Vislumbró en la oscuridad al más joven sentado en el borde de la cama, mirándole. Un ligero brillo en su rostro le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-No, no, no. Cariño, ¿qué pasa?- Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarlo- ¿Por qué lloras?

Lovino permaneció en silencio, dejando que el calor del español le quemara la piel, que le hiciera sentir peor.

-Antonio. No podemos seguir juntos.

El moreno se apartó un poco del otro, para mirar fijamente las pocas facciones que podía distinguir en la penumbra del cuarto.

-¿Qué?

-Lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

-¿Por...? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Has pensado en cómo vamos a hablar?

-Por cartas.

-No sé escribir en español y leer malamente, Antonio, y el correo está completamente vigilado.

Eso sorprendió al español. Pensaba que sí sabía escribir.

-Me compraré un teléfono entonces.

-Pinchan las llamadas.

-¿¡Y qué!? Podríamos hablar un poco por lo menos.

-¿Y qué nos diríamos si estamos en vigilancia continua?

Antonio se mordió el labio, furioso. Tenía razón.

-No estarán siempre vigilando… Puede que no podamos hablar tanto como queramos, pero iré a visitarte. Ludwig sabrá la dirección.

-¿Y cómo piensas venir teniendo tan poco tiempo libre? Portugal está lejos de aquí. No vives en Extremadura, o Galicia, o cualquiera de esas zonas pegadas al país.

El mayor se quedó en silencio unos segundos, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo.

-Algún día libraré.

-Antonio. Esto no va a ninguna parte. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a estar fuera? ¿Meses? Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que estaremos mucho más fuera, y te aburrirás de esperar a alguien que no sabrás cómo está ni cuándo volverá.

-Yo te esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta- Dijo con las manos del menor agarradas fuertemente.

-Llevamos juntos dos meses y quieres desperdiciar el tiempo conmigo, con un estúpido italiano egoísta.

-No digas eso. Cada segundo a tu lado no es un desperdicio, sino una razón para seguir en pie- Su tono de voz era agresivo pero a la vez derrochaba dolor en cada palabra-. No vuelvas a decir que no vales nada.

-Si lo valiera confiaría en ti, pero no lo hago. Sé que te aburrirás de esperarme y buscarás a cualquier otra persona, quizás así conseguirías formar la familia que tanto ansías.

-Me duele que no confíes en mí-Dejó escapar una lágrima y miró hacia el otro-. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad, que aguantemos. No he sentido nunca algo así por nadie más.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo.-Soltó las manos del mayor- Busca a alguien que pueda remplazarme. No creo que te resulte demasiado complicado. Puedes conseguir a cualquiera. Que te vaya bien, Antonio- Se apartó, cogió su cazadora y se fue.

El español permaneció en silencio, sentado en el mismo sitio donde hacía un poco habían discutido. Con toda la fuerza y rabia acumuladas que tenía en ese momento, arrojó la lámpara de su mesilla al suelo. Quería perseguirlo, mas sus piernas no se lo permitieron. Algo en él le decía que no valdría la pena intentarlo siquiera.

* * *

Lovino arrojó su cazadora sobre la silla más cercana que encontró en su casa. Cruzó miradas con su hermano, el cual había asomado por la puerta de su cuarto al escuchar tanto ruido, mas el mayor ni se molestó en dirigirle la palabra. Fue a su habitación y se encerró allí, pensando en todo lo ocurrido y si realmente había hecho bien con toda aquella escena.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento.

-Ve… _Fratello_ … ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Ahora no!- Lágrimas se resistían a salir de sus ojos. Nunca había llorado por una relación, y no iba a empezar por un hombre, y menos siendo él mismo el culpable.

Haciendo caso omiso, el menor entró en la habitación, viendo a su hermano encogido en el colchón.

-Pensé que no volverías hasta la hora de comer. ¿Qué ha pasado? Ve… ¿Ha sido la chica con la que habías quedado de noche?

-No hay ninguna chica, Feliciano- Se encogió un poco más-. Sabes perfectamente con quién me he estado viendo.

-Era un poco obvio- Sonrió ligeramente- Ve… ¿Pero qué ha hecho Antonio?

El silencio de Lovino valió más que mil palabras. El menor de los Vargas abrazó a su hermano, consiguiendo que al final sí terminara por descargar su frustración en el llanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, bien... No me odiés demasiado. Llevo queriendo publicar este capítulo tres días, y siempre estaba ocupada o no me daba cuenta. Así es mi memoria. Mis sinceras disculpas.
> 
> Por otro lado, he de advertir con antelación, no vaya a ser, que el próximo capítulo será centrado en Antonio, en su pasado y presente, básicamente, así que no será como un recordatorio de lo ocurrido y del pasado de este, además de tener una parte añadida al final, que sería la continuación de este capítulo.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	8. Capítulo 8

****

Antonio siempre había sido un niño feliz, sonriente. Su niñez no se vio demasiado complicada, al menos los primeros años. Su padre apenas estaba en casa debido a su puesto de militar, pero tampoco es que le importara en exceso. El hombre era una persona complicada, por así llamarlo. Como Antonio era el primogénito, tuvo siempre mayor interés en él, mas los primeros años fue como si se tratara de un perro. Su carácter alegre y amable irritaba a la figura paterna, ya que sus planes para el futuro del crío no aceptaban semejante virtudes femeninas. Es más, era un hombre, tenía que comportarse como tal.

Cuando el joven niño cumplió once años, decidió dejarle por primera vez su rifle.

-Dispara a esa tabla- Le ordenó, mientras señalaba el objetivo. Antonio le vio, confundido- Ya te he enseñado como funciona. Cuidado con el retroceso. Apunta y dispara.

–Pero las armas son peligrosas...

–¿Acaso eres una niñita?- Gruñó, visiblemente molesto.

–No–Frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto–. No lo soy.

–Pues hazlo.

El muchacho apuntó y apretó el gatillo con fuerza. No se esperó el golpe dado por el arma, cayendo hacia atrás y dándose un golpe en la cabeza, además del moratón en el ojo por el retroceso. Pudo escuchar las risas de su padre a su lado.

–No está mal para una primera vez. Mañana probaremos de nuevo.

Las prácticas se volvieron algo común para padre e hijo. Poco a poco el muchacho fue cogiendo práctica en cuanto a sujetar el arma y apuntar. Cuando cumplió doce años, su padre decidió cambiar el objetivo.

Antonio tenía un conejito al cual quería como si fuera su hermano pequeño. Ya tenía un hermano menor, pero siempre había sido más sociable y prefería estar con otros antes que con él. No obstante, el conejo no se apartaba nunca de Antonio. El muchacho lo cuidaba todo lo que podía, y siempre conseguía evitar que su familia lo matara dándole pena a su madre. La pobre mujer se apiadaba de los ojos de corderito que su hijo le dedicaba siempre que quería cocinar algo que implicara al "Señor Orejitas", valga su originalidad.

La sorpresa del español fue mayúscula cuando vio a su pequeño amiguito amarrado a un árbol, mientras se movía tratando de liberarse. Pudo notar el pánico en sus ojos oscuros e inocentes, mientras le suplicaba ayuda.

–Quiero que le dispares– Soltó su padre, mostrando una sonrisa ciertamente calmada.

–¿¡Qué!?

Salió corriendo hasta su pequeño amigo y trató de liberarlo, recibiendo la mirada reprobatoria de su progenitor.

–¿Quieres morir como mi hijo? ¿Es que acaso he engendrado a un cobarde?

Antonio se detuvo para observar al mayor. Aquella manera en la que le miraba hizo que se sintiera mal. Detuvo su intento por soltar al animal y volvió al lado de Fernando. Este asintió, orgulloso.

–Buen chico. Ahora, dispara.

Su niñez se marchitó aquel día nada más apretar el gatillo. Vio como el conejo comenzó a sangrar por la herida, moviéndose de vez en cuando en forma de espasmos, hasta que finalmente terminó por sucumbir. El señor Fernández dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo, orgulloso. Ahora sí podía ser considerado su descendiente.

Lo que nunca supo el pequeño fue que esa noche cenaría al "Señor Orejitas".

A partir de ese día, Antonio trató de comportarse tal y como su padre quería. Amable en ocasiones, pero mostrando su poder como hombre siempre que podía.

A los dieciséis, el señor Fernández decidió recompensar su buen comportamiento llevándolo a convertirse totalmente en un hombre. Tenía la edad, y era casi vergonzoso de que a los dieciséis no hubiera tocado siquiera a una buena mujer. Lo llevó a un prostíbulo y dejó que una profesional le enseñara todo lo que necesitaría saber para cuándo decidiera contraer matrimonio.

Aquella noche fue la más vergonzosa de toda la vida del muchacho. La mujer, entrada ya en edad, fue comprensiva al comienzo, mas al comprobar que ni siquiera conseguía emocionar al joven, se sintió ofendida. Tras media hora intentando excitarle, finalmente el trabajo dio sus frutos y esa noche Antonio se volvió un hombre. No obstante, el moreno no se sentía como tal. Había sido extraño, y no entendió en ese entonces el porqué de su poco interés en el momento, ya que, aunque la profesional fuera mayor, también era bastante hermosa. Decidió culpar a los nervios por su casi insuficiencia sexual y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Conoció a María un día de una fiesta local. Le pareció atractiva, con los cabellos claros y ojos oscuros. Mostraba una alegre sonrisa mientras bailaba con sus amigas, de fondo la música sonaba rítmicamente. No supo exactamente si se trataba de curiosidad o atracción. Tampoco lo dudó mucho, ya que tenía dieciocho años y debía empezar a interesarse en alguien. Se acercó mostrando una alegre sonrisa en los labios. A su lado, un par de amigos los cuales apenas recuerda.

–Buenas, señoritas– Saludó, mostrando una radiante sonrisa la cual hizo estremecerse a todas las muchachas que estaban bailando a coro con la joven que le había llamado la atención. Esta le sonrió también– ¿Gusta en bailar?– Le preguntó, extendiéndole la mano.

–No, gracias– Sonrió socarronamente–. Estoy bien con ellas.

Cualquier persona se había rendido a la primera, mas él no era cualquiera. Su padre se lo había dicho, no hay que rendirse fácilmente, y menos si la joven en cuestión parecía interesada en él. Además, parecía que le atraía, y eso era la primera vez que le pasaba. ¿Se le llamaba "atracción"? No estuvo muy seguro de si era eso, pero prefirió pensar que sí. No era normal que a su edad no hubiera tenido aventuras con cualquier mujer despechada por su hombre, o viuda. Era atractivo y de familia de clase media. No había razones por las cuales no hubiera tenido sexo con medio pueblo.

A lo largo de un año, siempre que veía a la muchacha, trataba de conseguir su interés. Flores, piropos, finalmente bailar con ella... Consiguió ser su pareja, por lo que... ¿qué hacer después? El reto estaba terminado, y María no le llegaba a interesar realmente. Era una joven agradable, pero simplemente la veía como amistad en el fondo. No obstante, se repetía continuamente que eso era amor.

Muchos años aguantó escuchando continuamente las explicaciones de su padre de por qué la república estaba mal y por qué él debía apoyar el movimiento rebelde que estaban pensando organizar. Si su padre, la figura que había modelado su vida, decía que los de izquierdas eran malos, lo serían ¿no? Por esa razón, se vio obligado a participar en la guerra civil. No hizo demasiado, simplemente ayudar a los soldados con cuidados, delatando posiciones... al menos el primer año. Al segundo su padre tuvo que quedarse en casa por una herida grave, por lo que los hermanos Fernández debían sustituirle. Rodrigo no sabía empuñar prácticamente un arma, por lo que no le quedó más remedio a Antonio que encargarse de todo. Con el fusil de su padre, fue a las filas rebeldes, para luchar contra los rojos.

Los primeros meses trató de evitar el conflicto directo. Un día, alguien terminó por apuntar a su amigo, el cual había conseguido hacerse un hueco en su corazón, no como el resto de amigos los cuales tan pronto como venían, se iban. Este amigo era Francis, un muchacho el cual había terminado en España por mala pata, siendo primeramente espía para luego cubrirse en casa del español. La vida de Francis corría peligro, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que acabar con la del republicano. Lo asesinó con miedo, al igual que como había pasado con su conejo. A partir de ese día, algo en Antonio murió.

Tras esa muerte, fueron varias. Cuantos más iban, más orgulloso se sentía Fernando.

Terminó la guerra con la victoria de parte de los Nacionales, acabando Franco en el poder. Su padre le forzó a entrar en la Guardia Civil, teniendo buena fama como tenía y la agilidad con la que disparaba, sería bastante útil. Al principio se vio reacio, mas terminó por ceder. En el 1939, era oficialmente parte de las filas de la Guardia Civil.

Al año siguiente decidió irse de casa. Poseía ya veinticuatro años y una pareja a la cual quería con todo su corazón. Tenía que aprender a ser independiente.

Su relación era pesada, mas quería a María. Estaba con ella ya que le tenía aprecio, era como una buena amiga. ¿Amor? Quería pensar que sí. Decidió pedirle matrimonio ya que debía sentar cabeza de una vez por todas. Su hermano menor ya estaba casado y con un hijo, y él debía hacer lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Realmente no sabía muy bien qué o no debía hacer. Sin su padre marcándole unos pasos a seguir, estaba algo perdido. Tampoco sabía qué le hacía feliz salvo verse a veces con sus amigos.

Fuera de sus amistades, el resto de tiempo sufría. Podía escuchar a veces los gritos ahogados de las personas que había asesinado tanto en la guerra como en la posguerra. No sabía bien qué hacer para ser más feliz. Tenía una vida acomodada y una futura mujer. No tenía razones para sufrir, a excepción de unas dudas contantes de qué podía hacerle feliz realmente y el hecho de estar en un puesto de trabajo que le asqueaba todos los días.

¿Era normal pensar en utilizar su arma para arrebatarse la vida? Ya lo había hecho con muchas personas, así que por morir él no debía de pasar nada malo. Prefirió apartar esos pensamientos de la cabeza y probar algo que nunca había hecho: ir a un bar y beber.

El único bar del pueblo no tenía demasiada buena fama. Dos italianos lo llevaban, mas uno en concreto era desagradable y gruñón si le tocaban los nervios, si no, simplemente se quedaba en silencio mientras ignoraba las quejas de todo el mundo.

Antonio no le dio demasiada importancia y fue tras una misión por los alrededores. Junto a un grupo de compañeros, visitó la taberna para preguntar acerca de una reunión rebelde que allí había ocurrido.

Se sentó en la barra. No estaba de humor como para aguantar al grupo de idiotas que festejaban haber encerrado a más personas en la prisión. Pudo comprobar la mirada de desagrado que el camarero le dedicó consiguiendo que Antonio sonriera para sus adentros. Ya sabía que su cargo era horrible, por lo que no le hacía falta que se lo mostraran. Vio como el muchacho servía a sus amigos y respondía un par de preguntas, para luego volver a su sitio. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, hasta que, para sorpresa del moreno, el ítalo habló.

–¿No te unes a tus amigos?– Preguntó apoyando su mejilla en la palma de la mano.

–Realmente no tengo muchas ganas ahora de hablar con ellos. Además, se lo están pasando bien así.- Respondió Antonio con una sonrisa en los labios. Quería parecer alegre a pesar estar totalmente hundido. Por algo había recurrido al alcohol.

–Oh.– Se limitó a contestar.

Volvió a haber silencio entre ambos. Antonio prestó atención al camarero, quizás demasiada atención para lo usual. Le llamaba de una manera no desagradable. Algo en él hizo que se interesara en el italiano.

–Puedes seguir-–Le dijo el español al otro mientras miraba a su copa medio vacía, desviando la atención del rulo del joven.

–¿Perdona?

–Cantando, digo. No me molesta.

Pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos como el ítalo se sonrojaba bruscamente. " _Dios mío. Es adorable_." pensó el mayor, alzando ambas cejas. ¿Ese pensamiento había sido propio de él? Prefirió apartarlo.

–No tengo intención– Le contestó secamente.

Antonio recordó para lo que estaba allí y pidió otra copa. El alcohol ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto. No estaba acostumbrado a beber. Sus compañeros se fueron.

–"¿No te vas con ellos?"– Dijo el moreno tratando de comentar el pensamiento que el camarero tenía en ese momento en la cabeza– Aquí se está bien. En estos momentos no tengo interés de salir a festejar el haber pillado a varios rebeldes.– Suspiró, sintiendo como toda la pena que tenía acumulada salía a flote, y en un arrebato de curiosidad sobre todo, preguntó–¿Alguna vez te has preguntado dónde está la línea que separa el bien y el mal?

El italiano dejó de escuchar la música, captando su atención las palabras del chico.

–Supongo que es algo obvio. Cuando algo es bueno, es bueno, y cuando es malo, es malo.

Antonio asintió, ya que se imaginaba recibir una respuesta así. No obstante, no se conformó. Estaba seguro que aquel joven frente a él pensaba algo distinto. Se levantó y fue a casa.

Nunca se habría imaginado que de aquella conversación nacería una bonita amistad. Con bastante rapidez, Lovino se fue ganando la confianza y amor del español. Amor, esa era una palabra confusa para el Antonio de ese momento. Siempre que estaba cerca de Lovino se sentía feliz y que tenía una razón para seguir adelante. ¿No debería hacer eso la persona de la cual fardaba y decía que era "el amor de su vida"? Antonio se preguntaba muchas cosas, que si estaba realmente enamorado de María, que si el italiano era sólo interés de amistad… Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que el mes que había pasado alejado de él le había sido insufrible. Necesitaba hablar con él, quizás porque Lovino era con el que podía desahogarse soltando sus pensamientos a pesar de no conocerlo en demasía, quizás simplemente por verlo. Algo dentro de él le pedía continuamente volver a visitarlo.

Al fin pudo retomar su vida junto al ítalo. Se veían prácticamente todos los días, consiguiendo alegrar el hundido español siempre que pasaba aquel pequeño rato con él. Cada día, trataba de salir antes y evitar quedar con otra persona, incluida su chica, si estas no habían quedado antes con él. El joven Vargas se había vuelto una pequeña y no perceptible "obsesión" para él en algunas ocasiones. Pero parecía que Lovino no estaba molesto.

Al igual que él, el italiano sufría en silencio. Era una persona solitaria. Como le había contado, apenas había tenido amigos, y en España sólo tenía a su hermano. Sintió mucha lástima y comprensión por él, ya que el propio Antonio había pasado una situación similar. Ese hecho hacía que lo quisiera proteger y no volver a apartarse de su lado.

Su prometida cada vez actuaba más extraño. Realmente sentía celos por el italiano ya que este había terminado por apartar al español de ella. Antonio no se percató de esto hasta bastante después.

El día en el que Lovino besó al moreno, este no supo cómo reaccionar. Sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba mientras un leve cosquilleo lo recorría incesablemente. Su corazón se aceleró, llegando a una velocidad peligrosa para el organismo, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no terminara. No obstante, no sabía el porqué de todos aquellos sentimientos, y por supuesto, besar a otro hombre estaba mal. Sin dudarlo mucho, salió corriendo de allí.

Poco después de llegar a casa, recibió la visita de María. Esta le dedicó una sonrisa decaída y le pidió pasar. Poco tardó en insinuarle sus verdaderas intenciones.

Antonio y ella ya habían pecado, y realmente era comprensible ya que su relación había sido de siete años. A pesar de estar prohibido, no pudieron resistir demasiado y terminaron por mancillar el lecho en un par de ocasiones, mas justo esa noche, después de haber sido besado por quien llamaba su mejor amigo, no sentía deseo alguno de tener relaciones.

Echó de forma sutil a su prometida prometiendo que el próximo día harían algo. Ofendida, María se fue de su casa.

El resto de la noche y día se las pasó preguntándose si realmente había significado algo aquel gesto. No debería, ya que él no era homosexual. Tenía una prometida, y tenían sexo algunas veces. ¿No era suficiente prueba? Además, no podía gustarle un hombre. Nunca le había pasado.

Cuando María volvió esa noche, decidió darle una oportunidad aunque realmente no se viera siquiera interesado. En el acto, el frágil y femenino cuerpo de su prometida cambió a uno más masculino. Las manos de ella se alargaron a cada embestida, y el rostro de la joven ya no era el suyo, si no el del italiano el cual le había hecho plantearse tantas cosas de su vida. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, continuó, más excitado que antes. Finalmente, se acostó al lado de la muchacha, sintiéndose realmente culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. Eso sí, gracias a ella había descubierto su homosexualidad y atracción hacia Lovino. Un rato después, decidió soltar aquellas palabras que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando liberar.

–Necesito tiempo– Le dijo, todavía con la respiración agitada–. Lo siento.

María recogió sus cosas y se fue, completamente ofendida. Fue entonces cuando el español decidió ir a casa del menor y así confesarle todo. No lo habría besado sin razones, ¿verdad? Tenía que sentir lo mismo, si no, no tendría sentido. Sonrió ligeramente, emocionado. No sabía todavía entonces todo lo que el italiano significaba para él.

El camino fue demasiado largo para el moreno. No se detuvo ni un momento, paso a paso y corriendo todo el tiempo. Podía notar como la emoción aumentaba a cada segundo, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba cada vez más. ¿Quizás ahora todo lo que antes se había preguntado, sus dudas, su pasado, su vida basada en mentiras, tenía sentido? Antes de que Lovino pudiera cerrar la puerta, entró y decidió hablar con él. Parecía que no tenía interés en conversar con el español, o más bien, que sentía vergüenza por todo lo ocurrido. " _Mira que es adorable, de verdad_ ". Cuando le preguntó el porqué de su visita, lo besó, consiguiendo descargar toda la felicidad que sentía en simplemente un roce de labios como el que había sido ese.

Tras discutir un poco, consiguió sonsacarle la confesión, para finalmente comenzar su relación.

Su primera noche juntos fue algo realmente mágico, al menos para él. Al fin había compartido lecho con la persona que realmente quería, un gran amigo y ahora, su amante. El problema llegó cuando tuvieron que decidir qué hacer. ¿Romper con su relación de siete años, sin razones aparentes para la chica?

Aquel día la esperó frente a la puerta de su casa. Estaba nervioso, ¿cómo no lo iba a estar? Había decidido romper su compromiso para estar con un hombre, algo completamente imperdonable en ese entonces. Había hecho de tripas corazón y prefirió vivir con el riesgo que morir amargado y mintiéndose continuamente.

–¿Antonio?

Este le dedicó una mirada decaída. No sabía exactamente qué debía decir a una mujer para dejarla.

–Sé que no íbamos a vernos hoy, pero creo que tenemos que hablar de un tema. Desde hace un tiempo le he estado dando vueltas a nuestra relación… y creo que no deberíamos seguir juntos.

–¿¡Qué!?

–Lo siento de veras, pero es que no me siento a gusto con esto. Creo que te mereces a alguien que realmente te haga feliz.

–No puedes dejarme ahora, justo en la víspera de nuestro enlace, y menos con algo como esa frase tan manida.

–No me veo preparado para casarme…– Se puso nervioso. No sabía qué decir. Le estaba gritando– En estos momentos no puedo seguir con esto.

La joven frunció el ceño. Había perdido una persona con dinero como era Antonio a nada de casarse. Asintió, y decidió aceptar el abrazo que el moreno le dio. Quizás con el tiempo se retractaría y volvería junto a ella.

* * *

Aun con el tiempo pasado, Antonio pudo recordar perfectamente el dolor tal y como lo sintió cuando Lovino le dijo que se iría a Portugal. Era una noticia dura de escuchar, pero no quería perderlo. Aguantarían juntos.

Otro mes más al lado de su italiano, cada vez más cerca de la despedida. La noche antes de la partida, Lovino le dijo que le quería por primera vez en su relación, cosa que le hizo sentirse completamente feliz. Eso significaba que confiaba en él. El ítalo era una persona complicada, que no mostraba casi sus verdaderos pensamientos y emociones, por lo que decir aquellas palabras…

Al fin su vida tenía una razón de ser. Al fin era feliz. Al fin podía seguir sin pensar si al día siguiente terminaría con todo. Una vida basada en mentiras ahoga a uno, por lo que prefería arriesgarse al lado del joven que descansaba a su lado y morir enamorado, que terminar con todo y seguir su superficial y falsa vida. Por esa razón pelearía con todo lo que tenía para que su relación con Lovino durara a pesar de la distancia. No pensaba dejarle. Soportaría lo que fuera.

Se despertó sin el calor de su amado a su lado. Pudo escucharlo sollozar.

–¿Lovi? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué hora es?– Notó sus lágrimas– No, no, no. Cariño, ¿qué pasa?– Se levantó y lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de consolarlo– ¿Por qué lloras?

Lovino permaneció en silencio, temblando levemente por el llanto. Giró un poco la cabeza y lo miró en la oscuridad de aquella madrugada.

–Antonio. No podemos seguir juntos.

El moreno se apartó un poco del otro. Aquellas palabras consiguieron romperlo interiormente.

–¿Qué?

–Lo nuestro no va a funcionar.

Otra vez dolor intenso en el pecho. ¿No era que confiaba en él?

–¿Por...? ¿Por qué lo dices?

–¿Has pensado en cómo vamos a hablar?

–Por cartas.

–No sé escribir en español y leer malamente, Antonio, y el correo está completamente vigilado.

Discutieron un rato, mientras el español trataba por todos los medios seguir al lado del menor, de convencerlo de que podrían aguantar la distancia.

–Antonio. Esto no va a ninguna parte. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vamos a estar fuera? ¿Meses? Claro que no. Estoy seguro de que estaremos mucho más fuera, y te aburrirás de esperar a alguien que no sabrás cómo está ni cuándo volverá.

–Yo te esperaría el tiempo que hiciera falta– Dijo con las manos del menor agarradas fuertemente. No le gustaba que desconfiara de aquella forma de sus palabras.

–Llevamos juntos dos meses y quieres desperdiciar el tiempo conmigo, con un estúpido italiano egoísta.

–No digas eso. Cada segundo a tu lado no es un desperdicio, sino una razón para seguir en pie– Su tono de voz era agresivo pero a la vez derrochaba dolor en cada palabra. Era cierto. El menor había sido su razón de vida–. No vuelvas a decir que no vales nada.

–Si lo valiera confiaría en ti, pero no lo hago. Sé que te aburrirás de esperarme y buscarás a cualquier otra persona, quizás así conseguirías formar la familia que tanto ansías.

–Me duele que no confíes en mí. Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad, que aguantemos. No he sentido nunca algo así por nadie más.

–Lo siento, pero no puedo.–Soltó las manos del otro– Busca a alguien que pueda remplazarme. No creo que te resulte demasiado complicado. Puedes conseguir a cualquiera. Que te vaya bien, Antonio– Se apartó, cogió su cazadora y se fue.

El español permaneció en silencio, sentado en el mismo sitio donde hacía un poco habían discutido. Se sintió vacío. Lo que toda la vida había estado buscando, decidió irse sin avisar, dejando un hueco en su corazón que nadie sería capaz de llenar.

Quizás pasó un par de minutos o quizás una hora viendo hacia el vacío, bloqueado. Cuando consiguió ordenar sus ideas, se levantó de cama, se vistió con prisas y salió de casa.

Los colores del amanecer comenzaron a teñir el cielo con tonos dorados y anaranjados, dando un aire aún más confuso a todo aquello. Antonio llamó a la puerta de los italianos y esperó a que abrieran. Un minuto, dos… No había respuesta a pesar de las veces que había tocado. Comenzó a notar pánico al suponer lo que creía que podía ser. Volvió a llamar con más fuerza, sin recibir respuesta.

Hastiado, vio hacia el reloj. Eran las siete de la mañana. Lovino podría haber cogido el autobús de hacía media hora. Maldijo su estupidez y pateó la puerta. Debía esperar media hora a que pasara el siguiente. Quizás con suerte aún no habría pasado el tren.

Esperó en la parada, impaciente. Cada minuto veía el reloj. El bus llegó tarde, el camino fue largo.

De todas formas, el tren ya había partido hacía bastante.


	9. Capítulo 9

Lovino dedicó una mirada decaída al antiguo pueblo en el cual hacía unos siete años había estado viviendo. Se sintió melancólico, además de darse cuenta en ese momento de que realmente había echado de menos ese pueblo español que siempre que podía maldecía por estar precisamente en España. En todo el tiempo que había estado viviendo en Portugal, nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza la idea de volver a pisar esa tierra. Podía maldecir o agradecérselo a su hermano, ya que aprovechando el paso hacia Italia, quiso parar para visitar a su pareja. Insultó la suerte de Feliciano, mas que nada por toda la envidia que sentía hacia a su hermano al haber conseguido seguir con Ludwig a pesar de las distancias, pero era comprensible ya que el alemán sí había podido darse el lujo de visitar al menor de los Vargas, y era razonable ya que siendo comerciante tenía esos privilegios.

Pasó por el antiguo establecimiento donde había estado trabajando año y medio. Parecía que el bar había seguido funcionando a pesar de la crisis. Supuso que era algo bueno y continuó paseando sin rumbo por las calles frías del pueblo. Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando cada detalle que podía. Se preguntó cómo estaría cierto español al que había abandonado antes de que éste lo hubiera hecho.

De una forma u otra llegó a la casa de Antonio. No se había dado cuenta, pero inconsciente había hecho el conocido recorrido del bar a la casa.

Brindó una mirada melancólica al edificio y dio la vuelta. Frente a aquella casa no pensaba quedarse ni un segundo más. Por culpa de Feliciano había tenido que ir a ese pueblo, pero no pensaba herirse más a sí mismo.

Se detuvo en una pequeña tienda y compró un pedazo de pan. Llevaba desde la mañana sin llevarse nada a la boca, por lo que el hambre le estaba matando. No había tenido tiempo de cenar ya que había comenzado a escuchar ciertos ruidos procedentes de la habitación de al lado. De acuerdo que Ludwig les estaba dando alojamiento mientras se encontraran en el pueblo, pero Feliciano y él podían tener algo más de consideración y no armar ese jaleo.

El pan estaba bastante soso, duro y tenía cierto color negro, decepcionando al joven. Tanto le había costado convencer al hombre para que se lo vendiera, para que luego no valiera la pena. De verdad que esa España estaba en lo más profundo de una crisis de la cual quizás no se recuperaría.

A lo lejos vio a alguien conocido para él. La barra de pan casi se le cayó de las manos al distinguir aquellos ojos verdes mirándole de la misma manera que él mismo estaba haciendo.

Se quedaron en silencio, a unos quince metros de distancia el uno del otro. Ninguno supo exactamente cómo reaccionar. Lovino permaneció ahí, pensando en todas las cosas que podría o no decirle. No quiso acercarse, pero tampoco pudo moverse. Finalmente, el español decidió camina hacia él.

–¿Lovino?

El menor tragó saliva, sin saber bien qué decir. Simplemente le había preguntado si era o no él. No era realmente complicada la respuesta, pero sí lo era articular palabra en aquel estado de shock.

–Sí...– Consiguió pronunciar.

–No pensé... No pensé que te volvería a ver– Susurró, bajando la vista hacia el suelo por un par de segundos.

–Yo tampoco pensé que volvería aquí.

La mirada del joven centelleó ligeramente de forma inconsciente, emocionado por tener al ítalo frente a él.

–Es genial volver a saber de ti- Sonrió, consiguiendo derretir al italiano. En esos siete años seguía siendo el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado, o al menos externamente– Pensé que estabas viviendo en Italia de nuevo.

–Las cosas se torcieron.

Antonio asintió.

–¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo y hablamos?

" _No lo hagas, Lovino. Es mala idea_."

–Sí, claro...– Susurró el menor.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la única taberna del pueblo, la cual ambos conocían bien a pesar de haber cambiado de dueño. El de ojos esmeralda sonrió al menor.

–Te ves más maduro– Comentó el moreno, tanteando el terreno con cierto temor.

–Supongo que serán los 30 años.

–No creo– Se rio y pasó la mano por su propio cuello, algo nervioso– ¿Cómo has estado estos años?

Lovino pudo comprobar que el mayor no había estado perdiendo el tiempo. En su dedo anular había una alianza. Le dolió ver aquello, pero no era culpa realmente de Antonio, sino de él ya que se había ido exigiendo que lo olvidara.

–Ha sido duro, pero al fin voy a poder volver a Italia. Nos costó años poder salir del país.

–Vaya... Qué mala suerte. Al menos ahora estarás en tu hogar.

–Ya. Estuve trabajando junto a mi hermano en una estúpida fábrica durante varios años, y cuando conseguimos ahorrar lo necesario para volver, intentamos salir del país, aunque como ya he mencionado, no fue fácil. ¿Y tú?

–He seguido trabajando en lo mismo, aunque en un ataque rebelde casi muero– Suspiró–. Menos mal que no acertaron en algún órgano vital. También me he casado con la chica con la que había estado prometido, no sé si recuerdas– ¿Cómo no se iba a acordar?–, y... ahora tengo un niño.

Las últimas palabras habían salido de su boca con bastante dificultad. El moreno en ese momento había tenido ciertas dudas de si contarlo o no por lo que Lovino había podido notar. El otro se limitó a asentir, algo dolido aun sin tener razones para ello.

–¿Y tú?– Preguntó el más alto, escondiendo la mano con la alianza sin realmente darse cuenta– ¿Has encontrado alguna chica interesante con la que sentar cabeza?

Lovino guardó ambas manos en sus respectivos bolsillos y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

–No. No me gustan demasiado las portuguesas. Tampoco es que aprendiera portugués como para cortejar a una.

El español sonrió levemente y asintió. Quizás era eso lo que necesitaban. Quizás necesitaban volver a como era al comienzo, siendo simplemente amigos los cuales pasaban el rato juntos, aunque las miradas fugaces que se brindaban de forma discreta indicaban tener una idea contraria.

Entraron en el bar. Estaba peor que antes de haberse ido los Vargas, y aquello era difícil. No obstante, se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de todas.

–¿Sigues viniendo al bar a menudo?– Preguntó el italiano, buscando romper el silencio incómodo que había aparecido entre ambos.

–La verdad es que no. Superé una mala racha sin el alcohol, por lo que ya no lo veo como algo necesario para un día malo.

–Tampoco solías beber tanto. Supongo que así por lo menos no molestas al camarero con tu "cualquier bebida con alcohol".

El moreno rio suavemente, acordándose. Pensó que podría haber sido más incómoda aquella situación, pero realmente no parecían estar molestos con el otro.

Ambos compartieron relatos ocurridos en esos siete años separados. Lovino contó cómo una vez, en un periodo de máxima pobreza para los hermanos, había conseguido estafar bastante dinero. Antonio contó cómo María había aparecido un día en su casa, pidiéndole una segunda oportunidad; y su historia del disparo, de cómo había tenido que estar bastante tiempo en cama sin poder más que mirar el techo o charlar con su hijo.

–Llegué a pensar en huir un día para poder dar un paseo o algo. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado me volvió prácticamente loco, aunque al menos Toni me contaba cualquier historia vivida ese día con sus amigos. Al menos tuve tiempo para hablar con él, y ahora incluso lo extraño.

El niño se llamaba Antonio también, eso era interesante. Lovino asintió, bebiendo de su copa de vino amargo y barato. Estaba tan concentrado en analizar cada palabra que el español le decía que ni notaba el mal sabor de su bebida.

–¿Cuántos años tiene?– Preguntó, fijando sus ojos caramelo en los de su acompañante.

–Cinco. María y yo íbamos a tener otro, pero el embarazo se torció– Suspiró, decaído–. Después de ese día, mi mujer quedó estéril.

A pesar de los años, escucharle mencionar a esa joven le seguía molestando, por lo que se sintió terriblemente egoísta. No había hablado con Antonio en años, era normal que hubiera rehecho su vida y no hubiera pasado los siete años llorando en cada esquina esperando a que volviera a por él. El menor no había hecho eso, no.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato pensando para sus adentros, sin contestar a lo último que el español había dicho. Decidió no responder, cosa que le valió.

–¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

–Feliciano quiso detenerse para poder visitar a Ludwig.

–¿Les duró?

El mayor de los Vargas asintió, dándole vueltas al líquido rojizo que tenía su copa.

–Vaya...– Antonio apoyó un codo en la mesa, dejando descansar la cabeza sobre su mano– Sí que es una relación fuerte. Aguantaron siete años de separación.

Lovino pilló en el momento el tono con el que su antiguo amigo lo había dicho. A propósito o sin querer, le había molestado.

–Supongo que fue suerte– Soltó de forma algo agresiva–. El patatero podía permitirse salir del país a veces.

–Ya. Igualmente creo que podrían haber aguantado aun sin verse tanto. Si dos personas están unidas, no importa la distancia.

–A veces no queda más remedio que terminar con la relación y así ahorrarse disgustos.

Antonio se molestó por el comentario. Él había comenzado aquella guerra, pero sin querer, y el otro parecía querer continuar con ella y avivar todavía más la llama de la rabia y el odio.

–Eso es un poco cobarde, ¿no crees?

–En una relación que no va a ninguna parte, es mejor así.

–¿Y cómo sabes si una pareja va o no a funcionar? ¿Eres adivino?

–Es obvio cuando no– Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y entrecerró los ojos–. Si dos personas no tienen medios para hablar o verse, se olvidan.

–Eso es mentira. Hay veces que desgraciadamente no se va esa persona de tu mente.

–Aunque sea un cabrón, lo sé– Decidió bajar un poco su tono. A pesar de estar discutiendo, ninguno buscaba llamar la atención–. Igualmente, sí se puede buscar un sustituto para olvidar, ¿verdad?

–Si la otra persona te deja hundido, tienes que intentar retomar tu vida aunque sigas pensando en él... ella– Se corrigió, recordando que estaban en un establecimiento con más personas. Dos para ser exactos, pero eran dos testigos.

–¡Eso es una jodida mentira, y deja de una puta vez el echármelo en cara! ¡Sabía que no sería buena idea hablar, puto inmaduro!

Acto seguido, se levantó de la silla y salió con prisas. Antonio dejó el dinero de las bebidas y siguió al italiano a mayor ritmo.

–¡Vuelve aquí!

Lo buscó, mirando hacia todos lados. Finalmente, consiguió distinguirlo colándose por un callejón gracias a la luz de una farola. Fue a por él, y ni supo por qué. Quizás quería zanjar el tema, quizás volver a repetirle lo cruel que había sido al no darle una oportunidad, quizás simplemente necesitaba seguir a su lado hablando como hacía años, cuando aún eran amigos sin ser conscientes de los sentimientos que tenían, completamente recíprocos.

Lo logró diferenciar en la penumbra que allí había, de noche en un callejón. Cualquiera utilizaría esa sinopsis para una historia de terror.

Estaba encogido en el suelo, y cuando se acercó pudo escucharle sollozar. Se sintió terriblemente mal por haberle causado malestar aun sin ser del todo culpable de ello. Tocó su hombro, consiguiendo asustarlo. El menor alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el de ojos verdes, haciendo que se limpiara las lágrimas con la manga de la camisa.

–Lárgate, cabrón– Se encogió de nuevo, viendo hacia otro lado–. Pensé que te había dejado claro que quería estar lejos de ti.

–Lo siento...

–Gilipollas– Permaneció unos segundos en silencio, mirando hacia la tierra en la cual estaba sentado–. Al final no viniste a buscarme.

El español pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo.

–¿Qué?

–Aun sabiendo que no vendrías a Portugal porque te lo había pedido, pensé que quizás serías tan terco y estúpido como para intentar convencerme de volver.

Antonio estaba perdido ante la complejidad del italiano.

–Realmente eres tonto, Lovi...– Sonrió levemente, cosa que consiguió ver el menor. Se sentó frente a él y se quedó un par de segundos en silencio antes de seguir hablando–, pero no te culpo. Cuando te fuiste pensé en hacerlo, no rendirme tan fácilmente ya que, bueno, digamos que eres complicado, y fui poco después, pero no te encontré. Busqué y busqué para al final averiguar que habías cogido el tren de madrugada… Ludwig no quiso darme tu teléfono, ni la dirección...

Lovino sonrió de lado también, algo melancólico.

–Sí que somos unos idiotas. Quizás si no hubiera huido, podríamos estar ahora juntos– Soltó, sin pensar bien en lo que acababa de decir.

–No, si en parte tenías razón…–Antonio suspiró, apenado– Seguramente habría acabado la relación. Era una situación muy complicada como para aguantar. Soy rencoroso, pero puedo reconocer que ambos estuvimos equivocados, pensando demasiado en nosotros mismos y no en el otro.

–Sí, tienes razón.

El moreno se levantó y le tendió la mano, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

–¿Sin rencores?– Preguntó el mayor, mostrando una radiante sonrisa.

–Sin rencores.

Sus manos no se soltaron. Se quedaron así, agarrados. Lovino se incomodó y vio hacia ambos lados, temiendo a que alguien pudiera sospechar cosas raras. El otro simplemente prestó atención a su mano, a la del que un día había sido su amante, y después al joven frente a él, el cual había comenzado a sonrojarse aunque no pudiera verlo. ¿Pensar aquellas cosas estando casado no era incorrecto? Eso mismo se preguntó cuándo se inclinó para besarlo, sin poder resistir mucho más tiempo. El ítalo respondió al gesto, como si hubieran estado esperando esos siete años por aquel contacto. Se apegaron los dos poco a poco, sin importar lo temerario de aquel comportamiento. Podían verlos, podían delatarlos, pero les dio igual. Antonio entrelazó sus dedos mientras dejaba posada la otra mano en la nuca del joven. Lovino dejó que la lengua del mayor entrara en su boca para empezar a jugar con la suya propia. No era un beso con dobles intenciones, no era algo realmente sexual. Simplemente era una pequeña descarga de todo lo que en ese tiempo había deseado hacer pero no lo había tenido a su lado para ello. Era extraño que después de los años siguiera sintiéndose tan cercano, como si el periodo alejados únicamente hubiera durando una semana.

Se separaron, dudosos de si realmente debían o no seguir, mientras sus manos se soltaban. Lovino no supo que decir.

–¿Qué ha sido eso?– Preguntó, rojo completamente.

–Lo siento– Sonrió–. No pude evitarlo.

–No te disculpes, idiota…

–¿Por qué?–Soltó una suave risa– ¿Porque si no lo hubiera hecho yo lo habrías hecho tú?

–¡No!– Lo apartó, muerto de vergüenza consigo mismo y con el mayor– No estoy tan loco como para hacer eso en medio de la calle.

–Oh, vamos– Rio–. A esta hora como mucho ves a dos personas y estas no se van por callejones. Pero sí, sé que no debí hacerlo... Aunque, ¿puedo volver a besarte?

Esa frase le recordó al día en el que Antonio lo había besado por primera vez. Sonrió tontamente, más incluso al notar los dedos de Antonio acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza.

–Aquí fuera ni de coña– Se moría de ganas por volver a sentir de nuevo los labios del hombre frente a él contra los suyos, mas no quería arriesgarse–. Vamos a tu...

Se interrumpió al recordar que su antiguo nido de amor estaba ahora ocupado por dos personas más, las cuales parecía que el español había olvidado. Se sintió algo mal.

–…Mejor será dejarlo aquí. Tienes mujer y un puto crío, y tú andas por ahí tratando de engañar a la pobre, con un hombre aún por encima...

La mano del moreno consiguió estremecer su cuerpo sólo con pasar rozando su mejilla.

" _¡Que les den!_ " pensó, agarrando la mano del español para mantenerla sobre su mejilla. Antonio sonrió y le besó en el moflete, para, acto seguido, acercarse a su oído.

–Sé perfectamente que lo que quiero hacer está mal, pero el humano es débil– Dejó un par de segundos para pensarse bien lo que iba a decir. Quizás había malinterpretado las acciones del italiano frente a él, pero quiso creer que no–. La casa de Francis está vacía y me deja usarla para lo que quiera.

El menor asintió, dejando que el español lo guiara desde unos metros más adelante hasta la casa del francés. Entraron por la puerta trasera con las llaves que el amigo del mayor le había prestado diciéndole después: "Lo que pasa en esta casa, se queda en esta casa", para acto seguido, guiñarle el ojo con descaro. En ese entonces el español nunca habría pensado que acabaría por usarla de escondite con un antiguo amor y no sólo para pasar el rato sin tener que aguantar las constantes quejas de su pareja.

Antonio cerró la puerta y miró a los ojos del otro, el cual instintivamente pasó su lengua por la comisura de sus labios, expectante. Llevaba dos años sin tocar a alguien, era normal que estuviera impaciente. Sin miramientos, Antonio lo besó con fuerza y ansias, empujándolo hasta dejarlo contra la pared, pegando así su cuerpo contra el otro. La boca del de ojos ambarinos se partió, recibiendo la lengua del moreno y permitiendo que explorara cada rincón de esta. Gimió contra su boca, notando como su deseo aumentaba cada segundo más y más. El guardia civil sujetó con fuerza las muñecas del italiano, alzándolas a la altura de sus hombros. Se separó un poco, lo justo para que sus labios simplemente quedaran rozándose. Mordió con suavidad el labio de Lovino, dándole un leve tirón, y se acercó a la oreja de éste. Su respiración estaba acelerada, impactando levemente contra el oído del otro, y su voz sonó más grave y en susurro.

–Esta vez no pienso permitir que te escapes.

Lovino sucumbió ante aquella frase. No iba a escapar, no iba a dejar a aquel hombre frente a él solo como la última vez, o al menos en ese momento. Ya después lo pensarían bien, pero justo en aquel instante no había cosa que deseara más que lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir.

–Cállate, bastardo– Susurró de vuelta, sin poder evitar sonreír tontamente. Había estado años sin mostrar aquella mueca de forma tan sincera.

–No has cambiado en absoluto– Lamió su oreja, haciendo que el ítalo se estremeciera completamente–. Me gusta que sea así.

Lovino aguantó la respiración unos segundos. Algo sí había cambiado, ya que estaba más escuálido. Esperó que no le importara a la encarnación de semidiós que tenía frente a él. Supuso que no cuando este soltó su muñeca y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho por debajo de la camisa. Antonio levantó la rodilla y, separando ligeramente las piernas del menor, comenzó a acariciar con esta un poco su entrepierna, consiguiendo que Lovino gruñera. El más joven se echó sobre su boca, siendo recibido por el de ojos verdes. Parecía incluso más ansioso que el español.

Esa forma de actuar tan osada estaba exasperando a Antonio. Con rapidez, lo giró y apoyó contra la pared, consiguiendo una queja por parte del menor. Se frotó un par de veces contra su trasero mientras lo acariciaba con una mano. Lovino sintió vergüenza, mas rápido se olvidó al notar como la mano del más alto se deslizaba por dentro de sus pantalones al desabotonarlos, agarrando su erección para comenzar a masturbarlo con rudeza. Lovino se apegó más a la pared, quedando casi rozándola con la nariz, y jadeó con fuerza. El español le quitó la camisa y desabotonó la parte de arriba de su propio uniforme para poder respirar sin aquella opresión en el pecho. Bajó los pantalones del ítalo hasta que cayeron al suelo y le separó las piernas. Mordió suavemente su cuello y luego lo lamió un par de veces, a su vez que acercaba su mano a la entrada del menor. Mientras, seguía tocándole por delante.

-Ah...– Escuchó del más bajo– ah... Joder.

Antonio sonrió contra su piel. Acarició un par de veces el agujero, tanteándolo. El italiano gimió, dándole la oportunidad al mayor de girar su rostro para besarlo e introducir su lengua en la boca del otro. Lovino recibió el gesto con desesperación y jugó con la lengua del español mientras se apegaba más al cuerpo de Antonio, consiguiendo que entrara un poco el dedo.

–Estás impaciente, ¿verdad?– Susurró el moreno contra los labios del más joven, sonriendo con descaro.

Sin dudarlo mucho, terminó de introducirlo de un solo movimiento, arrancando un jadeo ruidoso de los labios del ítalo. Comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo con cierta rapidez, para luego dilatar la zona moviéndolo hacia los lados. Lovino arqueó la espalda al sentir el segundo dedo dentro de él, reprimiendo un par de palabrotas que deseaba soltar entre gemidos. Le dolía pero sentía placer también, ambos a partes iguales. El guardia civil quitó los dedos y se bajó los pantalones lo justo para sacar su erección de ellos. La posicionó entre las nalgas del menor, juntándolas con ambas manos para conseguir mayor fricción. Gruñó de placer al sentir como el italiano ayudaba moviéndose, aumentando el deseo de ambos.

–Métemela de una ve… ¡Ah!– Jadeó ruidosamente al sentir como la lengua de Antonio recorría su espalda desde las lumbares hasta la nuca– ¡Antonio, enserio!

El mayor soltó el trasero del italiano e hizo lo que le pidió. Sin demora, entró en él con una rápida y brusca embestida, arrancando un grito ahogado de boca de Lovino. Él mismo se lo había buscado. Había dolido, y mucho, pero rápidamente cambió la sensación a una más agradable. Llevaba siete años sin hacer algo como aquello. Era normal que no estuviera habituado.

–Relájate un poco, Lovi– Susurró el español, dándole una suave embestida. No quería hacerle daño, pero llevaba demasiado esperando aquello–. Estás muy tenso...

–¡Ya lo habría hecho si pudiera, bastardo! ¡Si te molesta, relájate tú!

Antonio se rio y siguió con el movimiento, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más y más. Agarró con una mano la cadera del menor mientras que con la otra seguía masturbándolo. El italiano se inclinó más para aumentar la penetración y así quedar nublado por el placer. Notó que el clímax estaba cerca y gimió con fuerza. Antonio siguió penetrándolo sin frenar la velocidad ni un poco, incluso aumentándola algo más cuando notó que la cavidad del menor se apretaba por momentos al estar cerca del final. Mordió el lóbulo de este, susurrándole cosas como que había echado de menos esas sensaciones que sólo él le brindaba, que quería que se viniera al mismo tiempo que él... Lovino jadeó con fuerza y terminó, llegando al tan ansiado orgasmo, seguido de Antonio, el cual fue disminuyendo el ritmo, notando como iba desapareciendo la sensación del clímax.

Respiraron de forma cansada. El moreno giró a su compañero y posó sus labios contra los de él, mostrando una cálida sonrisa después. Lovino se dejó caer al suelo, sin fuerzas.

–Esto no se volverá a repetir, ¿verdad?– Preguntó entre jadeos el menor.

–No lo sé...–Mantuvo su sonrisa– ¿Por qué no debería de volver a pasar?

–Estás casado.

–De mala gana– Rio suavemente, todavía con la respiración agitada–. Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan vivo.

–Antonio...– No pudo evitar reír un poco también por la euforia que en esos momentos se encontraba dominando su cuerpo. Se sintió estúpido– ¿Qué haremos? Estamos como la primera vez, o peor.

El español se agachó y volvió a besarlo, para después vestirse con ciertas prisas mientras Lovino lo miraba.

–Te daré las llaves de esta casa. Vendré mañana a las nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

–De acuerdo.

El mayor le sonrió con calidez.

–¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí?

–Feliciano quiere quedarse una semana.

–Está bien– Se acercó a la puerta– Prométeme que cuando te vayas, podremos seguir en contacto. Puedes escribirme en italiano. Aprenderé a traducirlo, o Ludwig puede ayudarme. Me da igual con tal de seguir sabiendo de ti.

Lovino asintió ligeramente.

–Nos vemos, Lovi.

Le pasó la llave y salió de la casa, dejando al ítalo sintiéndose en parte como una prostituta. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza y se vistió también.

Antonio no iba a utilizarlo. De eso estaba seguro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, bien, bien. Vamos a guardar las piedras en sus respectivos bolsillos y a calmarnos, ¿de acuerdo? Vale, sí. Antonio no fue a buscar a Lovino, y vale también, que pasaron unos siete años de nada... Reconozco que no soy benevolente, y lo más gracioso de todo esto es que los italianos se fueron para que al final España no se uniera a la guerra.
> 
> Ahora enserio, y aunque no lo parezca, me ha dolido escribir esto. He intentado que quedara lo más real posible, y mi correctora lo primero que dijo fue; "Ese reencuentro no ha sido demasiado bruto. Yo le habría agarrado y...", bueno, ya os hacéis a la idea. No tiendo a escribir lemon agresivo, pero la situación lo requería, al menos eso creo yo.
> 
> Quedan dos capítulos más (si no he calculado mal), así que se podría decir que el final no está del todo lejos. ¿Cómo acabará? Eso nadie lo sabe (Ni yo misma con certeza...)  
> No sé bien cuando tendré la continuación de este capítulo, pero espero que pronto. Últimamente no me noto con demasiadas ganas de escribir, pero bueno. Quiero pensar que sólo es una etapa y ya se me pasará.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	10. Capítulo 10

Antonio llegó a casa todavía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Su hijo lo recibió con un abrazo y él lo recibió de buen grado.

–¿Dónde estabas?– Preguntó una joven con los brazos cruzados a unos metros de él– Sorpréndeme con la nueva excusa.

Odiaba que le hablara con ese tono de voz.

–Me encontré con un viejo amigo y quise pasar un rato con él– Cogió al niño en brazos y frunció el ceño–. Ah, cierto. Que ni eso me permites.

–En ningún momento te he prohibido salir. Sólo pido que me avises.

–¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga si te acabo de decir que me lo encontré? ¿Quieres que vea el futuro?

–Yo no he dicho eso.

–Pues entonces deja de una vez de quejarte sin razones. Voy a llevar al niño a dormir. Te aviso por si te vas a volver a enfadar, como siempre.

–Eres un infantil.

Antonio prefirió no contestar y subió con su hijo. Todos los días venía con la misma historia. Estaba harto.

* * *

Lovino entró con cierta vergüenza en casa del alemán. Trató de pasar desapercibido, aunque su hermano lo descubrió antes de tiempo, deteniendo su huida.

– _Fratello_!– Abrazó al de ojos color ámbar y comenzó a sollozar– ¿Dónde has estado? Me tenías preocupado...

–Fui a pasear para evitar escucharos, asquerosos.

Se despegó y trató de ir a su habitación caminando con todo el disimulo que pudo a pesar de que cada paso se le hacía un infierno. Mataría a Antonio si lo tuviera delante. Feliciano notó el gesto y alzó ambas cejar ante la sorpresa.

–¡Pero serás...! – Exclamó, tratando de mirar a los ojos de su hermano mientras este intentaba rehuirlo – ¿Tuviste una buena bienvenida? Porque eso parece.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando– Siguió caminado mientras sentía que a cada paso el dolor aumentaba. Necesitaba tumbarse y no levantarse de allí en un mes por lo menos, o nunca. Rectificó su idea al recordar que estaba de prestado en casa de Ludwig.

–Hicieras lo que hicieras, no te has metido en líos, ¿verdad? –Preguntó su Feliciano con algo de miedo en su tono.

Lovino se giró hacia su hermano y puso su típica mueca de molestia.

–No te incumbe.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente no sentía ni fuerzas para poder levantarse. Un dolor intenso le recorría el final de la espalda cada vez que intentaba reincorporarse. Finalmente, su hermano lo echó de cama.

–¡Vamos! ¿No te apetece hacer algo en vez de quedarte todo el día tumbado? ¡Podemos ir a la ciudad cercana! ¿Sabías que hay una? Tienen un montón de sitios a los que poder ir.

–Sí, sí. Lo sabía. Una vez fui... ¿No te estás emocionando un poco de más con el dinero del macho patatas?

–¡Él me lo dio! ¡Ve! ¡Ve! ¡Ve!– Canturreó– Además, vendría también.

–Entonces paso.

–Vengaaa– Comenzó a zarandearlo, aumentando su molestia–. Al fin tenemos tiempo para disfrutarlo y no lo quieres pasar con tu querido hermano pequeño...

Al final tuvo que ceder porque era eso o asesinarle.

–Por aquí pasa un autobús, ve. Tenemos suerte– Dijo Feliciano mientras salían de casa.

Lovino se limitó a asentir mientras mantenía la mirada fija a ciertos ojos verdes los cuales le miraban desde lejos mientras seguía su camino hacia su puesto.

– _Fratello_?

–¿Qué?– Salió de su ensimismamiento– ¿Qué quieres, pesado?

–¿Ese no es Antonio? ¡Antonio!

Corrió hacia el otro, el cual sonrió ampliamente al verle y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza. Tanto Lovino como Ludwig se vieron obligados a ir junto ambos.

–Es genial volver a verte, Feli– Se giró hacia el mayor de los Vargas, todavía con la sonrisa en labios–. Hola, Lovi.

–Hola– Dirigió la mirada al suelo.

Feliciano se dio cuenta del gesto.

–¿Os habíais visto antes?– Preguntó bastante seguro de la respuesta.

–Ayer me lo encontré al volver a casa– Respondió Antonio, algo incómodo–. Si no os importa, tengo algo de prisa... No quiero perder el autobús.

–¿También vienes? ¡Bien!

El moreno los vio algo confundido, pero prefirió no preguntar.

La ida fue bastante incómoda para todos menos para el menor de los italianos, el cual parecía estar lleno de energía e ilusión. Lovino y Antonio se miraban de vez en cuando, el mayor sonriéndole al otro y consiguiendo que se alterara por ello.

–¿Cómo estás?– Preguntó Antonio, haciendo alterar al ítalo.

–¿Qué? Bien. No me puedo quejar, supongo.

–Bien– Le sonrió y volvió a haber silencio.

–¿Y tú?– Preguntó de vuelta un par de minutos después.

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

–Hay algún que otro problema últimamente, pero no tienen demasiada importancia.

–¿Relacionado con tu mujer acaso?

Feliciano se acercó un poco a ellos de forma disimulada, fingiendo no escuchar ya que estaba hablando alegremente con el alemán. No obstante, la pareja pudo notar el creciente interés de éste, por lo que decidieron no hablar demasiado del tema. El moreno hizo un gesto con la mano, indicando que se lo diría luego, para recibir un asentimiento por parte del mayor de los hermanos.

–Qué va. Ella es genial– Sonrió, notando como el menor de los Vargas se apartaba algo, ya menos interesado. Había sido demasiado fácil.

–Me das envidia. Yo lo más parecido a una mujer que tengo es a Feliciano, y no es muy agradable.

–¡Veeee! _Fratello_!– Se giró hacia ellos, poniendo un puchero.

–Cotilla de mierda– Golpeó la frente del otro con el dedo–. Métete en tus propios asuntos.

–¡No seas cruel!– Gimoteó un poco, siendo arrastrado de nuevo al sitio por Ludwig nada más hacerlo.

El español rio.

–Yo bajo aquí. ¡Nos vemos!

En todo lo que transcurrió de la tarde, el menor de los Vargas no le quitó la vista de encima a su hermano, ya que aquellas miras, y esa manera de andar que tenía lo delataban claramente. Ese había tenido un momento indecente con un hombre casado. Estuvo cerca de regañarle varias veces, pero en parte lo entendía. Realmente, ¿quién mejor que él podía entender ese asunto? De acuerdo que Feliciano había tenido suerte en cuanto a su relación, y que Ludwig seguía sin contraer matrimonio, mas entendía bien la situación de encontrarse continuamente en peligro y el no tener opción a la hora de enamorarse de alguien.

No obstante, Lovino se estaba metiendo en un problema todavía más complicado.

* * *

Lovino entró en la casa del francés y se sentó en el sofá. Vio que había una estatua bastante grotesca y explícita en la sala de estar. Estaba seguro de que si la dictadura lo hubiera encerrado en lo más profundo de un calabozo para que no volviera a ver siquiera la luz del sol de nuevo. No tardó mucho en empezar a dar vueltas por la sala, impaciente. Se detuvo para mirar el reloj y comprobar que eran las nueve y cinco minutos. Retomó su intranquilo paseo, todavía más nervioso.

Justo cuando estaba tratando de recordarse por qué estaba ahí y por qué le había dado una oportunidad al español, llamaron a la puerta. Asomándose un poco por la ventana pudo comprobar que era el idiota de Antonio.

–¡Hola, Lovi!– Saludó cerrando la puerta.

–¡Nada de "Hola, Lovi"! ¿Dónde estabas?

El español puso los ojos en blanco.

–No me basta con mi mujer que ahora preguntas tú...– Suspiró ruidosamente– Fui a avisar que volvería tarde. Ayer me echaron bronca. Bueno, ahora estoy aquí.

El mayor acarició la mejilla de su amante y fue al sofá, donde se dejó caer. Lovino lo observó desde lejos unos segundos hasta que decidió acompañarlo. Fue recibido en un cálido abrazo.

–Tengo problemas con mi mujer desde hace mucho tiempo– Soltó sin más el moreno, jugando con los dedos de Lovino–. Ella no es tan maravillosa como decía. Todo iba bien hasta que le pedí terminar. Al volver se volvió mandona y abusiva, pero pensé que sería cosa de mi imaginación, ya sabes, ideas equivocadas por no sentir lo que debería sentir, y no le di demasiada importancia. Después nos casamos y no hubo marcha atrás, y poco después se quedó embarazada y ahí las cosas se pusieron peor. Al ser más en la familia, más dinero debía conseguir, pero no me ascendían así que ella volvía a quejarse. Si llegaba algo tarde, se repetía la misma historia. Al final me rendí y terminé por tardar más sólo para pasar menos tiempo con ella.

–Es tu mujer. No deberías permitir que te dé órdenes.

–¿Y qué quieres que le haga? Ya he probado a mandarla callar pero soy demasiado dócil– Comenzó a reírse–. Es imposible para mí ganar en una discusión.

–Dale un bofetón. Seguro que así aprende a cerrar la boca– Gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiéndole una mirada reprobatoria a Antonio.

–Lovino... No todo se soluciona de esa forma.

–¿Y cómo pretendes que te haga caso?

–¿A ti te haría gracia que te pegara simplemente por discutir?

Lovino suspiró y se recostó en el sofá.

–Me llegas a tocar y te la devuelvo el doble de fuerte. Supongo que lo entiendo.

Miró hacia los orbes verdes de su compañero en silencio, admirando el color vivo que estos deprendían a pesar de encontrarse apagados por la mella que el tiempo había causado en su poseedor.

–Háblame de ti, Lovi. Quiero saber qué has estado haciendo estos años.

–Creo que ya he contado todo lo interesante que me ha pasado. Ya te he dicho que no hice más que trabajar y dormir, trabajar y dormir, beber, trabajar y dormir...

–¿Por qué no aprendiste portugués?

–Supongo que no fue realmente necesario. Con la gente que llegaba a interactuar hablaba en español con ellos. Si necesitaba un intérprete, tenía a Feliciano. Principalmente hablé con él y con alguna joven española o italiana que se encontraba por ahí, ya fuera de paso o huyendo de la guerra como en nuestro caso. Bueno, y con el bastardo de las patatas, pero con ese sólo eran insultos prácticamente– Antonio rio un poco–. Trabajé en una fábrica de muebles de madera, algo muy interesante...– Gruñó bajo tras soltar la frase con sarcasmo y se dejó caer sobre el regazo del otro – Al cabo de un año me despidieron y conseguí trabajo en otra, una de conservas. Les engañé y así mi hermano y yo aguantamos un poco más de tiempo allí. No me gusta Portugal, y dudo mucho que vuelva a poner un pie en ese lugar. Me sentía demasiado aislado allí.

–No te será necesario volver– Acarició el cabello de Lovino con cariño, convencido en lo que estaba diciendo, algo que tampoco le agradaba en exceso–. Volverás a Italia, tu hogar...

Realmente Lovino ya no sabía cuál era su lugar. Después de los años pasados, todos los problemas aparecidos respecto a la guerra, y las mudanzas, estaba completamente perdido.

–¿Vamos arriba?– Susurró el moreno cerca del oído del otro, dándole después un suave beso en el cuello.

–Ni de coña. Me hiciste tanto daño ayer que no creo que te permita volver a tocarme.

–Lovi...– Lloriqueó un poco, mas sólo consiguió un sutil golpe en la frente. Contratacó con un ataque de cosquillas el cual sólo consiguió enojar más al ítalo, o eso quiso fingir porque entre risa y risa obligada, había alguna real.

* * *

Antonio se despidió del menor y salió de la casa con una ligera mueca de felicidad en los labios. No habían podido estar demasiado tiempo juntos, pero al menos lo había tenido cerca.

Llegó a su hogar y abrió la puerta con algo de miedo, aunque para su suerte, María no estaba allí. Suspiró, aliviado, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón, donde se detuvo al escuchar la radio todavía encendida dando alguna que otra noticia. Sobre el sofá su hijo dormía con el brazo colgando fuera de este. Se enterneció completamente al verlo y lo cogió en brazos para llevarlo a su dormitorio. Su mujer era una irresponsable por ni molestarse en subirlo. Sólo bastaron dos pasos para que el niño abriera los ojos. Se le quedó mirando de forma somnolienta con sus ojos color jade, hasta que decidió bostezar.

–Buenas noches, papá. ¿A dónde me llevas?

El mayor sonrió y siguió caminando.

–A tu habitación. No es bueno dormir en el salón. Podrías pillar un resfriado o algo.

–Estoy bien. Soy fuerte– Volvió a bostezar–. No quiero ir a dormir.

–Mañana tienes colegio.

–Pero quiero estar un poco con papá...

Antonio se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ya antes tenía poco tiempo para pasarlo con su hijo, menos ahora que llegaba todavía más tarde.

–Está bien. Mañana no irás al colegio por unas horas y te quedarás conmigo, que no trabajo de mañana. No se lo digas a tu madre, ¿eh? Se enfadaría mucho, y yo también si se entera.

El niño se llevó una mano a los labios y siseo, mostrando una alegre sonrisa.

–Así me gusta.

Dejó al niño sobre el colchón y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a modo de buenas noches. Salió de allí y se acostó en su propia cama, en la cual se encontraba la joven durmiendo completamente echada hacia un lado, rechazando siquiera la idea de mantenerse cerca.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lovino salió lo más rápido que pudo de casa para no tener que contestar a preguntas incómodas por parte de su hermano. El moreno no tenía trabajo de mañana, lo que quería decir que podrían pasar unas horas más juntos. Ir siempre a la casa del francés quedaba demasiado sospechoso, y como María salía todos los miércoles con amigas, la casa estaba completamente vacía.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó en el rellano. Antonio le abrió con una sonrisa algo forzada.

–Hola, Lovi. Pasa, pasa.

–¿Qué pasa, bastardo?– Entrecerró los ojos y avanzó por el pasillo seguido de su pareja– Por cierto... Si tienes interés aún en "eso", que sepas que ya no me due...– Se paró a mirar como el mayor negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza, haciendo que el italiano alzara una ceja– ¿En serio? Tú mismo...

–No es eso, Lovi. Es que...

El menor se sentó en el sofá, reparando que había una figura más pequeña a su lado.

–¡Hola!– Saludó, sonriente.

Lovino se levantó del asiento de un salto, echándose hacia atrás y casi tropezando con la mesita que decoraba el centro de la alfombra. Permaneció un minuto entero mirando al niño. Tenía los ojos verde intenso como los de su padre, cabello castaño y ligeramente rizado, además de alborotado. Una bonita sonrisa decoraba su rostro y llevaba ropa que aparentaba ser algo costosa. Quitando los rasgos infantiles y el pelo más claro, era exactamente igual a Antonio.

–¿¡Por qué hay una copia tuya en miniatura en el sofá!?

El español rompió a reír al escuchar esa frase.

–Es Toni, mi hijo. Ya te hablé de él.

–¿Qué tienes en los huevos? ¿Una imprenta o algo?

–¡Lovi!– Frunció el ceño, ligeramente molesto aunque trataba de reprimir la risa- Ese vocabulario.

–Ni que te molestara. ¿Podemos hablar?

–Sí, claro.

Lovino agarró el brazo de su compañero y lo apartó del pequeño para que este no pudiera escucharles.

–¿En qué momento me dijiste ayer que iba a haber un mocoso en casa?– Gritó en susurro.

–¡Oye! Es mi hijo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?– Lovino enarcó las cejas– Lo siento, ¿vale? Se puso ayer triste porque apenas paso tiempo con él por el trabajo, y decidí que podía quedar aquí un rato... ¡Lo sé, lo sé! Fue estúpido, pero… mira esa carita– Señaló hacia el sofá–. Es imposible decirle que no...

–¿Te das cuenta de que yo voy a estar sólo una semana aquí? ¿No podías tener tu momento padre e hijo otro puto día?

–Te lo compensaré, lo prometo. Luego lo llevo a la escuela. Sólo va a estar aquí un ratito, un poco sólo. Venga... No te molestes...

El italiano suspiró ruidosamente.

–Está bien... Más te vale que sea poco tiempo.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente y guio al menor hasta el sofá de nuevo.

–Toni. Este es Lovino, un buen amigo.

–¿Qué hace aquí?– Preguntó mientras imitaba la mueca del ítalo para luego sonreír– ¡Ibas a estar conmigo!

–Lo sé, pero tengo que llevarte a la escuela. No vas a librarte de ir todo el día o mamá me mata– Se giró hacia Lovino– ¿Quieres algo de desayuno?

–Me vendría bien, sí– Se sentó a una distancia prudencial del infante y observó como Antonio se iba hacia la cocina–. Y... ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes?

El guardia civil ya se lo había dicho, pero prefería parecer amigable. El crío era importante para el español.

–Cinco, casi seis– Volvió a imitar a Lovino, frunciendo el ceño y bajó el tono– ¿Cuántos años tienes?

–Muchos.

–Se nota– Rio.

El ítalo se giró hacia él, ligeramente molesto. Prefirió no decir nada. No le agradaban los niños.

–¿Eres la puta de la que mamá habla?– Preguntó el infante de la nada.

La expresión del joven cambió rápidamente de molesta a sorpresa, para luego horror.

–¡No! ¿Sabes que significa esa palabra?

–No... pero la repite mucho. Dice bastante "Antonio estará con la puta esa".

" _Tú madre es la puta_ " pensó el extranjero, molesto.

–Tu mamá no sabe nada de eso. No soy una puta, ¿vale?

Lovino se cruzó de brazos y dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado. Ya no quería saber más del niño, aunque el otro sí parecía tener interés en él.

–¿Por qué hablas raro?

–Vengo de otro país.

-¿Dónde?

–Lejos.

–¿Más que tío Francis?

–Sí.

–¿Más que tío Gilbert?

–No.

Antonio apareció con un par de rebanadas de pan con manteca en una bandeja. Al menor le rugió el estómago nada más verlas. Tenía mucha hambre. El español dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y observó al italiano mientras este engullía la pobre comida.

–Papá.

El español prestó atención a su vástago, sonriente.

–¿Qué es una puta?

Momento de silencio a excepción de la continua tos por parte del de ojos ambarinos, el cual se había atragantado del susto.

–Lovino...– Antonio sonrió, molesto– ¿Qué palabra le has enseñado?

–¡Ninguna, lo prometo! ¡Él la sabía de antes!

Ya de antes tenía al pequeño atravesado por ser el simple recordatorio de su error al dejar al guardia, pero después de aquello no quería volver a verlo por bastante tiempo. Al menos al final pudo compartir un largo rato a solas con Antonio.

* * *

–Te quiero– Le susurró el español al otro lado de la cama, observándolo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

–Eso lo dices porque me acuesto contigo– Se subió los pantalones a saltos y giró hacia el mayor–. Es broma.

–Más te vale que lo sea, porque no quieres ver mi furia desatada– Entrecerró los ojos, fingiendo molestia–. Puedo ser peligroso si se me provoca.

–Seguro que sí...

Antes de que el moreno pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, Lovino ya había decidido darle un pequeño beso.

–Tienes razón. Prefiero no verlo. El Antonio que yo conozco es mejor.

–¡Lovi! ¡Eres adorable!

Y sin previo aviso, lo arrastró de nuevo a la cama para ahogarlo con besos y abrazos.

Salió de casa de Antonio todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. Se giró para echarle un corto vistazo al hogar del guardia civil y comenzó su camino. No mucho había avanzado hasta que vio a la joven la cual estaba sin saberlo compitiendo con él por el bastardo español. María se le quedó mirando fijamente, entre confusa y molesta. Lovino se preguntó qué tendría en su contra.

La mujer se detuvo, parando a su amiga la cual le acompañaba. Escrutó al ítalo durante unos segundos y siguió su camino.

" _¿Qué mierda ha sido eso?_ " se preguntó el muchacho bastante hastiado ante el carácter de la española. Continuó caminando para finalmente llegar a casa del alemán y llamar a la puerta todavía con el ceño fruncido. Su hermano le abrió mostrando una sonrisa tan luminosa que pondría haber cegado al propio sol.

– _Ciao_!

–Lo que sea.

Apartó con cuidado a Feliciano y entró en la casa. Sin dudarlo mucho, se sentó en la primera silla que vio.

–¿Dónde has estado?– Preguntó el hermano menor con un deje de curiosidad en el tono– Te has pasado la mañana fuera. Lud dijo que te habías ido a las diez de la mañana.

–Fui a dar un paseo– Soltó, escueto.

–Ve. Piensas que soy tonto o algo.

–Lo afirmo– Sonrió de forma socarrona– ¿Qué más te da el qué estuviera haciendo?

–Quizás te estés metiendo en líos, fratello. Es por eso que estoy preocupado.

Lovino rodó los ojos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no era realmente muy noble, pero la culpa la tenían Antonio y su rostro seductor.

* * *

Por suerte para Antonio, ese día no tuvo que soportar a su mujer. Volviendo tarde de "trabajar", se la encontró de nuevo durmiendo. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuando había comenzado a acostarse tan temprano, pero le pareció mejor ya que así no tendría que soportar quejas por todo.

Su hijo, como al día anterior, se encontraba en el sofá viendo el televisor. Esta vez no le dejó faltar a la escuela a la mañana siguiente. Su mujer se lo llevó a clase como hacía todos los días, y sólo cruzó monosílabos con Antonio, junto a un cortante "buenos días". Cuando iba a irse, su mujer lo detuvo agarrándole de la manga de la camisa. Le dirigió una mirada afilada y se decidió a hablarle.

–¿El italiano? ¿En serio?

Antes de que el español pudiera decir algo siquiera, ella ya se había ido. Antonio quedó estático en el sitio, tratando de quitarse la idea de que corría peligro. Sólo habría sido una tonta deducción, nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, bueno. He de dar una explicación. Aunque no he tardado más de un mes en publicar esto, sí he de decir que llevo con este capítulo escrito desde hace casi semana y media. ¿Por qué he tardado tanto en subirlo? He pasado por unos días donde todo lo que escribía me daba asco, y al terminar de escribir esto ni me molesté en releerlo, por lo que no me atrevía a enviárselo siquiera a quien me corrige los capítulos. Una estupidez, lo sé, pero estaba tan hundida y asqueada con mis propios escritos que no podía. Lo que sea. Tras hablar de este tema, al final consiguieron hacer que me sintiera mejor y... aquí estoy. Dispuesta a seguir escribiendo y, esta vez, darme más prisa con la última actualización.  
> Tras este mensaje exageradamente largo, os he de decir gracias, de veras. El anterior capítulo recibió muchísimo apoyo. Varias personas en las diferentes páginas donde estoy publicando esta historia me han dicho que les está gustando muchísimo, o que es de sus fics favoritos. No sé, eso me ha animado un montón y me he dicho: "Eh, ellos tendrán razón, ¿no?". El caso es que estaba muy insegura con este paso de los siete años, pero veo que a mucha gente le ha gustado, así que... gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme, de verdad.  
> B-bueno. Dejémonos de cursilerías y vayamos al asunto. Como hemos podido observar, la adorable mujer de Antonio no confía en nuestro querido italiano. ¿Se atreverá a decir algo más? Como lo haga creo que varios se le echarán al cuello... je. No os preocupéis por la siguiente actualización. Ya estoy trabajando en ella, y quiero pensar que será pronto. ¡Ahora estoy motivada!  
> Gracias por leer, ¡y hasta la próxima!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones: La peseta era antiguamente la moneda de España (No sé si ya lo habré mencionado antes). En la primera mitad de la dictadura, el comercio exterior estaba prohibido.
> 
> Y ya está, creo...

Lovino, como las otras noches, entró en la casa del francés por la puerta trasera, tratando de no ser visto por alguien, aunque a esas horas tampoco es que fuera a cruzarse con nadie.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó arrojada en cualquier parte. Necesitaba ver al mayor después de un día aburrido todo el tiempo al lado de su hermano, para luego, a la noche, ser largado de casa ya que querían "privacidad". Mucho se quejaba Feliciano de que se estaba metiendo en líos pero tampoco le dejaba quedarse en la casa del alemán.

Gruñó, todavía algo molesto con el otro Vargas, y se tumbó en el sofá, quedando dormido al instante. Se despertó poco después por los constantes golpes a la puerta.

Al comienzo se mostró reacio, mas rápido recordó que se había dejado a su pareja fuera de casa. Vio primero por la ventana para asegurarse, y abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un preocupado Antonio el cual parecía al borde del llanto. El ítalo levantó una ceja, confuso.

–¡Pensé que te había pasado algo!– Soltó el moreno nada más entrar en casa, abrazándolo con toda la fuerza que pudo– Estaba muy preocupado. Llevo llamando diez minutos prácticamente.

–¿Por qué me iba a pasar algo?

–No sé... Bueno, sí– Apretó más al menor entre sus brazos, llegando a hacerle algo de daño accidentalmente–. ¿Te has cruzado alguna vez con María?

–¿María?

–Mi mujer.

Lovino se despegó del español con complejo de lapa y gruñó.

–Sí. Ayer me crucé con ella. Me miró mal, pero nada más.

–¿Al salir de mi casa?

–Algo después. Estaría a mitad de camino a la casa del patatero.

El guardia civil suspiró ruidosamente.

–No la entiendo, de veras que no. Por cierto, ¿por qué tardaste en abrir?

–Me quedé dormido. No pude dormir bien por culpa de la pareja ruidosa, y tampoco me pude echar la siesta porque se le dio a Feliciano por salir conmigo por ahí.

Antonio sonrió, agarró su mano y le dio un pequeño beso. El más joven no entendió a qué había venido ese gesto, mas no lo rechazó. No supo notar el miedo que sentía en ese momento el español a que todo desapareciera de nuevo de un momento a otro.

* * *

Aprovechando que Lovino se estaba quedado dormido, el moreno decidió ir a casa antes. Besó la frente del italiano, se vistió con prisas y se despidió de él. Salió poco después por la puerta de atrás y volvió a su propia casa. Nada más llegar, su esposa le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y confusa.

–Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

–Hoy pude volver antes de tiempo– Comentó con voz cortante, dejando el tricornio en el perchero para poder sacudirse el pelo un poco.

–¿Has renunciado a la quedada con tu amante?

–¿Volvemos a sacar el tema?

–Con lo poco que hablamos, es normal que quiera conversar.

–Que hablemos poco es tu culpa, que me evitas. Voy a subir a Toni y hablamos de esto todo lo que quieras, pero prefiero que no nos escuche.

No tardó mucho en acompañar al niño, que entre patada y patada terminó por ceder e ir a su cuarto. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a María, cruzándose de brazos.

–¿De qué se me acusa esta vez?

–¿Por qué no me dices de una vez la verdad, Antonio? ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde siempre?

–Está bien. Llego tarde a casa para no verte la cara– Se encogió de hombros–. Te has vuelto una neurótica.

–¡No me mientas!

El hombre alzó una ceja, molesto.

–No me faltes al respeto de esa manera. Me estás insinuando continuamente que te soy infiel, y lo dices con todo el descaro del mundo.

–¿Sabes lo duro que es?

–Sé lo insoportable que eres. Llevo tres años escuchándote continuamente acusarme de cualquier, repito, cualquier– Remarcó la palabra– tontería. ¿Te parece raro que no quiera pasar el rato con alguien que desconfía continuamente de mí? ¡Por favor!

La joven frunció el ceño.

–De acuerdo que al comienzo me puse exagerada, pero ahora sí tengo razones.

–¡Cállate!– Respiró agitadamente– Estoy hasta los cojones de soportarte. Al menos deberías de tener respeto por mí, por tu marido.

–¿Respeto? ¿Haciendo lo que haces? Habrá gente que respete tu puesto de trabajo pero es lamentable.

Antonio agarró los hombros de su pareja y la acercó a él, mostrando una expresión de completo odio.

–No me saques el tema del trabajo. Nunca.

–¿Por qué no? Siempre te quejas por eso, así que yo creo que también puedo, ¿no?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Sacarme de mis casillas? Porque lo has conseguido. Tengo paciencia pero es limitada. Además, para decir que tanto te molesta mi trabajo, bien que te has gastado todos nuestros ahorros en tus caprichos, bien que me forzabas a trabajar más tiempo para poder tratar de ascender y conseguir más dinero que gastar en ti misma y dejar tan sólo un par de monedas para sobrevivir. Porque, sí, María, sé que has gastado todo eso en tus caprichos. Después dices que no tenemos para comer como si fueras inocente.

La soltó dándole un leve empujón y se llevó la mano a la frente, apartándose el pelo de la cara. Observó la reacción de miedo que la joven frente a él había mostrado cuando se había llevado la mano al pelo. Se había cubierto la cara, con temor.

–¡No me jodas! ¿De verdad hasta ese punto desconfías de mí? ¿¡Pensabas que te iba a pegar!?

Ella mostró enfado en su rostro y se reincorporó.

–No sé qué pensar de ti realmente– Soltó de forma seca la mujer–. Si eres una caja de sorpresas. Pensando todo este tiempo que estabas con una mujer y al final era el chaval ese, Lovino.

–¿De qué coño me hablas?– Trató de disimular, pareciendo bastante convincente.

–Es demasiado obvio que tienes algo con el italiano. Os vi hace años juntos, y no me lo vas a negar. Aparece en tu vida y me apartas de ti. Me pides tiempo y al día siguiente lo veo salir de tu casa. Ahora está aquí y se pasea con toda la calma del mundo, y por alguna casualidad, llegas todavía más tarde.

–¿Me estás insinuando que además de engañarte, lo estoy haciendo con un hombre?– Se llevó las manos a la frente y se rio– ¡Esto es increíble!

Antes de que María pudiera volver a abrir la boca, tenía el dedo de su marido frente a ella, amenazante.

–Calla. No se te ocurra abrir la boca para soltar alguna estupidez más. Vives en mi casa, pero me faltas al respeto. Estás casada conmigo, y desconfías desde hace años. Insultas mi profesión aunque nos dé el sustento. Estoy harto de escucharte. Total, dirás tonterías. No vuelvas a faltarme al respeto. Si tienes queja, lárgate y busca un marido mejor, que total, según tú no te será difícil con lo horrible que soy. Y nunca se te vuelva a ocurrir meter a Lovino en esto. ¿Me has entendido o tengo que deletrearlo?

La mujer asintió, más pálida que antes. El otro se limitó a subir para poder irse a dormir. No obstante, no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

* * *

La mañana siguiente fue calmada. Antonio se levantó de mal humor por no haber conseguido descansar nada. Fue a ver a su hijo y se entretuvo un rato con él antes de tener que irse a trabajar.

Los sábados tenía menos trabajo, así que salió temprano y fue directamente al malhumorado italiano, el cual seguía en casa de Ludwig. El alemán le abrió, mostrando ligera confusión.

–¿Antonio?

–Buenas tardes, Lud. ¿Puedes decirle a Lovino que salga?

El rubio miró algo dudoso al otro, mas no dijo nada en contra de lo pedido y entró en casa acompañado del español. Antonio se quedó en el recibidor observando el lugar en el cual había estado un par de veces, esperando a que el ítalo llegara.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

La voz se Lovino se hizo notar nada más verle. El mayor sonrió alegre.

–Hoy no trabajo hasta tarde. Además, tuve un problema ayer y prefiero no llegar muy tarde a casa.

Pasó hasta el salón y miró la sala con curiosidad. Estaba todo pulcramente ordenado y limpio. Realmente se notaba que Ludwig era hermano de Gilbert.

–¿Quieres té o algo así, Toño?– Preguntó el menor de los italianos desde la cocina– ¡Ludwig tiene infusiones asiáticas muy bue…!

Se escuchó el sonido de una colleja por el fondo.

–¡Feliciano! ¡Sabes que es guardia civil y que está prohibido el comercio con el exterior! ¡No puedes hablar de productos extranjeros delante de él, y menos involucrarme!– Argumentó en voz bastante alta el rubio.

–Vee… ¿Qué más da? Toño es bueno y no dirá nada.

–Verdad– Confirmó el citado desde el salón. Lovino rio fuerte–, pero sólo si me ofrecéis ese té.

Feliciano, tras el pequeño incidente escapándosele un dato bastante ilegal, se mostró algo más reservado, aunque alegre también por tener al español para hablar. Mientras, el mayor de los Vargas y el alemán permanecían en silencio, mirando como los otros dos charlaban amigablemente. A veces Antonio trataba de involucrar a alguno de los dos, mas rápido acababan apartados de nuevo.

Pronto Ludwig tuvo que irse al trabajo, dejando a los tres restantes, aunque tampoco permaneció mucho el menor de los italianos entorpeciendo la visita, así que este se fue a ordenar la habitación del otro, una excusa para irse y espiar a los otros dos, obviamente. No consiguió ver ni escuchar mucho. Principalmente Lovino y Antonio hablaban de cualquier cosa, que si tuvo un problema con la mujer (" _Huy… pero qué jugoso_ "), que si Lovino la llamaba "fulana asquerosa manipuladora la cual está tan mal de la cabeza que desconfía hasta de su propio hijo", básicamente… Sí, una conversación interesante, pero no era exactamente ESO lo que quería ver. Sabía que esos dos se traían algo entre manos, que, vamos, era muy obvio a ojos de Feliciano. A punto de rendirse, vio como la pareja se acercaba con un poco de duda, pero al final se daba un ligero beso. " _Lo sabía… Ve. A mí no me cuelas_ , fratello." Sonrió el Vargas mientras saboreaba ese momento en el que al fin no se había equivocado, aunque la inseguridad se apoderó de él. Aunque fuera bonito, no era adecuado.

* * *

Cerca de las siete u ocho, Antonio llegó a su hogar tras trabajar. Una absoluta quietud envolvía el lugar, dando una sensación de soledad todavía más pronunciada. El contraste a cómo se sentía junto al ítalo era abismal.

Dejó la cazadora y sombrero en el perchero y se extrañó de no ver a nadie. A esa hora debían estar despiertos, como solía ser.

Desconfiando enteramente, exploró el piso de abajo, buscando a su hijo o mujer. Tanto silencio comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

–¿Toni? ¿Dónde estás?– El miedo iba aumentando a cada segundo, temiendo por el destino del niño– Toni... Deja de esconderte. Sabes que mamá se molesta mucho cuando haces eso...

El moreno rio entre dientes y de forma forzada, esperando una respuesta que no recibió. Era imposible que hubiera pasado algo. La puerta estaba cerrada, las ventanas intactas, la casa ordenada... Nadie habría podido entrar de una forma tan disimulada.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron a otros, unos más cercanos y posibles. Su mujer estaba harta de aguantarlo. ¿Y sí...?

Subió las escaleras de tres en tres, tropezándose en un escalón. Se levantó rápidamente y entró en su habitación. Había un par de prendas de la joven sobre la cama, además de un collar y otros objetos de algo de valor, como si hubieran estado rebuscando en los cajones. Si sus sospechas no eran erróneas...

Fue a la habitación del menor, abriendo la puerta de un golpe y asustando a quien había dentro. Su hijo lo miró con los ojos llorosos por el ruido que acababa de hacer y le lanzó un muñeco por acto reflejo.

–¿Papá?

Antonio lo abrazó con la máxima fuerza que pudo sin herirle, sujetándolo como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

–Menos mal... Pensé que te habías ido. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

–Mamá dijo de marchar a casa del tío. Se fue un momento. No me deja llevar mi muñeco. Es injusto. Yo quería llevarlo, pero dice que molesta para el viaje... pero ella lleva su ropa. Es injusto – Repitió, frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas.

–¿Iros?– Comenzó a reírse algo nervioso– ¿En serio?

–¡Sí! Pregunté por qué no te esperaba y dijo que vendrías tarde.

–Entiendo... –Sonrió– ¿Está en casa?

–No sé. Dijo de ir a comprar pan.

–Quédate aquí. Voy a hablar con ella un momento, ¿vale?– Sonrió de nuevo, tratando de disimular su rabia.

Salió de la habitación y esperó frente a esta. Si su mujer iba a volver, iría a por el niño.

María subió las escaleras, consiguiendo distinguir al guardia civil desde lo lejos. Dudó unos segundos, hasta que dio la vuelta y volvió a entrar en el baño, seguida de Antonio. Este abrió la puerta con fuerza y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

–¿¡Pensabas irte y llevarte a Toni así sin más!? ¿¡En qué mierda estabas pensando!?

María se arrinconó en una esquina, cubriendo la cara con ambas manos.

–No...– Susurró, tratando de librarse del problema.

–Ya, claro. Por eso está tu ropa en una maleta, por eso el niño dice que "vamos" a la casa de tu hermano, ¿verdad? ¡Ven aquí cuando te hablo, y deja de hacerte la víctima!

La joven permaneció en el mismo sitio, tratando de aparentar más segura.

–Yo no quería hacer eso...

–¡No me mientas!

–¡Vale, sí!– Quitó las manos de su rostro, alzándolas un poco– ¡Estaba harta de aguantar siempre lo mismo!

–¿Y la mejor solución es irte con el niño sólo porque tu marido no quiere llegar antes a casa? ¿En serio?– Comenzó a reírse de forma seca– Se nota que te preocupas una mierda por tu hijo. ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Quién lo alimentaría? ¿Tú? ¿Tu hermano, que malamente le da para pagar lo suyo?

–Nosotros ya nos las arreglaríamos.

–¡Esto es increíble! El futuro de nuestro hijo iba a depender de un "ya nos las arreglaríamos"–Dio un golpe en la pared con el puño, rompiendo un par de azulejos. De su herida comenzó a emanar sangre–. ¡Me parece genial, de verdad! Tu capacidad de razonar las cosas es superior a la del resto, porque yo no lo entiendo.

–Habría salido bien... ¡No quería seguir al lado de alguien como tú!

Antonio permaneció un rato en silencio, mucho más de lo que la joven se había esperado. Cuando finalmente el periodo de quietud terminó, sonrió.

–No temas por eso. Ya no tendrás que aguantarme más.

Agarró la mano de María y entró en la habitación. Sin dudarlo mucho, cogió la maleta de la mujer y bajó todavía con la española agarrada. Soltó la maleta para abrir la puerta de la salida y luego la arrojó fuera, para echar también a María, aunque no de forma tan agresiva.

–Si no quieres estar más cerca de mí, de acuerdo. Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero ni se te ocurra pasar por aquí de nuevo a menos que sea para ver un poco a Toni. Soy cruel pero también humano–Hizo una pequeña pausa y la señaló–. Ni se te ocurra llevártelo, porque no seré tan benevolente si lo tratas de hacer. Que te vaya bien.

Y con un golpe seco, cerró la puerta. No sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto. Terminó por sentir ambas emociones entremezcladas. Casi acabó ese día por perder a la persona más importante de su vida, de no ser porque había decidido salir antes. Ahora, que se llevaran a Toni era algo que podría pasar en cualquier momento. Necesitaba a Lovino con él y que este le ayudara.

Fue a la habitación del pequeño tras vendarse con prisas la mano. Su hijo aún le esperaba sentado en el suelo con el muñeco en la mano.

–¿Y mamá?

–Se ha tenido que ir a casa del tío sola. Al parecer no había muchas habitaciones.

–¿Y te quedas conmigo?

–¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo piensas que me iría sin ti? Te quiero muchísimo, y eres muy importante para mí. Vamos a buscar a Lovi, que quiero decirle una cosa, ¿vale?

Agarró al pequeño en brazos por las prisas y salió de allí. El camino fue corto hasta casa de Ludwig. Llamó a la puerta un par de veces y esperó a que alguien abriera. El alemán cumplió su cometido y lo miró todavía más extrañado que esa mañana.

–¿Antonio?

–¡Hola, Lud! Sujétame un momento a Toni.

–¿Qué?– Pestañeó un par de veces, perplejo, mas agarró al niño en brazos y vio como el español ya había desaparecido de su vista nada más cedérselo.

" _¿Y ahora qué hago yo con esto?_ " se preguntó, dejando al niño en el suelo ya que era lo suficiente mayor como para saber caminar por su cuenta.

* * *

–¿¡Que qué!?– Lovino alzó la voz, ofendido– ¿¡Estás de coña!?

Feliciano sonrió, incómodo. Se apartó un poco de su hermano para seguir hablando sin tener el riesgo a que le diera una bofetada o algo similar.

–L-Lo siento, _fratello_ … pero quiero quedarme aquí y lo haré, te guste o no.

–¿¡Te das cuenta de lo irresponsable y malcriado que eres!? ¿Dónde te vas a quedar, si se puede saber?

–Con Lud…

–¿Tienes trabajo?

–No.

–¡Pues eso! No vas a vivir tu vida entera a costa de él.

–Conseguiré un trabajo...

–Tampoco tienes a nadie más en este país.

–Tengo amistades, como Gilbert...

–¿¡Y tu familia!?

–¿Qué familia? Tú mismo tienes dicho que ya no son nada para nosotros, _fratello_.

Lovino gruñó y apretó los puños.

–¿¡Y qué se supone que voy a hacer yo!? Tú mismo lo has dicho, no tengo a nadie en Italia si no vienes, y en España tampoco hay nada. No tengo dónde quedarme, por lo que yo sí estoy obligado a irme a Italia. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Abandonarme?

–Tienes a Antonio– Cortó nada más mencionar el nombre del moreno. Recordó en ese momento que la relación entre su hermano y el español no tenía mucho futuro, y menos podría quedarse en su casa, teniendo una mujer por medio–. Lo siento. Ya me he dado cuenta del error...

–Eres idiota– Soltó, escueto y ofendido.

Feliciano suspiró. Tras esto, intentó acercarse un poco a Lovino para tratar de seguir hablando de aquel tema.

– _Ve_... Sólo pido que me entiendas.

–Es imposible tratándose del bastardo con el que sales. También pido yo que me entiendas. Me estás abandonando a mi suerte.

– _Fratello_... Eso no es...

Unos fuertes pasos procedentes del pasillo lo interrumpieron. Con brusquedad, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, apareciendo cierto hombre de ojos verdes medio muerto por la carrera.

–¡Lovi!– Dijo, antes de llevarse una mano al pecho. ¿En serio era un guardia?– No te vayas.

–¡ _Ve_! ¡Qué oportuno!

Antonio sonrió ligeramente.

–Feli. ¿Nos dejas un momento a solas?

El citado asintió y salió de allí, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa para poder ir a la cocina y coger un vaso que usaría de ayuda para escuchar la conversación. No se la perdía ni por 1 millón de pesetas.

* * *

Antonio agarró las manos del mayor de los Vargas y vio directo a sus ojos.

–Hablaré sin rodeos. He echado de casa a mi mujer y quiero que te quedes conmigo. Necesito a alguien en casa para que vigile a Toni, ya que no confío en María. No sé si a tu hermano le parecerá bien, mal o lo que sea, pero yo no quiero que te alejes de mí. Será todo el tiempo que quieras, pero por favor, no vivas eternamente sin trabajar, que tampoco me sobra el dinero...

El ítalo comenzó a reírse con fuerza.

–Yo no le veo la gracia– Comentó el mayor, bastante confundido.

–Es que eres muy oportuno. Demasiado oportuno – Rompió a reír, soltando ruidosas carcajadas.

–¡Y que los digas!– Añadió Feliciano desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Lovino iba a quejarse por su hermano, pero aquellos ojos verde intenso no se apartaron de los suyos.

–¿Qué me dices entonces…?

–Sólo temporal, y que el crío no se me acerque mucho. Digo que sí porque prefiero soportarte a estar completamente solo en Italia.

Antonio abrazó con fuerza a Lovino y le llenó la cabeza de besos, consiguiendo un par de quejas a modo de respuesta.

–Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, Lovi. Te quiero– Lo soltó, dejándole respirar finalmente–. Tengo que llevar a Toni a dormir. Cuando puedas, ven.

Se despidieron y el menor vio como Antonio se fue.

No tardó mucho en comenzar a hacer la maleta, sin molestarse siquiera en dar explicaciones. Su hermano lo había escuchado, así que él perfectamente podía haber sacado sus propias conclusiones.

Tardó realmente poco en terminar de recoger sus cosas, y sin miramientos, salió de allí. Todo el camino hasta casa de Antonio lo pasó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Era irónico como en todo aquel tiempo Lovino había estado buscando regresar a su hogar, para después darse cuenta que realmente no había estado tan lejos como pensaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé por qué, pero tengo mucho miedo a que este final no haya gustado. Sí, esto es lo primero que digo tras acabar esta historia. No me ando con rodeos en este aspecto.
> 
> Si os digo la verdad, a pesar de que esta historia no ha sido excesivamente famosa, vuestros comentarios me han animado a lo largo de todos estos meses, a pesar de ser lenta a la hora de escribir. En serio, creo que pocas veces me he sentido tan bien como leyendo vuestros comentarios donde decíais que era vuestra historia favorita, o que era diferente, que era especial, etc. No me di cuenta de un pequeño problema hasta que llegó la hora de ponerme con el final: El miedo al fracaso. Cuando ponías mi historia a ese nivel, me sentía genial, claro que sí, pero... ¿Cómo podría hacer un final a la misma altura? A lo largo de mi historia he intentado ceñirme a una situación "realista", por lo que un final asombroso estaba descartado. Tras esto, me quedaban dos opciones: Un final simple y creíble bueno; o un final simple y creíble malo. Os he dicho siempre que no me gustan los finales tristes o malos. Os lo he repetido muchas veces, pretendiendo dar a entender que no quería hacer uno así en mi historia, y como habéis visto, no lo he hecho. Quizás muchos de vosotros estaréis decepcionados, quizás otros estarán felices. No lo sé, la verdad. Estaba insegura con el giro de los siete años pasados y al final encantó, por lo que...
> 
> Creí que optar por esta vía sería lo más factible, y por esa razón lo hice. Además, aunque alguien sospechara de la relación de Antonio y Lovino, tienen razones para compartir casa. Antonio necesita a alguien que vigile a su hijo, y Lovino una casa. Quizás su relación sería complicada con el niño cerca, pero bueno. De alguna forma su relación ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Y por otra parte, vamos a mencionar a María un poquito más. Quizás para algunos sea la víctima, quizás para otros alguien realmente desagradable. ¿Mi opinión? Fue ambas. Acabó en una relación por propio interés, por el dinero y estatus. Tras la ruptura con Antonio, comenzó a sospechar ciertas... cosas acerca de lo ocurrido, y sí, después de eso no pudo confiar plenamente en Antonio, pero Antonio intentaba esforzarse en la relación aunque esta estuviera muerta desde el comienzo, pues tenían un hijo y estaban casados. Ella, dinero, tiempo libre, llevan a gastos innecesarios y así los ahorros desaparecieron. Esa fue otra inseguridad más de ella, pues al gastar los ahorros continuamente, le daba otra razón más a Antonio de no hablarle. Desconfió, se emparanoió, y al final acabó por repeler al hombre que intentaba estar en una relación que no quería.
> 
> Bueno. Ahora quiero daros las gracias a todos por haberme estado apoyando todo este tiempo. En serio, sois los mejores. Me habéis hecho sentir como una gran escritora, como si todo lo que plasmara en esta historia fuera bueno. No sé como agraderéroslo, pero si puediera, os daría las gracias a cada uno de vosotros, a los lectores fantasma también, en persona. Lo dicho, esta historia no es en exceso famosa, pero... con vuestros comentarios, ¿Quién necesita fama? Muchos lectores no son necesarios cuando una persona comenta que escribo su fanfic favorito.
> 
> Soy una ñoña, y ahora estoy emocionada. Dadme una patada o algo.
> 
> Ugh. Lo que sea. Muchas gracias por haber leído este tiempo, y para los nuevos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. Significa muchísimo para mí.
> 
> 'Enga. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
